


I Want You (and You)

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT 127, Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - Office, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temptation, adults! adulting! in an office environment!, established Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, implied Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: "Honestly, I work with Jeno. I thought for sure you'd use visiting your boyfriend as an excuse to come check on me," he pointed out, sounding ever so slightly smug.This left Doyoung momentarily (frustratingly) at a loss for words. He had considered sneaking down to advertising several times over the past few days with that exact excuse in mind. He'd spent so long dithering over the idea that it probably would have cost him less time to have just bit the bullet and done it.But he hadn't and now he was being called out.He had always felt… uncomfortable wasn’t the right word... He'd always felt some type of way about the ease with which Donghyuck seemed to be able to read his mind. His only saving grace in that regard was that Donghyuck seemed to find said observations so ridiculous that he didn't actually believe they could be true. Lucky for Doyoung."Please, I'm a professional," he merely replied, pretending to scoff.or, Jeno is everything Doyoung could ever want in a boyfriend, and he couldn't be happier.  So why does he always seem to find himself drawn to his adorable, bratty coworker who also happens to be Jeno's closest friend?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 109
Kudos: 190





	1. Triumphant Return

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how similar Doyoung and Donghyuck look while skimming lol.
> 
> I find it almost painful how few Doyoung/Haechan fics there are in this world. And most of the ones that are posted don't even have actual romantic interest between them. With all the cute interactions they have and their fun dynamic, I just can't have it. So we're out here watering this rare pair tag.  
> Actually I'm also kind of shocked at how few Doyoung/Jeno stories there are too, considering how Doyoung dotes on him.
> 
> This story will be ongoing. I plan to write it less in my typical narrative style and more as a series of linear scenes that give us snapshots of the various relationships developing from Doyoung's POV  
> I'm sorry about the inevitable inaccuracies of the business world this is bound to have - I've worked in admin lol but I actually have no idea what marketing departments do LOL. I just wanted to have two departments that were related but could be separated to represent the NCT system. It's just a backdrop for the plot tbh  
> Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy!

Doyoung sat at his tiny kitchen table shuffling through a small stack of papers he was meant to look over before the end of the week. It was only Wednesday, but Doyoung had a sneaking suspicion that Yuta was planning on calling out Friday - he'd been going on and on about taking the long weekend to visit his family back in Japan and from the sound of his itinerary, three days wasn't going to cut it. So Doyoung was forcing himself to do some preemptive damage control if he was going to be roped into covering for his absence at the end of the week. 

It was difficult to commit to though, what with an adorable and tempting boyfriend just sitting there on his couch practically begging for attention. 

He glanced up at Jeno, who was actually looking perfectly content finishing up a second helping of the stir fry Doyoung had made for dinner, watching the drama that was playing on the TV screen. But just because he wasn't trying didn't mean he demanded Doyoung's attention any less. Paying attention to Jeno was one of Doyoung's few great and marked joys in life. 

He wouldn't normally allow himself to ignore his boyfriend during their one-on-one time for something as trivial as  _ work _ , no matter how pressing. But Jeno had been busy lately as well and had fallen behind a few episodes on the show they usually watched together - whether in person or via facetime - so Doyoung was digging deep into his discipline reserves in order to not simply sit beside Jeno on the couch, rewatching episodes he had already seen. He was doing future Doyoung a favor, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

He was still watching Jeno affectionately when the other boy got a few Kakaotalk messages, one right after the other. He rested the bowl on his knee, reaching for his phone blindly. 

As soon as he read the messages though, his face split into a smile so sweet, it made Doyoung smile too. 

"Who could that be? Why do you look so fond?" Doyoung teased as Jeno typed up his reply. 

"Hmmm?" his boyfriend asked, clearly focused on the task at hand. Once he finished, he turned to look at Doyoung, with a semi chastened expression. "Oh. Donghyuck's back."

This simple explanation was followed by a wide grin that he just couldn't seem to hold back. 

Doyoung blinked a few times in surprise,

"He's back? Really?"

It had been… god it had been months since Donghyuck had been off work on medical leave. An on site injury that was serious enough (not to mention rare enough) that HR had swooped in almost immediately to handle, which meant that none of their coworkers - except the two who had actually witnessed the accident - had ever gotten the full story. Doyoung had been around for the aftermath though. He still shuddered thinking about his hoobae's pained cry, remembered Taeyong shouting for someone to "get on the goddamn phone, we need an ambulance". He remembered Johnny rushing past him with the smaller boy (he was a grown man, sure, but in that moment all Doyoung had been able to see was a scared, hurt kid) in his arms, being as careful as he could not to jostle his leg, trying to get him downstairs where the ambulance could easily pick him up. 

The whole incident had rocked their department to the core. And aside from the obvious scrambling they'd needed to do to cover Donghyuck's workload (no small feat in itself), the young man's larger than life presence left an even bigger hole in his absence. 

So Doyoung could certainly understand his boyfriend's excitement at finally hearing a confirmation of Donghyuck's return. Jeno and the rest of the advertising kids had always been especially close. Donghyuck, Jeno, and five other young men had all started together in the same batch of hiring when their company had decided to create a dedicated advertising sub department of their internal marketing department where Doyoung was already working. Not to mention they were all around the same age and half of them had gone to university together. In fact, Mark - who had started out in advertising with their little group, but had been promoted to marketing division proper about a year and a half ago - had been particularly broken up about Donghyuck's absence and frankly made sure that he and the rest of the marketing team felt it as well. Not that they wouldn't anyway. Donghyuck had sort of a strange position within their team. He'd also received a promotion to marketing proper but the team leader of advertising just couldn't bear to let him go completely, so they worked out a deal wherein Donghyuck essentially split his time between the two departments. It benefited them actually, considering the two departments were already connected and much of the work done between them had an effect on the other. Donghyuck became their defacto liaison between the two - the bridge between advertising and marketing. It was a lot of work (too much work, Doyoung privately thought) but Donghyuck always assured everyone he was up for the challenge. 

Until he got hurt. 

It had been bad enough that, not only was he out of work for months, but he actually ended up going home to his parent's house in Jeju. Although Doyoung occasionally received updates from Jeno, and even from Donghyuck himself once or twice, the company had been infuriatingly mum about the whole thing so they all just continued on covering, knowing he would return someday but never when. 

Until now apparently. 

"Does that mean he'll be in tomorrow?" Doyoung asked, nearly chuckling in disbelief. "Leave it to Donghyuck to come back on a Thursday rather than just starting after the long weekend like a sane person."

"I don't know that he's back to work yet but he's back home," Jeno explained patiently. He still seemed the slightest bit antsy though and Doyoung knew why. The company provided them housing as part of their contracts - tiny, crappy accommodations but accommodations nonetheless. Jeno and the advertising kids all had single goshiwons in a building a few stations farther from the office, while Doyoung and the marketing team lived in small (very small) single apartments in another building. Donghyuck currently resided in the apartment almost directly above Doyoung’s. He was back, practically next door, and Jeno wanted to see him. 

Doyoung considered saying something about it when another series of notifications erupted from his boyfriend's phone. Jeno read them over, face carefully blank now. When he glanced up to see Doyoung watching him expectantly his expression turned sheepish. 

"I guess Renjun and Jaemin are going over to see him," he said carefully. 

"Jeno, my love, why don't you join them," Doyoung offered easily. "I know you've missed your friend and far be it from me to prevent an epic 00 line get together. Besides, I've got all this work I can try to finish."

Doyoung waved a few of his papers around to prove his point but Jeno only shook his head with a sweet smile. 

"No, they'll be so riled up from not seeing each other for so long they won't even notice whether I'm there or not. I'll just go see him after work tomorrow," he said, leaning over to set both his bowl and his phone down on the coffee table before turning fully toward Doyoung. "Besides, tonight is our night. I wanna stay with my boyfriend."

And just like that, Doyoung melted. He was out of his seat without a second thought, work be damned. He had the world's cutest, sweetest boyfriend who wanted to spend time with him.

He made his way over to the couch, plopping down basically onto Jeno's lap, drawing a laugh from the younger boy. 

"If you insist," Doyoung teased, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck. "We'll spend good quality time tonight. But why don't you at least pop in and say hi to Donghyuck after you leave? If it's not too late. I'm sure he's missed you all."

"That's a great idea," Jeno murmured easily, circling his own arms around Doyoung's waist and pulling him close. He leaned his forehead against Doyoung's with a contented sigh. Then he quirked his head to meet Doyoung's eye with a wry smile,

"So when you say 'quality time' you mean…"

"Oh get over here and kiss me," Doyoung ordered with a grin. Jeno chuckled to himself and quickly complied. 

* * *

Donghyuck did return to work the following Tuesday but Doyoung didn't actually see him face to face until that Friday. 

It wasn't by choice but Donghyuck, of course, was swamped with getting back up to speed with everything - advertising had snatched him the moment his dress shoes touched linoleum on Tuesday morning and hadn't let him go since. But Taeyong had finally convinced their own team leader to throw his weight around a little bit and basically demand their due time.

Even though most of their team had snuck downstairs to greet him over the course of the week, production essentially came to a stand still when Donghyuck appeared at 9am precisely and took a good 45 minutes to properly restart again. Doyoung had initially joined the fray but as he watched the younger man get pulled into increasingly animated conversation with each of their coworkers (their marketing department maknae was well loved, after all), he decided to wait out the rush by actually starting on his work.

"This is why Taeyong made you his assistant manager," Jaehyun quipped as he passed Doyoung, finally making his way back to his desk a good twenty minutes into the start of shift. 

"Taeyong made me his assistant manager so he could do fuck all but dote on Donghyuck?" Doyoung asked jokingly, glancing over where the subject in question was currently hovering beside Donghyuck as he yukked it up with Johnny and Mark. God they'd be there forever. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the reason he listed on his official request," Jaehyun responded with a dimpled smile. Doyoung merely snorted, waving him off, causing Jaehyun to laugh as he disappeared behind his cubicle.

Finally, just when he was seriously considering playing hardass and breaking up the party, Doyoung heard Taeyong order the remaining stragglers back to their desks. 

Doyoung shot what he hoped were mildly disapproving looks at Taeil and Jungwoo as they passed him but they were too caught up chatting with one another to spare him even a brief glance. It was just as well though, Doyoung might be an excellent nag but he was a terrible disciplinarian. 

He waited as Taeyong ran over the game plan he had in mind for Donghyuck that morning, getting him up to speed on any of the developments with marketing that he might not have heard yet from advertising.

Once Taeyong too finally returned to his cubicle, Doyoung gave it another five minutes before finally easing out of his chair and wandering over to Donghyuck's desk. 

It was almost strange to see him sitting there. His departure had been so sudden that all of his things had remained there, exactly as he'd left them (minus a rogue banana they'd found rotting in one of the drawers about a week later). So while the space had retained all of his little pictures and trinkets and other small displays of his personality, it had come to represent something a little sad and very empty. 

But there he was again, sitting in the same chair, surrounded by all the same things, and it was as if his presence somehow dwarfed the space. 

Doyoung leaned against the cubicle wall, taking a moment to watch Donghyuck diligently rearranging things, back to him, readying himself to get to work.

"I'll admit it, I missed seeing you sitting there," Doyoung said, crossing his arms with a small smile. 

Donghyuck didn't even pause, forcing his senior to watch in silence for another 30 whole seconds as he continued to move things around his desk. 

"Who's that?" he asked finally, not looking up. "It's been so long, I don't recognize the voice anymore."

"Come on, that's harsh," Doyoung whined, knowing full well that he probably deserved it a little. But that didn't mean that he was actually mentally or emotionally prepared to deal with a spiteful Donghyuck. He'd just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best. 

Donghyuck finally spun his chair around to face him looking wholly unimpressed. 

"I've been back for three entire days. You're the only one in the whole department who hasn't come to see me," he deadpanned, (formerly) injured leg kicked out in front of him, other leg lolling to the side, hands woven together in the space in between. 

Doyoung bit back the urge to make an excuse, although he had several. He fought down a 'well you could have just as easily come up here' because it wouldn't help his case, plus even he knew it was slightly unreasonable.

"I meant to come," Doyoung offered by way of apology. He knew it wasn't much. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought you'd be up here sooner."

"No it does not," the younger boy sniffed matter-of-factly, but that he was even bothering to humor Doyoung at all boded well - he might still make it out of this conservation mostly intact! 

Doyoung must have looked too excited by the possibility because Donghyuck eyed him disapprovingly with a tsk. 

"Honestly, I work with Jeno. I thought for sure you'd use visiting your boyfriend as an excuse to come check on me," he pointed out, sounding ever so slightly smug. 

This left Doyoung momentarily (frustratingly) at a loss for words. He  _ had _ considered sneaking down to advertising several times over the past few days with that exact excuse in mind. He'd spent so long dithering over the idea that it probably would have cost him less time to have just bit the bullet and done it. 

But he hadn't and now he was being called out. 

He had always felt… uncomfortable wasn’t the right word... He'd always felt some type of way about the ease with which Donghyuck seemed to be able to read his mind. His only saving grace in that regard was that Donghyuck seemed to find said observations so ridiculous that he didn't actually believe they could be true. Lucky for Doyoung.

"Please, I'm a professional," he merely replied, pretending to scoff. 

Donghyuck remained unimpressed. 

"Just say you feel guilty for not caring and go," the younger man muttered, looking ready to turn back around. 

"Alright, alright! I do feel guilty," Doyoung admitted, holding up his hand to stop him. "But it's because I  _ do _ care. I feel bad for not coming. But it's not my fault you're so popular. I had to wait my turn."

This earned him the smallest of smiles, which Doyoung took as encouragement to continue. 

"I needed to come get a look at you after all these months," he continued, eyeing Donghyuck over carefully. "I was worried you'd come back all emaciated and sad but you actually look really good. I'm relieved."

This earned him an amused snort. 

"Okay, now you're just trying to get on my good side," Donghyuck accused with a wide grin. He shook his head. "You can just say I've gained weight. Your boyfriend and Jaemin won't shut up about it and Yuta hyung has been teasing me all week too. You try not to gain weight living with my mother! Especially when you can't even run away."

He was joking around of course but Doyoung wasn't. He shook his head solemnly. 

"I'm being serious, you look good - healthy. You were getting too thin before, skipping meals and making us worry. Besides," he said, reaching one hand up to make a pinching gesture with his fingers, "your cheeks are so full, it makes me want to eat them."

"Please don't do that," Donghyuck deadpanned without missing a beat. "I'm pretty sure I need them."

Doyoung merely grinned, shifting his weight. 

"Have a seat," Donghyuck offered, noticing this. 

"On what, precisely?" Doyoung asked dryly, gesturing at the clear lack of chairs. 

Donghyuck locked eyes with him, patting his lap invitingly, expression completely impassive. He did this with everyone - this strange skinship chicken. And he usually won too. Doyoung didn't want to admit it gave him pause but he quickly recovered. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to put added weight on a recently injured leg," he replied clinically, uncrossing and recrossing his arms.

Donghyuck merely shrugged, holding eye contact as he patted his legs once more. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, glancing at the desk beside him, walking over to push some of the papers and office supplies aside. 

"I shouldn't be over here distracting you," he said, even as he was easing down to sit on the edge. "Plus I have tons of work to finish."

Donghyuck perked up somewhat. 

"That's right! They made lots of changes around here since I've been gone, Assistant Manager Kim," he joked, turning his chair to face Doyoung, kicking at his shoes lightly with his good leg. "How's that been going."

"It's going," Doyoung responded with a big smile. "It's more work of course but I like the new responsibility. Plus now Taeyong finally has someone reliable to support him."

"You know," Donghyuck stage whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially, eyes twinkling in amusement, "I heard they only caved and offered Taeyong hyung the manager spot because you insisted on taking the assistant manager position. You said they can either remove him or promote him, but you're taking that job."

"What are you saying?" Doyoung demand, half laughing, half whining. "Taeyong got the promotion because the old team leader left. Everyone got bumped up a level. It's your first day back and you're already starting rumors!"

"I have very reliable intel that says otherwise," Donghyuck replied, in all (feigned) seriousness. He pointed at Doyoung, poking him in the chest firmly to emphasize his point. "Just admit it. You forced a department restructuring because you were tired of waiting on your well deserved promotion."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, grabbing ahold of his junior's finger to stop his abuse. 

"Well if Lee Donghyuck heard it, it must be true," he pronounced, but there was no bite to his words. He knew the younger man was just giving him a hard time. He'd long since given up trying to stop him from doing that. 

"I'm glad you finally realize," Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows victoriously. 

Doyoung merely sighed, hoping that not engaging him would end the ribbing. 

"But honestly, it must have been tough, hyung," Donghyuck continued, finally sounding sincere. "Starting in a new position and covering for me at the same time."

Doyoung felt himself melt a little. Donghyuck could be a lot of things but occasionally (very occasionally when it came to Doyoung) he could be extremely considerate and sweet. It was in those moments that he finally understood how he and Jeno worked so well together. 

“And actually, since you had to work so hard, I want you to know something,” the younger man continued, looking up at Doyoung earnestly. Then he broke into a wicked smile. “I’m glad - you should have to work hard once in a while~”

“Yah, come here brat,” Doyoung gritted out, reaching out to pinch one of Donghyuck’s cheeks harshly causing a small yelp of pain almost drowned in a series of giggles.

“That’s all very cute but could you two maybe stop flirting long enough for Donghyuck to actually… you know… get back to work?” Johnny called blithely from where he stood waiting by the coffeemaker, watching them in amusement.

Doyoung glanced at a still laughing Donghyuck before releasing both his cheek and his finger from his grip.

“Johnny Seo, you’re the last person who’s allowed to say those things to me,” Doyoung called out mildly, pushing himself to stand. “And talk to me when you can have a conversation with even  _ one _ member of this team without practically undressing them with your eyes.”

Johnny merely grinned, holding up his hands in surrender before retrieving his coffee and making his way back to his desk.

Doyoung glanced back at Donghyuck who was grinning up at him in clear amusement. Doyoung placed his hand on his cheek affectionately, before swatting it firmly, causing the younger man to pout.

“Back to work, rookie, we don’t have all day,” he teased, making to leave.

“Yes sir! I’ll work hard, Assistant Manager, sir!” Donghyuck cried dramatically - loudly enough that Doyoung heard several muffled snickers from the surrounding cubicles.

He took the long way back to his desk solely for the purpose of passing Taeyong. When he did, his senior looked up at him with a carefully curated smile, which only confirmed Doyoung’s suspicion - he’d sic’d Johnny on him, probably because Johnny was the only one shameless enough to give him a hard time over the same thing the rest of the office had been doing for an entire hour before. And that was the same reason Taeyong didn’t have the guts to do it himself.

Doyoung met Taeyong’s eye, offering his brightest, most polite smile before leaning against the door of his cubicle.

The terrified look on Taeyong’s face at the thought of Doyoung confronting him about it was revenge enough, so he merely snorted before turning wordlessly back toward his desk.

Just as he sat down, something came careening over the top of his cubicle, bonking him harmlessly on the head. Doyoung nearly squeaked in surprise - it had been a long time since he’d been subjected to random flying objects from the desk diagonal (4 months to be exact).

Instead, he snorted in amusement, retrieving the balled up paper to find a note that read:

‘Still mad at you

Buy me lunch later’

Doyoung rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. He grabbed his phone and shot off a message to Donghyuck:

‘Will you forgive me then?’

He heard a phone buzz, waiting a few moments before another paper ball came flying toward him. He caught this one, opening it as well:

‘I’ll consider it’

He sighed, shaking his head, reaching for his phone one last time:

‘Fine, come get me at lunch. Get to work, brat.’

He smiled to himself as he set his phone down, shaking his mouse to wake up his computer.

It was nice having Donghyuck back.


	2. Grand Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Doyoung!  
> Please accept my gift of ratting you out for your giant crush on your two dongsaengs!  
> But to be fair... who wouldn't fall for [this](https://twitter.com/Dicon_NCT127/status/1157305405891964929?s=19) Hyuck?  
> No one, that's who.  
> This is a Hyuck harem fic on god.

“Ah, Doyoung sunbaenim, what a surprise,” Renjun greeted him as he poked his head into the advertising offices on the 5th floor. He’d made plans to have lunch with Jeno but he hadn’t gotten a response to his ‘ready to go?’ message. He’d decided to go retrieve him himself, rather than waste time waiting in the lobby. Jeno probably just needed a little reminder.

Renjun was standing in front of the copy machine by the door, looking him over appraisingly. He knew all of the advertising kids quite well but he had to admit, it had been a long time since he’d been down here.

“Renjun, always so formal - you act like we aren’t close,” Doyoung teased cheerfully, entering fully now.

“Of course we’re close Dongyang - sorry,  _ Doyoung _ sunbaenim,” Renjun replied politely, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye, very reminiscent of another troublesome member of the advertising team. “I do enjoy all the time we spend together.”

Doyoung was considering chastising him for this obvious mocking when a loud, overly excited voice caught his attention.

“Lee Donghyuck! I just realized you made sure to come back  _ juuuust _ in time for the fiscal year end party,” crooned one Na Jaemin, who had bleached his hair at some point since the last time Doyoung had seen him. He vaguely wondered if that was entirely up to protocol, but he didn’t actually care enough to bother mentioning it. “You sly dog, only here for the fun, I see how you operate. What are you wearing, then?”

“I don’t know why my wardrobe concerns you, Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck replied casually, not looking up from what he was doing at his computer.

“I know why it concerns him,” Renjun called out evenly, shooting Doyoung an apologetic grin and bowing as he made his way over to join his colleagues.

Doyoung waved him off, content to watch in amusement.

“Aw come on, Hyuckie, don’t be a spoil sport,” Jaemin pouted, coming around to lean over the side of his friend’s cubicle, beside Renjun. “I can’t have you outshining me, let’s all coordinate.”

“Sure,  _ that’s _ the reason you want to match,” Renjun said knowingly, earning him an elbow from Jaemin and an amused head shake from Donghyuck.

“You act like you’re not already planning to match with me,” Jaemin hissed quietly, but not quiet enough for Doyoung to miss it.

He glanced at his watch, then around the room. Where was Jeno?

As if on cue, his boyfriend turned the corner hurriedly, with a box full of paperwork that he immediately set on Donghyuck’s desk, sparing only a cursory glance at his friends.

“Here’re the files from last December. I have to go, I’m already late for lunch. Just leave it out for me to put away when I come back,” he said quickly, offering Hyuck a quick pat on the shoulder before turning to make a hasty exit. He didn’t get far, though.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Donghyuck said teasingly, rolling his chair to catch him, latching onto one of his hands. “Why do you get to leave for lunch on time while we all slave away here, huh? You think you’re special or something Lee Jeno? Just because you do all my hard labor?”

Doyoung watched in amusement as Jeno hesitated, looking from Jaemin and Renjun then back to Hyuck, who was smiling up at him in that dangerously sweet way he did when he was planning on making someone’s life difficult.

“It’s not my fault you don’t have a boyfriend waiting for you - I’m on a schedule,” Jeno joked finally, tone far more endeared than his words revealed.

“What do you mean? I have your boyfriend waiting on me all the time,” Hyuck teased right as Renjun hummed thoughtfully.

“That explains why he showed up here then,” Renjun murmured, gesturing toward Doyoung over his shoulder.

The other three looked at him in confusion, before spotting Doyoung still hovering casually near the doorway. He smiled, raising a hand in greeting, which Jaemin and Renjun returned, while Jeno and Donghyuck merely looked surprised.

“I didn’t hear back from Jeno as I was leaving so I decided to hunt him down myself,” Doyoung announced, making his way over to where his boyfriend stood. He noticed Jeno carefully remove himself from Donghyuck’s grip before meeting him halfway. Doyoung smiled when he pecked his cheek, earning a smirk from Jaemin and a muffled ‘eww’ from someone - probably Jisung - on the far side of the office.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, we’re a little behind this morning,” Jeno explained with a smile. Doyoung was about to reassure him that it was no problem when Hyuck interrupted.

“Wow, so you  _ do _ know how to get to the advertising department,” he called out brightly, wearing that same ‘about to ruin you day’ grin. “I just assumed you couldn’t find it in this labyrinth of a building~”

Doyoung groaned loudly while Jeno grinned at him.

“Are you ever going to let that go? You’ve been back over 3 weeks,” he complained, reaching down to weave his fingers through Jeno’s.

“I’m trying my best to move on but you hurt me deeply, hyung. It’s not something I can just get over like that.”

“What if I bring you back an order of jjajangmyeon from lunch?” he offered, sounding resigned.

“That would probably help,” Donghyuck allowed, pretending to sound put-upon.

“If all else fails, I can always win you over with food,” Doyoung joked.

“Jjajangmyeon?” Jaemin teased, leaning over to pinch Hyuck’s cheeks, causing him to pout slightly. “Giving up on your diet so easily? I thought you were trying to lose the extra weight.”

“What diet?” Doyoung asked, apparently sharper than he meant because Jaemin quickly dropped his hand, looking back at him reproachfully and he was pretty sure Jeno was giving him a similar look, but his gaze remained on Donghyuck, examining him carefully. “Why do you need to diet? Just eat healthy! It’s only been 3 weeks and you’ve already lost a lot of weight. Just make sure you’re eating for crying out loud.”

“Jjajangmyeon is hardly healthy, hyung,” Jeno said weakly, rubbing his free hand over his boyfriend’s arm to - to what? To placate him? Had he overreacted that much?

“Okay but you know what I mean,” he muttered, turning to look at his boyfriend who was smiling understandingly. “But he looks fine the way he is, don’t you think? Doesn’t he look fine?”

“Of course he looks fine, he always looks fine,” Jeno agreed quietly, sounding mildly embarrassed. “I know you’re just concerned about us, hyung.” Doyoung blinked.

“Right. I just want what’s best for you guys,” he said, turning to glance back at the other three. Jaemin and Renjun looked a little confused and Donghyuck was merely looking him over curiously.

“Anyway… we’ll be going then,” Doyoung said, a little flustered with himself for somehow making everything awkward. He accidentally waved with the hand that was holding Jeno’s. “Sorry for invading your space and stealing your coworker.”

There was a chorus of mingled affirmations and goodbyes before Doyoung allowed a smiling Jeno to lead him out into the hallway and over to the elevator where he began chatting idly about his day.

They didn’t mention it again, but when Doyoung ordered three bowls of jjajangmyeon to go, Jeno merely hid a grin.

* *  *

The party was in full swing and Doyoung had lost sight of Jeno. 

They had met up beforehand to grab dinner, knowing that the company would only provide meager finger foods under the guise of hosting an American style ‘cocktail party’. Doyoung was too old and too tired to be getting black out at a company event because he didn’t get enough in his stomach before drinking, and Jeno, of course, would never turn down a meal. Plus they got to spend more time together in their fancy dress clothes, all done up and polished. It was win-win-win.

So they had arrived at the event hall together - still earlier than most of their colleagues - and done the rounds, greeting all the seniors and upper level execs. They had already finished their first drinks and spent most of their time idly chatting with Taeyoung and Jaehyun (who appeared to have arrived together, as Doyoung was quick to point out to Jeno knowingly) by the time most of the other guests started to arrive. Embarrassingly, it seemed like half of Marketing and Advertising were the last to show, so Doyoung spent quite a bit more time making small talk with colleagues from other departments than he otherwise might have. Although, now that he’d been made Assistant Manager, it was something he’d likely have to get used to.

Finally, he started noticing more familiar faces popping up. Jungwoo arrived alone, quickly making a beeline for the bar, then over to them. Johnny, Yuta, and Taeil all appeared at once, causing a bit of a stir from the ladies of the Admin department, having dressed to impress.

Jeno excused himself to greet Chenle and Jisung, who had also arrived together. Doyoung let him go without complaint, privately thinking he’d never get used to thinking of those kids as adults who attended functions like the rest of them.

Almost a full hour after he and Jeno had arrived, there was another commotion which drew Doyoung’s attention. He glanced over, actually spotting Jeno first as his boyfriend waved to get his attention before pointing to indicate he was going toward the entryway. Doyoung nodded, gaze following the direction his boyfriend was headed when he realized the cause of the excitement.

The rest of the 00z had arrived, possibly the last to do so. Doyoung wanted to tsk at them for calling attention to the fact that their department was the most markedly tardy but even he was a little taken by their grand entrance. The hall that the company had rented was in the back end of one of the nicer hotels downtown, so there was a big, fancy ass marble staircase that lead from the lobby down to where the party was being held.

Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun had appeared, still laughing and talking amongst themselves about whatever silly thing they’d been discussing, appearing not to notice the attention (or perhaps so used to it by now that it didn’t even register, Doyoung thought vaguely).

They had really gone all out - Jaemin and Renjun in similar outfits, as promised, clearly intending to stand out in cream pants, brightly colored shirts and dark sports coats. Donghyuck had apparently managed to avoid getting roped in by Jaemin. He wasn't wearing a jacket, instead in a pair of tight black dress pants, long sleeved patterned shirt with the first few buttons purposely undone to reveal a delicate chain around his neck. He'd even done his hair up in a (fashionably) messy quiff. 

Since when had the kids cleaned up so nice, Doyoung wondered to himself. 

With Donghyuck flanked by his friends on either side, it almost looked like they were his extremely flamboyant bodyguards.

Honestly, it was all very much a Flower Four moment, especially when Jeno joined them at the bottom of the stairs. 

They all looked so nice together. They could easily pass for famous actors or idols, Doyoung noted with pride as Donghyuck greeted Jeno with a grin, grabbing him by the neck to bring him in for a rather disjointed group hug.

Doyoung turned away, smiling. He'd always found their friendship rather heartwarming and was more than happy to let them have their time together. 

He noted with much amusement that half the party still seemed to have their eyes on them with varying degrees of longing. 

But that was a few hours ago and Doyoung had barely seen Jeno for more than about ten minutes at a time since then. 

The party was still very much going - just getting to the point where a few people were starting to compete for MDP (most drunk partygoer) - so he wasn't yet itching to leave but he  _ was _ starting to miss his boyfriend.

He wandered around, stopping to greet whoever called out to him as he went. He chuckled as he passed a mildly stern Taeyong forcing Jungwoo to drink some water citing the fact that 'our departments already managed to win for latest arrivals, we're not going to take most sloppy drunk too'.

He wandered down one of the hallways leading to a series of smaller rooms off the main entertaining area. Finally he spotted Jeno leaning casually against one of the doorways, apparently watching Mark, Donghyuck, and Renjun chatting with a group of young women he recognized from HR and Admin.

"Hi there, handsome," he greeted silky, laughing when Jeno started slightly before shooting him a warm smile. Doyoung wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, following his gaze as it returned to his friends. 

The girls looked very invested in whatever they were talking about and the boys responded in kind. It took a minute for Doyoung to notice that Renjun had a couple fingers tucked into the back of Donghyuck's belt, hand resting just above his ass. He chose not to point this out. 

"Having fun?" he asked instead, leaning his head on Jeno's shoulder affectionately. 

He got a quiet affirming hum in return that made him chuckle. 

"Don't sound too enthused now," he teased, squeezing Jeno a little tighter. 

"It's been fun," Jeno reassured him, leaning his head against Doyoung’s lovingly. They watched the group for another minute. At some point Renjun had begun rubbing circles into the small of Donghyuck’s back with his thumb.

“It seems like everyone is happy to have Donghyuck back,” he offered casually. Jeno’s responding snort reverberated slightly through his skull.

“Yeah, everybody wants a piece of him,” he agreed, leaning away to smile over at Doyoung. “00 line especially - Jaemin and Renjun have been up his ass all night.”

Doyoung blinked, letting out a surprised laugh. Jeno was crude around him so rarely that is always managed to catch him a little off guard. Not that he minded of course. Jeno’s grin widened, seeming to notice his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Oh, don’t let him fool you - nobody’s been farther up Hyuck’s ass these past few weeks than Jeno~” came a familiar voice behind them. A hand landed firmly on Doyoung’s shoulder and he turned to see Jaemin looking very pleased with himself.

“Forgive the harsh language,” he continued, pretending to try to mollify Doyoung. The older man caught the devilish grin he shot Jeno, though, and wasn’t convinced. “Just trying to maintain consistency of phrasing!”

“Oi, Jaemin-ah! Jeno-yah! Come here, the girls have a question,” Mark called out, offering a little wave when he belatedly noticed Doyoung.

Jeno shot him an apologetic look.

“I’ll come find you after,” he promised with a smile, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Doyoung nodded with an easy smile of his own, watching as Jaemin instantly wrapped an arm over Jeno’s shoulder, directing him back to the group.

“Why are you always playing innocent in front of your boyfriend, huh? He’s bound to find out eventually that you’re just a big miscreant like the rest of us,” Jaemin teased as they went. Jeno shook his head with a little smirk.

“I don’t need to play innocent - compared to your rotten ass I  _ am _ innocent,” he replied matter-of-factly. Jaemin took a moment to consider this before conceding to his point,

“Well when you put it that way… fair.”

Doyoung shook his head, biting back a grin. 

He turned and headed back to the main hall, where he was promptly intercepted by Johnny and Jaehyun who were apparently taking bets on who would embarrass themselves in front of the bosses and which singles would go home with whom.

Doyoung put 5,000 won on Eunhyuk in Accounting before slipping off to get himself another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, so we've got a lot of interesting interactions going on here.  
> Wonder if they'll lead to anything~
> 
> Lol @ [this](https://twitter.com/dojaez/status/1222461185661992960?s=19) being the tone of this entire story 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! I have more written but I'd like to stay ahead with my writing so I don't have a set post schedule or anything lol.  
> At this point I just plan to keep going until it feels right lol


	3. Loosen Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I made it clear before, but generally I imagine each new scene taking place anywhere between a few days to a few weeks apart. At the very least, they're never on the same day. Just for reference lol  
> I also apologize for what will likely be the completely incorrect use of business and marketing language in his chapter lol. I did some research but it's probably still mostly nonsense. Just go with it, okay! It's to show their business savvy sides that's all~

Monday wasn't one of their usual days but when Jeno showed up at his door all sweaty and disheveled after his gym session, Doyoung certainly wasn't going to complain.

He barely managed to remove his mouth from Doyoung's long enough to explain that Johnny had recently gotten a new gaming laptop and he had offered to sell Jeno his old one on the cheap, so Hyuck had suggested they all play together at his place so Jeno could test it out. He was just waiting for the other two to get home and ready before he'd head up to join them. 

Doyoung listened to this all rather impatiently, somewhat more interested in attempting to remove his boyfriend's pesky clothes. 

When Jeno weakly complained that he didn't have time to fool around, Doyoung had merely raised an inquiring eyebrow to which Jeno predictably caved but not before insisting on a quick shower first. 

"I'm gross, hyung, it's unsanitary," he whined, swatting away Doyoung's hands as he pawed at the waistband of Jeno's sweats. 

Doyoung, being the mild germaphobe he was, had to concede to this argument.

He was waiting outside the bathroom, though, and once the door opened he didn't even let Jeno so much as step outside before he was on his knees. 

Jeno offered to reciprocate of course (notably resisting checking the time as he did) but Doyoung waved him off. 

"Come back down to me when you're done with your little game and we'll play some more," Doyoung murmured affectionately, flipping his boyfriend's still damp hair out of his eyes. "It doesn't matter what time, just come."

Normally Doyoung was very particular about getting his 7+ hours of sleep but the surprise visit from a very hot boyfriend had gotten him all wound up so he was willing to forfeit his usual routine for some delicious delayed gratification. 

Jeno seemed pleased with this arrangement, disappearing into Doyoung’s room to change.

Doyoung cleaned up, washing his face in the bathroom to ensure that no incriminating fluids remained. Just as he was drying off, his doorbell rang. He glanced around quizzically, throwing the towel back on the drying rack before making his way over to check the front door monitor. Strangely, it was totally blacked out. Doyoung pressed the intercom,

“Who’s there?” he asked politely. Usually the only people that rang his doorbell were food or package delivery guys.

There was no answer but he did hear the shuffling of movement. Finally he realized what was going on.

“Yah, Lee Donghyuck… get your dirty hands off my lens,” he ordered. The screen remained black but he heard some muffled chuckling.

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung marched over to the door and shoved it open with a scowl.

Hyuck stood there, grinning at him cheekily, one hand still pressed over his doorbell, the other tucked casually into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Took you long enough,” he said teasingly, making to push past Doyoung into the house.

The older man held his ground, shouldering him back lightly, moving to block the doorway.

“If you want to come inside you’ll have to at least pretend to ask politely,” Doyoung insisted, crossing his arms firmly.

“Fine, I don’t really need to come inside then. I just need Jeno,” he responded, appearing extremely pleased with himself. “Johnny’s got the computer at my place and we’re ready to go.”

“Jeno just got out of the shower, he’d still getting ready,” Doyoung informed him smuggly. “So I guess you’ll have to wait.”

Donghyuck deflated slightly at this, putting his other hand in his pocket as he pouted.

“And you’re just gonna make me wait out here in the hall?” he asked, more of a whine than anything.

“You can come inside if you ask nicely,” Doyoung replied brightly. Hyuck only groaned loudly.

“Is it really that hard not to be mean to me?” the older man demanded.

“Yes,” came the instant reply, smirk firmly in place. Doyoung rolled his eyes but didn’t move. He put up with a lot from Donghyuck, he didn’t feel bad giving him a hard time this once.

“Ugh, you really were made for the Assistant Manager position, weren’t you?” the younger man asked, clearly goading him. “You’re so uptight. Look at you! You even look uptight!”

Doyoung blinked a few times, glancing down at himself. He hadn’t yet changed out of his work clothes but he hadn’t had much time to consider doing so before Jeno showed up. It’s not like he usually wore a button up all night. Donghyuck on the other hand was looking incredibly relaxed in decently nice grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was sticking out cutely, probably from being freshly washed and blow-dried. He certainly looked very soft and comfy and inviting.

When Doyoung didn’t have a comeback for this accusation, he noticed that Hyuck was staring at something right around his collar. For some reason, Doyoung’s first instinct was to think back to whether Jeno could have accidentally left a hickey, but they hadn’t really had enough time to get into any quality making out. Then his stomach clenched at the terrible notion that he might have ended up with some jizz on his shirt without noticing. God, that would be embarrassing in front of anyone but he was sure Donghyuck would never let him live it down.

Suddenly Hyuck reached up, crooking a finger around the knot of his tie and yanking. This sent Doyoung stumbling forward a step, nearly crashing into the younger man before he managed to catch himself. And it was probably due to surprise or maybe because he’d already gotten himself all riled up not long before but he found his heart racing as he watched Donghyuck pull his tie off with one hand, brows furrowed and tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“There,” Hyuck said, having successfully removed the article, appearing pleased with himself as he handed the slip of fabric back to Doyoung. “I can’t believe anyone could still be wearing a tie at 8pm at night, jeez. Now you just need to undo a few-”

Doyoung swatted his hands away as he made to reach for his top button, effectively cutting him off.

“Would you quit it?” Doyoung huffed, glancing down in an attempt to hide the fact that his face seemed to be heating slightly. “I can undress myself, thank you very much.”

He was too focused on fumbling with undoing the first two buttons to notice the little knowing smirk that found its way onto Donghyuck’s lips.

“Fine, fine, I’m sure you’ve got it under control,” the younger boy allowed before raising his voice to call out into the apartment, “Lee Jeno, hurry up! Your boyfriend’s stripping in the hallway!”

Doyoung considered yanking the door closed in Hyuck’s face when he heard a loud

“Huh?” from behind him.

“To no one’s surprise, your little friend here is keeping himself entertained by mocking me,” Doyoung informed him dryly, glancing over his shoulder.

Jeno had changed into a fresh pair of sweats and a baggy tank top, his hair still the slightest bit damp, looking like the world’s softest Strong Boi™. Was Doyoung really going to let him go, looking like that? He was truly a giving man.

“Well you kept me out here long enough,” Donghyuck complained at Jeno over his shoulder. “Come on, Johnny’s probably up there twiddling his thumbs in my room. And I make it a general rule not to keep tall, handsome men in my bed waiting.”

Jeno laughed while Doyoung pretended to look suspicious.

“Are you sure you’re just playing video games up there?” he asked. “You’re not trying to corrupt my boyfriend, are you?”

“Oh, I can assure you… I’m 100% trying to corrupt him,” Donghyuck answered, sounding perfectly innocuous. Jeno leaned forward to shove his shoulder playfully with a noise of complaint.

“We’re actually playing video games,” he assured his boyfriend with a smile. “Scout’s honor. Besides, Hyuck’s been trying to corrupt me for 6 years, and he hasn’t broken me yet.”

“All the more reason to try!” Donghyuck piped up as Jeno merely rolled his eyes. “I play the long game. I like a challenge.”

“Somehow I have no trouble believing that,” Doyoung said, shaking his head.

“We’d better get going,” Jeno said, somewhat apologetically. He leaned in to place a quick peck on his boyfriend’s cheek. Then he lowered his voice to add, “I’ll see you later.”

Doyoung beamed, watching as he shouldered past Hyuck, making his way toward the stairs.

Donghyuck stood there for another moment and they both merely looked at each other until the former raised his arms like he was going in for a hug and pursed his lips into a smooch, offering a peck of his own.

Doyoung stopped him with a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back with a noise of minor disgust.

Donghyuck relented, merely shrugging his shoulders as if to say ‘suit yourself’ before turning to follow Jeno down the hall.

Doyoung listened as their conversation echoed from the stairwell until his front door slowly swung shut.

He stood there for another moment before glancing down at the tie he was still holding in one hand. He let out a quiet sigh, heading toward his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

  
  


* *  *

“Uuuhh, you might want to let go,” came a slightly concerned voice in Doyoung’s ear. He jumped, glancing down to see his coffee nearly overflowing. 

He hissed in surprise, dropping his hand just in time to avoid being burned by scalding hot coffee, desperately pushing the power button until the machine finally stopped.

Luckily he’d caught it before it made too much of a mess. He glanced over to find a tentatively smiling Jaehyun hovering just over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the warning. I must have pressed the wrong size,” Doyoung said weakly, reaching around the side of the coffee machine to grab a handful of napkins which he used to wipe down his cup and the drip tray, which had caught most of the excess.

“No problem, man,” Jaehyun said easily, patting him on the back. “You alright today? You’ve been a little spacey.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve been a little out of it the past few days, not really sure why,” Doyoung answered absentmindedly as he moved aside to free up the machine and toss the sullied napkins in the trash. “Probably not getting enough sleep or something.”

“Me, constantly,” Jaehyun joked, pressing buttons until his own coffee began pouring out. “Thank god for caffeine or I’d actually be dead. When did it get so hard just working and having a life at the same time?”

“Hell if I know,” Doyoung replied, taking a tentative sip from his cup. It was still too hot but if he didn’t drink some of it, he’d have a hard time getting it back to his desk without spilling.

He glanced up to see Johnny and Donghyuck walk into the office, probably returning from lunch. They were laughing together about something, Johnny’s hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder as the younger man made wild gestures that seemed to relate to whatever story he was enthusiastically telling. Johnny laughed easily, pulling him close as he steered them both toward his own cubicle.

Doyoung hummed to himself as they disappeared from sight, causing Jaehyun to look back up at him quizzically.

He considered not saying anything but Jaehyun and Johnny were close and he felt his curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s nothing really, I was just kind of wondering…” he started, tapering off in indecision. Jaehyun picked up his cup and turned to face him fully, nodding for him to continue.

“It doesn’t really matter, but I just wonder if Johnny and Donghyuck actually had a thing,” he said casually, taking another careful sip of his coffee. “They’re constantly flirting but like, they both flirt with everything that breathes, so it doesn’t really mean much.”

Jaehyun looked at him for a second, then quirked his head thoughtfully, glancing in the direction of Johnny’s desk.

“I’m not really sure,” he answered noncommittally, turning back to Doyoung. “I know they’re close. I wouldn’t be surprised, to be honest. They’re both pretty much ‘no-strings-attached’ kind of guys. They could probably make it work if they wanted.”

“Makes sense,” Doyoung said evenly. He was fairly certain Jaehyun had more than just a vague idea but he didn’t care enough to push it. Instead he raised his cup with a smile. “To our afternoon caffeine fix.”

“Amen,” Jaehyun joked, raising his own cup. They both made their way back to their respective desks.

Doyoung sank into his chair with a huff, setting his coffee carefully off to the side where he couldn’t easily knock it over. He jostled his mouse to wake up his computer, glancing around absently to try to figure out where he’d left off before lunch.

At this point he wasn’t even sure what he’d done all day.

After several moments of simply staring blankly down at his desk, he heard some shuffling and adjusting and the creaking of an office chair as Donghyuck returned to his desk. There was a flurry papers ruffling, keys clacking, a pen tapping against the desk.

Occasionally it struck Doyoung just how easily he managed to tune out all the noise Hyuck made just existing over there. Especially after 4 whole months of dead silence. The maknae’s bustling around, 'getting work done' sounds were almost calming in a way. They created a sort of white noise that Doyoung didn’t seem to notice unless he was really paying attention.

He shook his head with a small grin, finally locating the paperwork he’d been in the middle of finishing. He let the caffeine bring his sluggish brain back to life, settling into a comfortable productive flow for the rest of the afternoon.

  
  


* *  *

Doyoung was stressed.

He was often stressed, and he was typically fairly decent at handling it but this week was testing him. Taeil was on vacation, Donghyuck hadn’t been in Marketing since Monday, and their deadline to pitch their next round of concept testing was the following week.

At least Doyoung wasn’t the only one who was stressed. Taeyoung wasn’t typically one to show the pressure he was under, especially in front of the team but he and Doyoung had known each other a long time. He had always been able to read his friend better than almost anyone and he did his best to ease the burden of leading as much as possible.

But this time, feeling the weight of Taeyong’s general worry looming over the office was enough to start to instill some real panic in him. As a department they had never missed a deadline and none of them wanted to start now.

So when he found himself hovering over Taeyong’s shoulder as his senior was attempting to finesse some of the ideas their team had been working on over the past few weeks into a few streamlined concepts that they could address in their Friday team meeting in order to somehow come up with a comprehensive pitch by Monday, it was all he could do not to pull his hair out.

It felt like they simply weren’t up to date on all their research - the company had been experimenting with a new digital marketing strategy since the new year (one that their department had implemented, of course) which had so far proven highly effective. The only problem with this was that they needed to do entirely new research to figure out exactly what was working where and why, so that they could continue to focus their attention on their most fruitful efforts.

That made handling tasks that normally felt like second nature to the team suddenly feel like pulling teeth.

That was exactly how Doyoung felt now, as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, trying to keep his tone even, to remain helpful as he and Taeyong went back and forth.

He was too engrossed in trying to prevent either himself or Taeyong from losing their shit to notice the flurry of greetings and hushed conversation that was happening a few cubicles away.

So much so that he actually started a little when someone eventually cleared their throat from behind them to get their attention. He and Taeyong both turned to see Donghyuck, Mark, and Yuta standing there, a few stacks of paperwork in hand.

“Taeyong sunbae, Doyoung sunbae - we’d like a little bit of your time,” Donghyuck announced sounding determined. He only ever referred to them by their office titles when he was in real professional mode, so they knew this wasn’t something trivial.

“Of course,” Taeyong allowed tiredly, “Go ahead.”

“When Donghyuck found out that you had Mark and I working on research for a consumer analysis, he took it upon himself to get involved as well,” Yuta informed them, moving forward to hand over a small stack of paperwork to Taeyong.

“I got the kids involved in completing some of our own research to evaluate our ad effectiveness,” Donghyuck added seriously, handing Doyoung his own bundle of paperwork. “I know we’ve been shorthanded lately and some of the research got pushed to the backburner but with everyone working on it, we were able to get a lot more done while still finishing the normal workload.”

“This allowed him more time to work together with the two of us - we came up with some interesting connections that might be helpful in terms of what you’ve been working on with the concept testing we’ve got coming up,” Mark added, moving to stand beside Taeyong, pointing out a few notes on the top page of the paperwork that Yuta had handed over.

Doyoung met Taeyong’s eye, the other man looked like he was trying to fight down an extremely proud smile.

“That was very forward thinking of you,” Taeyong mused, doing his best to remain serious (as opposed to simply devolving into cooing and praise). “Why don’t you give me a rundown of what you’ve come up with? That way we can include your ideas in tomorrow’s meeting.”

  
Donghyuck took the lead, explaining their findings as succinctly as he could. Doyoung was listening, he would swear up and down he was. But he couldn’t help watching his beloved junior ( _ juniors _ , his brain supplied) with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm about to say it... okay, so - Johnny and Hyuck definitely had sex after Jeno went back to Doyoung.
> 
> Looool I'm like physically incapable of not shipping johnhyuck, even when it's not their story.  
> But I mean, everyone was getting some that night so...  
> Fyi, Johnny is the one who lives directly above Doyoung, next door to Hyuck. That's the closest I could make them to roommates in this lol (omg they were practically roommates).
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love feedback but also, I just generally hope you enjoy~


	4. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings folks!  
> Since this is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter, I figured I wouldn't wait long to post it.  
> I'm starting to catch up to what I have written so I'm trying to focus on writing more, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“God, I never should have followed your friends on instagram,” Doyoung groused teasingly as he scrolled idly through his phone. “All I ever see anymore are Jaemin and Renjun’s faces in different locations all over town. Where do they find the time to go out so much anyway?”

“Why _do_ you follow my friends, hyung?” Jeno asked teasingly, reaching out to snag a bite of cake. It was Saturday and they were out on a rare cafe date. It had been a slow morning - they’d both had hweshiks earlier in the week, plus Jeno had been out the previous night with the OG Advertising crew (ie 00z, plus Chenle, Jisung, and Mark). He had ended up crashing at Doyoung’s place at some godforsaken hour (Doyoung barely remembered waking up long enough to greet him and make sure he wasn’t going to puke before falling back asleep) and even though he was still young enough not to have a terrible hangover, neither of them were feeling close to motivated to do much the following morning. And they certainly weren’t interested in going out again.

So instead they’d spent the morning mostly in bed - first cuddling, followed by some lazy morning sex before they decided they were too famished to stay under the covers all day long.

They’d managed to make themselves presentable enough to grab some brunch (honestly, it could only be considered lunch by that time), before wandering into a cute, aesthetic little cafe nearby.

They’d snagged a table by the window, with a decent view and after taking some obligatory shots of each other in front of the photo walls and with their order, they’d settled into a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks, ate their pastries, and enjoyed the view.

And eventually turned to social media, of course.

“I did it to keep up with you, silly,” Doyoung shot back with a wry smile, glancing up at his boyfriend over the table. “I could only dream of spending as much time with you as 00 line does. And then they document every move they make on insta.”

Jeno chuckled but didn’t argue, leaning over to look at the pictures in question.

“Those two are together an awful lot these days. I mean, even more than the rest of you,” he added, tilting his phone so Jeno could see. “Are they dating, I wonder?”

The question had crossed Doyoung’s mind a handful of times over the last few weeks. He was nosey by nature and loved to be up on the gossip for the sake of it. Plus, he’d always privately felt there was a little something going on between the two - a flirtation, or a one-sided interest at the very least. He hadn’t quite formed a full opinion on the matter though until now. They seemed like they were dating.

“God, who knows,” Jeno said with a snort. “Jaemin’s been a little in love with Renjun since they first met but Renjun is so weird about affection and I’m pretty sure he actively resents having to feel emotions, so he’s very up in the air about the whole thing.” He shook his head, returning his attention to his own phone. “I swear, my friends all act like they have a relationship allergy, I don’t get it.”

“Not everyone can be as perfect for each other as us,” Doyoung joked and Jeno looked up long enough to give him a sweet smile. 

He clicked on Jaemin’s profile, scrolling through all of his recent posts. They were mostly selfies. OT7 Advertising Kids from last night, Jaemin & Renjun, Jaemin & Renjun, Renjun & Donghyuck, just Renjun, 00 line, Jaemin & Renjun, Jaemin, Renjun & Donghyuck, etc.

He clicked over to Renjun’s profile instead. He posted slightly fewer pictures, and he tended to put at least one artsy scenery shot first, before including some selfies. There were a lot of 00 line together, a lot of Jaemin, a lot of Donghyuck, slightly less Jeno.

“If Renjun really doesn’t like affection, I’m surprised Jaemin hasn’t scared him off by now,” Doyoung mused, almost to himself, liking a picture he’d missed from a few weeks back of Jaemin and Donghyuck forcibly hugging a rather done looking Renjun. He was pretty sure Jeno had taken the picture.

“Well, he pretends to hate skinship but really, he just prefers to be the one giving it,” Jeno responded a little distractedly. “He just doesn’t give it as often as Jaemin.”

Or Donghyuck, Doyoung’s brain supplied. He wasn’t sure why this suddenly reminded him of the night at the party. God, that was almost two months ago.

And then there was one more passing incident he’d barely retained at the time but somehow seemed relevant now. Of walking down the stairs to the lobby one evening and seeing Jaemin and Renjun standing very close together outside the door. They’d seemed to be chatting, Jaemin reaching out to fix Renjun’s hair. Donghyuck had nearly barrelled past them, on his phone, before Renjun had reached out, grabbing ahold of his butt pocket and pulling him roughly into Jaemin’s waiting arms. They’d all been wrestling around and yelling when Doyoung had passed by with a roll of his eyes, not bothering to greet them in their excitement.

Maybe that’s why he hadn’t been sure whether Jaemin and Renjun were together, since Donghyuck always seemed to be there too.

He clicked the home button, noticing that Renjun had also posted some stories he hadn’t seen. Doyoung grinned over at Jeno secretly, hoping to get some insight on his boyfriend’s night out.

He click on the story, turning his volume low and bringing the phone close to his face. There were a few boomerangs of the boys downing some shots, followed by a hilariously one sided arm wrestling match between Jeno and Mark, a video of Chenle vehemently rejecting Jaemin’s aegyo, a cute picture of Mark snuggled drunkenly between Chenle and Jisung, then a series of videos of Renjun (who was obviously more sober) interviewing Jaemin about his favorite bar of the night. What caught Doyoung’s eye though, was Jeno in the background. He was sitting beside Donghyuck who had his arm thrown casually over Jeno’s shoulder and seemed to be talking to him at length about something the camera didn’t catch.

Doyoung merely watched the two affectionately as Jeno would periodically smile over at his friend, nodding in feigned consideration, but mostly just giggling away. Jeno had taken to staring intensely at the side of Hyuck’s face, but the other boy seemed to be delivering his sermon to the table in front of them. It wasn’t until the middle of the second story that Hyuck turned abruptly to face Jeno, their mouths crashing together at their proximity. Doyoung let out a delighted laugh, watching as Hyuck slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise and Jeno merely ducked away. Then the stories cut off.

“You didn’t tell me you and Donghyuck accidentally kissed,” Doyoung teased, immediately setting his phone down.

Jeno continued scrolling through his phone for so long, Doyoung was beginning to think he hadn’t heard him. But then he finally paused, quirking an eyebrow and looking over at his boyfriend in confusion.

“I accidentally did what?” he asked, sounding puzzled.

“I have it on tape,” Doyoung replied with a grin, shaking his phone for evidence. “You told me you weren’t that drunk~ you really don’t remember?”

“I don’t remember kissing anyone but you goodnight,” Jeno replied with a laugh. “Where did you even see that?”

“It’s in the background of Renjun’s story. I probably only noticed because I have Jeno-vision,” Doyoung allowed, restarting Renjun’s stories and clicked impatiently through to the one he wanted.

He pointed out where Jeno and Donghyuck were sitting in the corner before handing over his phone. He observed as Jeno watched the video, blinking a few times in surprise when the ‘kiss’ happened.

“Why don’t I remember this at all?” he joked, handing Doyoung back his phone. “I’m surprised Hyuck didn’t tease me about it all night.”

“So am I, to be honest,” Doyoung agreed with a chuckle. He clicked on his home button again before scoffing loudly.

“I can’t believe this! They just posted another picture together,” he cried, squinting at the new selfie of Jaemin and Renjun. “They went to Namiseom? That’s it! Come here, you and me need to take a picture together.”

“Getting competitive, hyung?” Jeno teased, but scooted his chair around to oblige.

“Yes! We’re the cutest couple in this group and apparently they need a reminder!” he announced firmly, making Jeno laugh. “Besides, I need a new picture for my lockscreen. The one I have is like 6 months old.”

The leaned in, taking a series of pictures in the flattering afternoon light. Jeno laughed again when Doyoung immediately posted them to instagram.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doyoung was just about ready to pack up for the evening, putting the last few finishing touches on a report that wasn't due for another two days. He liked to get ahead. 

Taeyong had left about 45 minutes before and most of the others had filed out shortly after, leaving the office practically empty. 

Maybe that's why he was surprised when a paper ball came careening over his cubicle wall, landing harmlessly on his keyboard. 

He thought Donghyuck had gone home. He'd been so quiet for the past hour, Doyoung was sure he must have scampered off. 

He reached over, uncrumpling the paper: 

'Tell your boyfriend to quit ignoring me' 

Doyoung snorted, not even bothering to reach for his phone. There was next to no one around, they hardly had to resort to note passing. 

"Tell him yourself, you weirdo," he replied mildly, just loud enough for Hyuck to be able to hear him. 

The other man didn't respond and Doyoung assumed he was pouting about him being unhelpful but then another paper came flying at him so fast, he barely managed to duck out of the way.

He made an affronted noise, bending to fish it up off the ground:

‘How am I supposed to tell him if he’s ignoring me???’

Doyoung frowned, finding the use of 3 question marks entirely excessive.

“Why should I get roped into your little tiff? You should settle it amongst yourselves,” he said firmly.

There was no response and when he also wasn’t immediately bombarded by any further projectiles, he sighed.

“He’s probably just busy,” Doyoung reasoned aloud. “Jeno isn’t petty or spiteful like us - I doubt he’d be ignoring you on purpose. And if he is, well then you must have done something to deserve it.”

This was met with more silence.

Doyoung huffed to himself, standing up and throwing one knee onto his desk, kneeling up until he could see over the top of the cubicle.

For his part, Donghyuck seemed entirely unsurprised to see him.

He leaned back in his chair, staring up at a glaring Doyoung impassively.

“What do you want from me, huh?” Doyoung demanded, not caring how silly he looked. The only person left in the office was Jungwoo on the far side of the room and he was gathering up his things, paying the two of them absolutely no mind.

“He’ll listen to you, if you ask,” Donghyuck replied simply, frowning in determination. They continued staring unwaveringly until, surprisingly, Hyuck looked away with a sigh.

Doyoung didn’t even have time to marvel over his little victory before the younger man looked back, expression markedly softer.

“Please hyung?” he asked. It was different from his usual, over the top aegyo/puppy eyes that he had long since weaponized against all of the seniors - instead it was something quiet and earnest.

So much so that it actually gave Doyoung pause. After that it took him all of 4 seconds to cave.

“Fine,” he muttered, barely sparing Donghyuck a glance before climbing off of his desk and plopping down onto his chair once more.

He took a sharp breath in through his nose, letting it slowly out his mouth before reaching for his phone.

He pulled up Jeno’s contact and shot off a quick text:

‘Hey~ Answer Donghyuck, okay?’

He set his phone down, not expecting an immediate response (or any response, really). 

He returned to his report, reading over the last few lines again.

He was nearly finished when his phone buzzed almost 10 minutes later. He grabbed for it, expecting a bemused boyfriend but it was from Donghyuck:

‘Thanks hyung!’ followed by far too many variations of smiling emojis.

His phone buzzed again, this time it was a picture that the other boy had clearly just taken, holding his phone high above him with two hands, smiling widely, leaning back in his office chair.

Doyoung couldn’t hold back a coo, immediately saving the picture.

‘What, no paper ball attacks?’

He sent in return, grinning at the response that came almost instantly:

‘I figured I owed you a break this once.’

He clicked on Donghyuck’s selfie, saving it as his new contact picture. He took a screenshot of his handiwork, sending it to the younger boy in return.

He got a whole row of various heart and smiling emojis.

Doyoung chuckled, shaking his head. He wondered what Donghyuck and Jeno could possibly be fighting about.

He returned to his work, making a vague mental note to ask Jeno about it the next time they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like everyone wants a little piece of Hyuck, don't they? lol  
> And I hope you didn't really think I wouldn't include the famous nohyuck 'almost kiss'  
> It's all happening lol.
> 
> Also, I can only imagine Hyuck texts using thousands of emojis. Am I wrong??
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm enjoying writing it lol.  
> I still don't know how much I'm going to include before I bring everything to a close.  
> I'll let y'all know when I have a better idea.  
> For now, we write on!


	5. The Trouble With Hot Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited to post part of this chapter since I wrote it lol. I won't spoil it for you but we're about to meet Denial Doyoung in all his glory and I'm here for it.  
> Also have [this](https://twitter.com/dojaez/status/1223998732531912705?s=19) for no apparent reason. None, none at all~  
> Enjoy!

It wasn't even halfway through the week and Doyoung was already exhausted. He'd grabbed a couple rolls of kimbap from the ahjumma at his subway exit and promptly shoveled them down as soon as he got through the door. Then he spent far too long in the shower - mostly staring blankly at the water running down the drain, then belatedly washing his hair and body before finally getting out. 

He debated drying his hair, feeling incredibly lazy but ultimately doing it so as not to risk showing up to work the next morning looking like he'd been electrocuted. 

He was halfway through when he remembered and instantly regretted not jerking off in the shower. He probably wouldn't bother at all now, not with the big production that masturbating in bed tended to turn into. 

So he simply finished drying his hair, changed into a pair of cozy, clean pajamas, and plopped down onto his bed. He refused to feel guilty about being in bed at 9 at night, getting comfortable leaning against his headboard, snuggling into his comforter. He grabbed the book he'd started… god, months ago probably. He didn't find much time for leisure reading these days. But tonight relaxing with a book sounded extremely appealing. 

He flipped it open to where he'd left off, rereading the previous few pages to try to refresh his memory about what had been going on the last time he'd set it down.

He's barely made it a full chapter when some questionable noises from above him caught his attention. It was just a few thuds here and there at first, but then the thumping formed into a repetitive rhythm that left Doyoung smirking knowingly. He was 99.9% certain it was coming from the room directly above him. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd heard it, although thankfully the floors were slightly thicker than the walls (which might as well have been made of paper sometimes). He could therefore only hear this particular noise when things got _intense_. Doyoung tried not to think about it too deeply, merely smirking, reaching for his phone. 

At least he could distract himself by teasing his friend about it:

'What? Are you moving furniture up there? 👀'

He chuckled to himself, turning on some music just loud enough to drown it out before setting his phone beside him on the bed and returning to his book. 

He'd made it a good three more chapters before his music was muffled by an incoming message. 

Doyoung flipped the book over to save his spot, reaching for his phone. 

Johnny had responded:

'Doyoung-ah~ unless you're gonna offer to help, you should mind your own business 😌'

He let out a noise halfway between a scoff and a laugh. It wasn't like Johnny to be so provocative over text. In person, sure.

Doyoung shook his head, sending back a reply: 

'Harsh lol. Anyway if it's what I think it is I'm pretty sure you don't want my help 🙄'

Doyoung didn't even have a chance to set his phone down before he got another response:

'Suit yourself 😇'

Doyoung's stomach plummeted. 

He was fairly certain Johnny had never used a cutesy angel emoji in his entire life. 

He quickly read over the first message. That also didn't sound like Johnny, not really. Johnny was all about face to face interaction. His messaging style was dry verging on boring - done purely out of necessity.

He didn't include cute little symbols, he didn't use emojis period. Doyoung scrolled back in their conversation a bit just for confirmation. 

Just as he _expected,_ Johnny would barely string together more than 5 words at a time, usually. 

No, he didn't think Johnny had sent the message. Besides referring to him casually, it had all the identifiable messaging structure of another upstairs neighbor. 

Doyoung found himself suddenly very aware of his heartbeat, thumb hovering over the back button, desperately resisting the urge to back out and click on Donghyuck's contact instead. 

He managed to talk himself out of it, but that couldn't stop his traitorous brain from suddenly reliving part of their department's hweshik from the week before. Doyoung had watched as Johnny manhandled Donghyuck under the guise of saving a complaining Mark. The younger man had pretended to resist for all of 3 seconds before settling onto Johnny's lap, where he continued to bother Mark from a safer distance. Eventually Mark wandered off but Hyuck and Johnny had remained, wrapped around each other comfortably, talking in low voices about something or nothing. It was all very domestic. Doyoung had made the mistake of teasing them about it after about 20 minutes, still remembering the matching wicked smiles they fixed him with, descending on him so quickly that his half drunk brain had worried they would eat him. 

He'd spent the next few hours pressed between the two of them as they took turns giving him the worst time, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. He had quietly accused them of enjoying his humiliation a bit _too_ much, which had gone ignored but not denied.

Doyoung flushed at the memory (out of embarrassment! He was definitely embarrassed! He repeated this to himself like a mantra).

He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't thinking about why they always seemed to enjoy singling him out. He wasn't thinking about what they were doing up there. He wasn't thinking about their bodies on each other and he most _certainly_ wasn't thinking about their bodies on his. He wasn't thinking about an ambiguous invitation to come 'help' from someone who was decidedly not Johnny.

Ugh why couldn't his brain just shut up for once?

He dropped his phone, rubbing his hands over his face aggressively, letting out a loud noise of frustration.

He sank down in bed, pressing one hand firmly to his face, allowing the other to travel down over his chest and stomach, then under the covers. 

He felt like a terrible horny pervert. 

It couldn't be that weird to occasionally get turned on by the thought of your friends having sex, could it? Not if they looked like his friends did. It wasn't that different from imagining a pair of hot celebrities, was it? It was like the power of suggestion - others are getting off, so he also wanted to get off. It wasn't even about them really.

God he _really_ regretted not jacking off in the shower. 

He groaned again, allowing himself the relief of palming his dick over his pajamas before he finally just said fuck it. 

He was tired and horny and it didn't have to be that deep.

He deserved some relief.

No one would ever know but him.

  
  


The next morning Doyoung woke up to one more message from Johnny's phone, sent at nearly 2am:

'sorry lol'

Doyoung squinted at it, then snorted. Now that sounded like Johnny. Shameless as ever.

He didn't bother responding. 

  
  


* * *

Doyoung was still on the subway when he got a message from Jeno. 

It was a picture of a pretty bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase on his kitchen counter with the accompanying message: 

'Look what just showed up at my door!'

Doyoung grinned, glancing around at his fellow travelers before dialing Jeno's contact. 

"Hello?" came the warm greeting from the other end. 

"Don't tell me they just tossed them on your doorstep and left. I paid good money for delivery!" Doyoung joked quietly, covering his mouth and the mic with his hand. 

"No, they rang the bell," Jeno replied with a laugh. "These are really nice, hyung. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Doyoung replied with a grin. "I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Plus I happen to know you love pretty things, no matter what you claim."

"They're very pretty," Jeno agreed, tone full of affection. "Almost as pretty as you."

Doyoung laughed in delight, earning him a warning look from a nearby halmoni which he ignored. 

"I didn't do it to fish for compliments but I admit, they don't hurt," he teased. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Probably just hit the gym then play some games. Miss you. The usual."

"My little gym rat," Doyoung cooed. "Hey, do you think you could bench press my body weight?"

"Easily," Jeno responded instantly. "I'm closer to double that than I am to your body weight."

Doyoung felt his heart race slightly at this. 

"Hmmm, we might have to test that sometime~ for science," he said solemnly. Jeno only laughed, 

"Of course. Anyway, I'll let you go. You're almost home aren't you? Thanks again for the flowers. I love you."

"Love you too, darling. I'll probably see you tomorrow," Doyoung promised with a grin. 

They hung up and Doyoung found himself smiling the whole way home. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Man, I hate when our hweshik falls on the same day as Advertising," Mark complained, reaching out to fill Doyoung's shot glass with more soju. "Then we don't get to see Hyuck."

Doyoung made a noncommittal noise, taking the bottle from him and topping off Mark's own glass. While he privately agreed that it was a shame when they missed the chance to spend time with Donghyuck, logically he knew that it was probably a nice reprieve for the boy - not to have to attend two functions in the same week. He'd feel too guilty about wanting him to join for selfish reasons. 

"Taeyong's too nice, letting him choose every time, rather than making him join us once in a while," Mark continued to lament, surprisingly vehement for someone who spent half their time together whining for Donghyuck to leave him alone. Again, Doyoung agreed more than he let on. There was something just this side of hurt they all (presumably) felt about losing Hyuck to Advertising every single time. 

"Oh come on, you of all people should know that the kid's party is always more fun than the adults," he teased, raising his glass to initiate a cheers. Mark was probably on the drunker side of tipsy (but quickly approaching full on drunk) so Doyoung didn't plan to push him much further but there was only a bit of soju left in the bottle and they seemed to be the only two left who were actively drinking.

Taeyong - an eternal lightweight who tended not to drink much in general - had managed nearly two full glasses of somaek, which had left him basically sloshed and he'd been leaning heavily into Jaehyun's side as the younger man dutifully fed him water and rice, trying to help him sober up, occasionally (very halfheartedly) fighting off Taeyong's almost slurred flirty advances. 

Johnny was up at the counter, flirting with the cute college girl who'd taken over for the usual ahjumma at the end of the night. 

Yuta and Taeil were surprisingly close, apparently in deep discussion about something but Doyoung didn't miss the way their thighs rested against one another and how Taeil would smile whenever Yuta grabbed his arm or thigh in his excitement. 

Jungwoo had gone to retrieve another pitcher of water, which he quickly returned to set in front of Taeyong, appearing mildly concerned. 

Mark frowned but then appeared deep in thought. 

"I mean, I can't really argue," he conceded sheepishly after a moment, grinning over at Doyoung. "Especially because we're not the youngest there." 

He paused, face screwed up in annoyance.

"I can't believe Hyuck really just leaves me here to be the stand in maknae like that," he muttered, mostly to himself but Doyoung bit back a grin.

Donghyuck was very much a maknae on top among their group - having mastered the art of using his age to his advantage while somehow managing to escape the unpleasant aspects. Poor earnest Mark did not have this same natural ability. 

"Yeah, it's hard not to choose your same age friends, isn't it?" he offered mildly, taking another sip of soju. Then he smiled. "I know I'd always always choose the party that has Jeno, if given the choice."

Mark choked slightly on his drink, glancing over at Doyoung with wide eyes.

The older man tilted his head in confusion. 

"You're surprised I'd choose the one that has my boyfriend?" he joked, patting Mark on the back firmly as he let out a cough. 

"Ohhh _you_ would choose Jeno," Mark said, laughing in relief. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't you? I thought you meant- well anyway, I get it."

"You thought I meant Donghyuck?" Doyoung asked, keeping his tone even. He was suddenly _very_ curious about Mark's reaction. "Does Hyuck always choose Jeno?"

“Uh, that’s not exactly- I wouldn’t say that,” Mark responded in his best attempt at nonchalant, tipping his shot all the way back. Doyoung watched him dubiously.

“Mark Lee, I’ve never known you to play coy,” he accused mildly. It was hardly more than an observation but apparently it was enough to crack his junior.

“Okay, okay,” Mark said with a sigh, setting his glass down and rubbing his neck a bit guiltily. “Man, I probably shouldn’t be talking about this drunk.”

Doyoung remained quiet, wondering if he should be a little concerned with the direction this conversation was taking. He was still curious though, so he merely waited for Mark to continue.

“You know how Donghyuck is,” the younger man started, sounding determined. “He loves everyone and everyone loves him back. Especially the kids. 00z are always trying to rope him into something - especially Renjun and Jaemin. But Hyuck has a soft spot for Jeno. He doesn’t make demands of him often, so when he does, Hyuck tends to listen.”

“So… Jeno asks him to come with Advertising?” Doyoung surmised, earning himself an affirming nod. He thought for a second, clarifying, “Wait... Jeno asks him every time?”

Mark merely looked at him for a moment before sighing with a small quirk of a smile,

“Me, Hyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin all went to university together, yeah? Did Jeno ever tell you much about our university days?”

“I know he and Jaemin dated for approximately 7 seconds,” Doyoung responded with a wry smile, leaning back in his chair. “And so did you and Hyuck.”

“Right,” Mark said, just a bit of red creeping up his neck at the jab. “Did he tell you much about him and Donghyuck from back then?”

Doyoung made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. He’d heard plenty of stories and he knew that the two of them had always been close but Jeno had never specified any dating history between them, and he doubted he would have hid it if there were. So he let Mark come to his own conclusions about the depth of his knowledge.

“Anyway, Jeno was like the opposite of the rest of us. He didn’t get that big crush on Hyuck you normally get in the beginning. The one that mostly fades over time when you realize you don’t have a shot,” Mark explained, turning to look at Doyoung knowingly as if to say ‘hyung, _you_ know the one’. 

He vaguely did, though he’d be loathe to admit it. But there was something about first being exposed to the sheer force of Donghyuck’s personality that was, for lack of a better word, a bit intoxicating. It’s like when you come of age and you’re finally allowed to drink for the first time, so you go a little crazy with it until you wake up dizzy, nauseous, and in pain. It’s the suffering that turns you off of it after a while. But more often than not you spend every hungover morning swearing you’ll never drink again, only to find yourself out again the next night.

Doyoung considered his own drink, swirling it around thoughtfully in his glass. He sighed, shooting down the rest in one go. 

"They got along of course, they were good friends from the jump," Mark continued, reaching over to pour Doyoung another shot, emptying the bottle. "But Jeno didn't just fall for flashy, charming, demanding Donghyuck. He didn't fall until he got to know thoughtful, considerate, insanely smart Donghyuck too. It was like his crush was more real."

Doyoung vaguely wondered why Mark was telling him all this. He suspected Mark himself might not know the answer to that, either. 

"Anyway, you know Jeno. He's not really shy about sharing his feelings," Mark continued, causing Doyoung to smile widely in confirmation. "I'm pretty sure he told Hyuck as soon as he figured it out."

"But Hyuck didn't feel the same?" Doyoung guessed. Mark considered this, tilting his head thoughtfully. 

"I don't know if that was it," he said slowly, considering his words. "I think Hyuck was too afraid of hurting Jeno. He likes to meet new people, and flirt with everyone, and have new experiences. I think Hyuck thought he couldn't be what Jeno needed. So they stayed friends and it seemed to work perfect. They have a special bond I think, out of everyone. It's like they're each other's person."

Doyoung smiled at this. For some reason he'd spent a lot of time lately considering his two boys - separately and together. He knew there was something a little different between Hyuck and Jeno (aside from the fact that they were his two favorites) but he hadn't quite been able to put his finger on it.

He'd already kind of suspected, but for some reason he found himself needing confirmation from someone outside his own head. 

"You think Jeno got over that crush then?" he asked delicately. There was a reason Mark had been alarmed by him pairing the two boys together - something in the way they acted together when Doyoung wasn't around - and he wanted to know what it was without scaring him quiet. 

"Hmmm," Mark considered. "I mean I never actually _asked_ but I'll say this - before he met you, I always thought he'd just kind of… wait for him. Not like pining away or whatever. But just keeping an eye out for a time when Donghyuck finally felt ready to settle down or something. But then you two were so perfect for each other - he really fell hard. I don't think he's waiting anymore."

Doyoung smiled fondly. This made him feel good, although it didn't technically answer his question. 

He decided he didn't really need confirmation from a drunken Mark though. He was fairly certain on his own. 

"Look, hyung, like I said, this isn't confirmed fact or anything," Mark was saying as he set his own shot glass back on the table. "Just, since you asked ya know? You don't need to go tell Jeno and Hyuck I ratted out their whole tragic backstory when I was drunk, right?"

Doyoung laughed, holding up his glass to consider whether downing it would leave him a regretful mess in the morning. 

"Don't worry, I won't mention it," he agreed easily, shooting Mark an understanding grin. "I just like hearing stories about Jeno from before we met."

Mark sighed in relief, shooting him a smile. 

"Cool, hyung, thanks," he said, patting him on the shoulder as he stood up. "I'll be back, gotta pee."

Doyoung waved him off.

He smiled secretly to himself.

Jeno had a crush on Donghyuck. 

It was cute. Sweet even. It made Doyoung feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Or maybe that was the alcohol, who could say? 

Speaking of alcohol, he looked back at the shot in his hand, considering it. 

He'd had a lot already but honestly what would just one more hurt? 

His phone buzzed on the table and he reached for it with his free hand. 

It was from Jeno - a picture from their hweshik. It was a group picture of all the Advertising kids. Doyoung smiled when he noticed Jeno and Donghyuck together in the center, arms around each other. Jeno looked like he was laughing at something and Hyuck just smirked, gazing at the camera knowingly. 

Doyoung stared down at them for a few moments before chuckling to himself. 

He finally downed his shot, deciding the satisfaction of just doing it would be worth the price he paid in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's spicier? Doyoung getting turned on by johnhyuck getting it on or him being in complete denial about it?  
> We love to see it. Or at least I do lol.  
> Also, for fun let's watch Doyoung manhandling Hyuck for fun, [shall we?](https://twitter.com/hyuckbeam/status/1225802125860573194?s=19)
> 
> Another note, I feel like we should blame the fact that Mark went on an oddly detailed, roundabout non answer to Doyoung's curiosity on the alcohol lol. Mark be oversharing and undersharing at the same time, feel?
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it! The NCT OT3 Fic Fest just started, so between this and the fic I started for that, my brain is just full of threesomes (lol).  
> How about y'all?  
> Let me know what you think! Love hearing from everyone~


	6. Orange You Glad to See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update - a scene that I hadn't written initially but felt necessary between the hweshik with Mark and what's going to happen after.  
> I actually ended up loving this scene a lot lol.  
> Just some good wholesome Dohyuck togetherness time.  
> Oh! Also, there's a few Korean words that I romanize here - mostly the names of the fruit but there's one word in particular that I mark and have defined in the end notes lol just fyi  
> Enjoy!

Doyoung had finished with dinner, finished washing his dishes, and sent Jeno a few check in texts all before 8pm on a Tuesday. He didn’t have a drama to watch and he’d finally finished that damn book after what felt like 6 months, yet he still wasn’t quite ready to settle into bed.

Doyoung had made himself comfortable on the couch, untucking his work shirt, removing his belt and tie (both of which he draped over the arm of the couch to be dealt with later), unbuttoning the top few buttons and rolling up his sleeves.

He popped on some music - a playlist of the American pop songs he liked to sing along to - letting it play in the background as he looked over some of the paperwork that Taeyong had asked him to proofread. He was breezing through them leisurely, not having many corrections to make, until he was interrupted by a low thunk on his front door that made him jump.

He was trying to figure out what on earth could have possibly made that noise when it was followed up by a seemingly endless series of knocks.

Doyoung’s expression flashed from extreme confusion to mild resignation as the knocking simply continued. He sighed, easing himself off the couch and making his way slowly to the door.

He thrust the door open rather abruptly, but didn’t get very far before it came to a halt with a small thud and a loud ‘oof!’ from outside. Doyoung paused in surprise, waiting as he heard lots of scrambling and rustling until the resistance on the door eased and an extremely disgruntled looking Donghyuck appeared before him, holding a very large box practically overflowing with oranges.

“What’s the big idea opening the door like that, hyung?” he complained, immediately shouldering past Doyoung into the apartment, making a beeline for his kitchen counter. “I almost dropped the whole thing. Do you really wanna spend the whole night picking up fruit in the hallway?”

Doyoung merely looked from his open door, to where the younger boy was slamming the box down on his counter, slightly bewildered. He stood there for another beat before sighing heavily and letting the door slam closed before wandering over to the kitchen.

There were a lot of questions he could have chosen to start with: what was Hyuck doing here?; why in the world did he bring a million oranges?; exactly what gave him the impression that he could barge into Doyoung’s apartment at all hours? - just to name a few.

“You know I have a phone, right? You could… I don’t know… tell me when you’re coming over,” is the one he settled on. Hyuck merely shot him a sunny smile before opening and closing all his cabinets until he found a large bowl which he set down on the counter and promptly began filling with fruit.

“I rely on the element of surprise with you, hyung,” he responded eventually, as Doyoung watched him stack oranges in something like disbelief. “It’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission they say - I can’t risk you getting huffy and turning me down.”

“As if you’ve ever asked my forgiveness,” Doyoung muttered accusingly, earning him another bright smile. Donghyuck actually paused now, looking him over. He took in his untucked shirt tails and rolled up sleeves. Then his eyes lingered over his open neckline for a long moment until Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest. Hyuck’s gaze then flickered up to meet his and Doyoung raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“No tie, at least - that’s an improvement. Maybe you really can loosen up after all… And three buttons undone, provocative!” he said with a wide grin, hand reaching like he was considering touching the strip of Doyoung’s exposed chest but then thought better of it, returning instead to his fruit related task. “You’re learning and growing, hyung. I guess you really can undress yourself on your own.”

Doyoung pursed his lips, unsure of how annoyed he should be by this. He considered unbuttoning his shirt completely at the teasing but then he… didn’t do that.

“You obviously didn’t come over here just to tell me how I should dress in my own home,” Doyoung pointed out dryly. He gestured wildly at the enormous box of fruit, unable to hide the exasperation in his tone now. “Why do you have a thousand oranges and more importantly, why do you have them on my counter, in my apartment?”

“The season is ending and apparently my mom decided that meant that she should send me the entire final harvest of hallabong and gamgyul for the year,” Hyuck replied, sounding almost equally as exasperated.

This made Doyoung smile actually. He had met Donghyuck’s mom the last time she had visited Seoul - Hyuck had made a point to bring her to his apartment to formally introduce them. She was a warm, sweet woman with a wicked sense of humor. She and Hyuck were laughably similar and they both drove each other mildly nuts for that exact reason.

“How is your mom?” Doyoung asked affectionately, watching as Hyuck continued to stack - fruit now balancing precariously high in the bowl.

“I would say ‘fine’ but considering how much she must have spent on shipping all of this from Jeju, I’m considering having her checked out,” the younger boy shot back with a huff. Doyoung only laughed.

He moved closer, swatting Hyuck’s hand as he made to grab another orange.

“You’re at capacity, if you keep trying to add more they’re going to end up on the floor,” he chastised, sliding the bowl back carefully until it sat safely against the wall.

“I’m just trying to help you make them presentable but have it your way,” the other boy replied with an exaggerated roll of his eyes that Doyoung charitably chose to ignore. “What do you want to do with the rest?”

“The rest..?” Doyoung repeated dumbly, taking a moment to realize that Hyuck was gazing up at him expectantly, hands resting firming on the still mostly full box. “Ohhh, no. No, no. You’re not pawning that whole box off on me Lee Donghyuck, don’t start-”

“You love hallabong! You always come over and steal it from my desk when my mom sends it usually!” Hyuck cried insistently. “Why are you acting like you don’t like it?”

“I never said I didn’t-”

“Then what are you complaining for, hyung? I brought these down to share because I know you love them! I was trying to be nice - trying to give you a gift! You’re going to turn down my gift?”

“Quit pouting, you know very well you’re just trying to get rid of some-”

“I am not! You always accuse me of trying to trick you, even when I’m just trying to be a good dongsaeng who is thoughtfully considering his hyung’s tastes-”

“Donghyuck-ah,” Doyoung said sharply. “If you interrupt me one more time I’m actually going to strangle you.”

Hyuck paused, looking him over critically before conceding with an annoyed huff.

“I  _ like _ hallabong and gamgyul, I do,” Doyoung offered appeasingly. “But there’s no way I can eat all of that, and just because you don’t want it in your apartment doesn’t mean you can dump it on me.”

Hyuck looked like he was dangerously close to chiming in but Doyoung shot him a look and he managed to hold his tongue, if begrudgingly.

“Why don’t you just take the rest to the office? Everyone will probably go through them in just a few days there,” he continued.

“I still have a whole other box up in my apartment that I’m planning on taking to work,” Hyuck groaned, leaning into Doyoung in his despair. “This was the smaller box.”

“Oh. Wow, your mom really is- something…” Doyoung said, blinking in surprise as he just barely managed to catch himself before accidentally calling a mom crazy like he would his friends. Hyuck only rolled his eyes, but it seemed to be in agreement.

“That’s why you’ve gotta take them, hyung!” he said, right back to whining. “My mom told me to share them with my friends and she  _ specifically  _ told me to share them with you - she knows you like them, I told her how you always eat mine - and now you’re rejecting them. Do you want me to tell my mom that you’re turning down her gift?”

“Are you really threatening to tell your mom on me?” Doyoung asked, unimpressed.

“You think I won’t?” Hyuck challenged, his chin jutting out stubbornly. “No one hates disappointing parents more than you. You’re the biggest eomchina** I’ve ever met.”

“Do you genuinely think you’re helping your case right now?”

“Hyuuuuuuung,” Hyuck whined, devolving into a straight up tantrum now, wiggling against him wildly, throwing his hands around in frustration, throwing his head back and scrunching his face up in utter annoyance. It took everything in Doyoung not to simply laugh and coo in delight (the punk needed absolutely no encouragement but he really was too damn cute), settling instead on beaming widely only because the other boy didn’t notice him in all his overdramatic commotion. He managed to reset his expression to something close to disapproval by the time Hyuck was done pitching a fit.

“Look, I don’t know why you think leaving them down here will be any better!” he argued, crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

“There’s only one of me!” Hyuck complained, dropping his shoulders and slumping forward in the picture of defeat. That was fake, of course, as he had clearly not given up on arguing his point. “How can one person eat all this fruit?”

“I don’t know if you’ve possibly forgotten how to count lately, but there’s only one of me too,” Doyoung shot back sarcastically.

“Two with you and Jeno. Don’t act like he doesn’t practically live here. Jeno loves gamgyul too! Plus, if the two of you are eating it, then I can just come down here to eat some too. Then there’ll be three of us. Three versus one, hyung, it only makes sense!”

"Are you trying to pawn off your mom's fruit on me as an excuse to hang around my apartment more? To cut in on my one-on-one time with my boyfriend?" Doyoung asked, sounding resigned. 

Hyuck thought about it for a second. 

"No… that's just a nice added bonus," he said, sounding satisfied with himself. He must have sensed Doyoung's resistance weakening because he was smiling in a way that suggested he felt victory was near. 

Doyoung frowned at him, biting his lip thoughtfully before deciding he should attempt at least one last ditch effort. 

"What about your neighbors?" he asked, almost halfheartedly. "There has to be someone else you can give them to…"

"My neighbors," Hyuck repeated, scrunching up his nose cutely in confusion. "You mean the other hyungs?"

Doyoung had kind of been thinking of one of Hyuck's neighbors in particular - his next door neighbor whose apartment he seemed to spend a lot of his spare time in - but he didn't feel the need to specify. He merely nodded. 

"I'm already bringing the rest to work for them, plus you really like all Jeju oranges, PLUS… you're my favorite," Hyuck explained with a shrug. Normally Doyoung would accuse him of trying to get on his good side just to get his way but he had said it so nonchalantly that he found himself a little touched if he was honest. 

Ugh, god there was no fighting it now, was there? 

"... fine," he said with a groan and a huff, running his hand through his hair in minor frustration. "Just find somewhere to put the box that's not right in the-"

He was cut off rather forcefully by Donghyuck throwing his arms around his middle, causing him to stumble back. 

"Ahhhhhh, as expected! Our hyung is a good hyung!" Hyuck said, riding the force of Doyoung's misstep to walk them back until they were eventually stopped by the older man's butt colliding with the back of his couch. 

Doyoung tsked, pretending to be disapproving before wrapping his arms around Hyuck's shoulders to complete the gesture obligingly. 

"Oh please, pretending you were worried. When have you ever not gotten your way?" he accused mildly. Donghyuck only sighed contentedly, pressing him further back so that he could snuggle his head against the crook of Doyoung's neck. His hair smelled fresh, like shampoo. 

They stayed like that for a while until Doyoung tried to tap out on Hyuck's shoulder. 

The younger boy made a noise of complaint. 

"We're already hugging, just give me snuggles, what's the problem?" he whined into Doyoung's neck. "I haven't been snuggled in forever."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that 'in forever' in Donghyuck language translates as 'less than 36 hours'," Doyoung said teasingly.

"Mmm, I can neither confirm nor deny," Hyuck replied. His lips brushed against Doyoung's neck slightly at the proximity and the vibrations of his hum made the older man shiver. 

"Ticklish, hyung?" Donghyuck asked wickedly, tightening his grip on Doyoung's midsection, making to lean in and press his face closer in an attempt to tease him some more. 

Doyoung instantly leaned away as best he could but trapped between Hyuck and the sofa he didn't have much of a chance. 

"Alright.  _ Alright _ ," he finally said, hoping the mild panic in his tone would be mistaken for frustration. "Let me up! Quit bending me over the couch!"

Hyuck immediately pulled back to smirk over at him knowingly. Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, that wasn't the best wording," he started. 

"I thought it was great," Hyuck chimed in innocently. Doyoung gave him a halfhearted shove. 

"You know what I meant. All the blood was rushing to my head."

"Okay, I believe that," Hyuck reasoned, looking him over closely. "You  _ are _ kinda red."

"Right," Doyoung muttered, touching his face tentatively as he pushed himself away from the sofa using his butt. "Whatever, let's get your damned oranges put away."

Hyuck cheered, following behind him for the few steps back into the kitchen, chanting a series of thank-yous and flattering compliments. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes at this but he also bit back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **eomchina - 엄친아 (엄마 친구 아들) or mom's friend's son aka the perfect kid your mom is always comparing you to  
> You just know Doyoung was one of those suckers lol
> 
> When I tell you I wrote the tantrum based on [this](https://twitter.com/heyhaechan/status/1300186195159330817?s=19)  
> Also, interestingly, I did some research on the way Hyuck hugs for this chapter lol and I found out that with most people and most of the members he's an over the shoulder hugger but for all the examples I found with Doyoung, we ends up hugging around is middle while Doyoung goes over the shoulder or halfway over as in [here](https://twitter.com/DailyDYDH/status/1120010863916744707?s=19)
> 
> I don't know what it means but my shipping brain is sure it means something dammit lol.  
> I hope you enjoyed the update!  
> Let me know what you thought, talking to y'all is legit my favorite.


	7. Noticing You Noticing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I got a little distracted by some other WIPs but I've been wanting to post this chapter because I feel like it's an important turning point~  
> I still don't have an uploading schedule lol, though I do have a bit more written. We'll see how well I manage to split my time between current projects
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

“What time are we meeting the kids? Should I buy the tickets now?” Doyoung asked from where he sat on the couch, phone in hand, ready to pull up his Lotte Cinema app. In this case, the kids were Chenle and Jisung, who had roped them into going to see the newest superhero movie that had come out a few weekends before.

"The movie starts at 3:20pm so we can leave in about an hour to make sure we get there early enough to grab snacks," Jeno responded from where he stood in front of Doyoung's sink, washing the dishes from that morning's breakfast. "And I already bought the tickets. Chenji guilt tripped me into treating basically the second they invited us."

"Oooh big spender," Doyoung teased. "I didn't know I'd bagged me a sugar daddy~"

Jeno snorted at this, transferring the clean dishes to the drying rack before turning to face his boyfriend. 

"I can't have you paying for all of us every time," he insisted sweetly, drying his hands on one of the kitchen towels. "Besides, I ended up inviting Donghyuck along this morning, too. He was harassing me earlier about having nothing to do all weekend."

Doyoung tried not to smirk knowingly - something he'd found himself doing quite a lot lately. Ever since Mark's drunken storytime, he'd been increasingly convinced that Jeno's crush on Donghyuck still lingered. It didn't really matter much, since it didn't bother Doyoung whatsoever. However, he _was_ the type of person who craved validation of his theories, so he had admittedly spent a lot more time paying close attention to the way the two interacted these days. 

"You don't have to make excuses - Hyuck is always welcome," Doyoung responded with a warm smile. "Well, almost always."

Jeno only grinned, moving to replace the towel back on the rack. 

"Anyway, we'll grab him on our way out, then message Chenji when we're on the subway. They're already at the mall, shopping."

So about 45 minutes later, Doyoung grabbed his jacket, checking himself over in the mirror, ruffling his hair up slightly as Jeno urged him on - citing that if they didn't go up and get Donghyuck motivated, he'd make them late. Doyoung was well aware of this habit, so he followed his boyfriend up the stairs obligingly.

Hyuck quickly buzzed them in, waving from where he stood in his kitchen, holding a small bowl of cereal, still in his pajamas. 

Jeno made a loud noise of concerned annoyance at the exact same time Doyoung cried, 

"You're in your pajamas at 2 in the afternoon??"

Donghyuck only laughed at them, taking one final bite of cereal before tipping the bowl back to down what was left of the milk. 

"Oh relax, I just have to change," he said breezily, moving to rinse out his bowl before tossing it in the sink. "What's wrong with being comfortable at home?"

He shot Doyoung a meaningful look at this, which went purposely ignored. He looked around the apartment instead. It had been a long time since he'd been up here but Hyuck and Johnny's apartments (and all the apartments on this floor) didn't have a separate bedroom like Doyoung's floor plan. It was just one big room with the kitchen on one side and a bathroom near the back. Donghyuck's giant gaming desktop sat close to the front door, beside his TV, while his bed (that took up most of the space, leaving next to no room for any other furniture) on the far side by the window. 

"Well don't just stand there," Hyuck ordered, "come in. I'll just be a minute."

With that he disappeared into the bathroom as Doyoung and Jeno begrudgingly removed their shoes. 

Jeno made a beeline for the kitchen to grab a bottle of fruit juice from the fridge while Doyoung wandered lazily toward the bed. He sat down on the edge, turning to look out the open window. It was much bigger than the one in his own room and it had a decent view but also aligned pretty closely with the windows of the building across the way. The curtains were open and from the look of them they hadn’t been dusted in quite a while.

“Your curtains are so dirty,” Doyoung teased as Hyuck reappeared. He watched as the younger boy maneuvered around him and the bed to get to his small dresser in the far corner. “Do you always leave them open?”

Donghyuck paused, looking over at him, eyes flickering to the bed then back up with a cheeky smirk.

“Yep,” he declared, smiling. “The people in the building next door have probably seen a lot more of me than they’d like over the years. Never gotten any complaints though~”

Doyoung scowled, fighting the sudden urge to remove himself from the bed. There was no place else to sit though (besides the computer chair clear on the other side of the room) so he remained where he was, watching as Hyuck dug around in his drawers, deciding what to wear.

He settled on a cozy looking sweater, instantly stripping off his pajama shirt and throwing it in the general direction of his hamper.

Doyoung looked away, whipping his head around a bit too fast, only to find Jeno standing before him, looking down at him rather lovingly.

“When did you get here?” Doyoung teased quietly, smiling up at him. Jeno didn’t reply, merely reaching out with the hand that wasn’t holding his drink, cupping Doyoung’s cheek gently.

“What are you looking at, huh?” Doyoung asked, feeling his chest tighten as it sometimes did when he became a little overwhelmed with affection. Sometimes he couldn’t understand what he’d ever done to deserve Jeno looking at him like that.

“Just you,” came the response, and Doyoung leaned into his boyfriend’s touch with a small, happy sigh.

Suddenly Hyuck appeared at his side, fully dressed now. Doyoung expected him to start teasing them for being so lovey dovey in front of him but instead he merely looked between the two of them for a beat, before reaching out to cup Doyoung’s other cheek.

“Are we admiring hyung?” he asked, gazing down at Doyoung with surprising warmth.

“Yeah, he’s the best,” Jeno confirmed, smile widening as Doyoung began looking between them in extreme confusion. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention and he _really_ wasn’t used to being showered with praise by anyone besides Jeno. But that was done quietly, in private. This was loud and in front of Donghyuck. Involving Donghyuck.

“Best hyung,” Donghyuck sang out, leaning in slowly, bouncing slightly as he did. “Handsome hyung~ Cute bunny hyung~”

Ugh, he’d nearly forgotten about that silly nickname. Once, in the early days when they were all newbie employees and Taeyong hadn’t gotten a handle on just how lightweight he was, he’d made the drunken declaration that Doyoung looked like a bunny when he bit his lip and puffed out his cheeks (a habit he hadn’t even realized he had). Johnny and Yuta had latched onto it so hard that, for a time, they would tack on the nickname like a title every time they introduced him to new employees. Donghyuck, of course, had gotten the world’s biggest kick out of it. It had been years, though, and it seemed like it had finally died out. But of course, Hyuck never really forgot.

“Oh, cute,” Hyuck cooed, moving his hand to pinch Doyoung’s rapidly reddening ears. He leaned in further, causing Doyoung to tilt away at the same rate, making obnoxious kissy noises. “I can’t believe you still get embarrassed, hyung~”

“Alright,” Jeno said agreeably, grabbing the back of Hyuck’s jacket like he had him on a clothes hanger, thankfully pulling the other boy off. “Quit it, you’re scaring him.”

“As if I would be scared of some punk kid,” Doyoung muttered, standing quickly and pressing his hands to his cheeks to stop them from heating too. Jeno smiled at him and Hyuck only smirked.

“Alright, I’ll lay off,” Hyuck said, still hanging awkwardly from his own jacket. “Let me go.”

Jeno hummed thoughtfully as if considering, before swinging Hyuck around easily, causing a great wailing complaint that was quickly covered up by laughter - both Doyoung and Jeno’s, as well as his own.

“Are you going to be warm enough in just that?” Doyoung asked once he’d finally escaped Jeno’s clutches. Donghyuck, who had been smoothing out his jean jacket paused, looking himself over thoughtfully.

“Eh… fashion over function, I say,” he replied blithely. “I look good. Anyway, if I get cold, I’ll just snuggle up to one of you.” Doyoung rolled his eyes,

“All you do is use us. For movie tickets. For warmth. For your entertainment.”

“Listen, I’m all for equality. I’m sure what I lack in funds and body heat, I make up for in other measurable ways,” Hyuck said matter-of-factly. Doyoung remained unimpressed but the other boy just shot him an innocent smile, continuing, “If there’s ever something I have that you want, I don't mind being used~”

“Okay chatterboxes,” Jeno cut in with a small grin before Doyoung could consider a response. “It’s really time to go.”

“Yeah, we’re on a tight schedule,” Hyuck joked, bumping Jeno teasingly with his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to be late for being early.”

“We both know you’d whine through the whole movie if we didn’t have time to get snacks,” Jeno shot back.

“I bet you’ll trick us into buying those for you too,” Doyoung added darkly, moving toward the door to put on his shoes.

“Aw, hyung~ You know me so well,” Hyuck crooned, not bothering to deny it. 

So they made their way to the nearest subway station with Hyuck commenting loudly about how nice the weather was that day and how good it felt in the sun and how he’s glad he wasn’t sweating his ass off in a big coat. Doyoung merely rolled his eyes, grinning when Jeno swatted the other boy’s butt smartly.

Their station wasn’t terribly crowded and when their train came, they managed to find three seats together. Jeno and Doyoung made to sit down, but Hyuck immediately weaseled his way between the two of them, giving each of their thighs a squeeze, appearing wholly satisfied at having gotten his way.

Doyoung was content to listen, leaning into Donghyuck as he and Jeno discussed work, their games, their friends. Their excited babble was enough to keep him engrossed, whether or not he followed the topic.

Eventually they transferred, standing this time, but they only for their few remaining stops.

Jeno had messaged Chenji when they got off the subway, and the two met them outside the entrance to the department store.

The four younger men all greeted each other with far too much enthusiasm for people who had all been together less than 24 hours prior but that’s what Doyoung liked about them all, to be honest, and he merely gave them space to tire themselves out before finally offering greetings of his own.

They headed inside, Chenji hand in hand, with Doyoung weaving his fingers through Jeno's, leaving only a subtly pouting Donghyuck, who crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jeno tilted his head questioningly before offering his free hand. Hyuck glanced down at it, considering resisting for all of 2 seconds before taking it with a satisfied smile. The three of them somehow managed to maneuver through the doors then up the seemingly endless series of escalators to the theater on the top floor. 

Back when they had first started dating, Doyoung used to marvel sometimes over just how natural the relationship between Jeno and Donghyuck seemed. They had already been friends for years at that point and it showed. They understood each other intrinsically. Without needing to ask, without needing to check they simply understood the other's wants and needs. Of course, more often than not, they would use this knowledge to tease and poke but Doyoung had always found it incredibly impressive. 

For his part, he understood people on a macro level - he knew what to expect from most people because he understood human nature. He was great at giving people advice that he himself was bad at taking because aside from the straightforward desires that drove him (to work hard, be successful, seek companionship, humor, physical affection, etc) he had never really known what to do with the less black and white emotions. He usually tended to compartmentalize - so much so that it was sometimes difficult for him to decide which issues truly didn't bother him and which ones he was desperately avoiding addressing. 

Donghyuck and Jeno weren't like that though. 

They didn't just understand people, they understood individuals. They knew exactly what each person needed from them and then it was up to them to decide whether or not it was something they could offer in return. It was the reason Doyoung and Jeno worked so well. It was so easy for Jeno to read his boyfriend and adjust accordingly (and help Doyoung adjust to his own needs as well). They rarely fought because the problem was often resolved before it ever had a chance to escalate. 

Doyoung marveled over this again as they made their way up 8 floors worth of escalators, watching the other four chatter away, only occasionally chiming in himself. Just enough to remain involved in the conversation. He liked being together with Jeno and his friends like this. It made him feel warm inside.

When they reached the theater, Chenle announced that he'd been given a series of coupons for food, which Jeno immediately snatched before leading an excitable Chenji toward the concession stand to sort out their order. 

Doyoung made a snide comment about Hyuck not even pretending to reach for his wallet and they proceeded to bicker back and forth good-naturedly until they were interrupted by an incoming facetime on Hyuck's phone. 

His shoulder brushed Doyoung's as he leaned to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

It was from Renjun.

Hyuck grinned answering it right there in the middle of the lobby of the theater, shamelessly turning the volume all the way up as if they were the only ones in the room. Doyoung pretended to be surprised, shooting him a disapproving look. 

"Hwang Injun," Hyuck pronounced brightly, using the Korean version of his friend's Chinese name, earning him an eye roll. 

"And Jaeminie too, what a shocker," he added sardonically, noticing his friend hovering behind Renjun’s head. “Whadda you want?”

“Well that’s not a very nice greeting,” Jaemin piped up instantly, leaning his chin on Renjun’s shoulder.

“We called to make sure your lonely ass wasn’t wallowing at home and this is the thanks we get?” Renjun remarked with an air of judgement, but the smile on his face was nothing but fond. Doyoung was a little surprised actually. Renjun always remained the most controlled in front of him and the other seniors. Even when Doyoung was the only real 'grown up' out with their little group, he could never seem to completely lose his sense of decorum, relying on sarcasm and subtle jabs to keep the others entertained. It wasn't often that Doyoung actually witnessed his uninhibited interactions with the kids. 

Donghyuck snorted. 

"Oh please, you called me to try to lure me into joining you for questionable activities," he accused with a cheeky grin. Doyoung was suddenly very aware of the glaring elderly couple walking past with their grandchildren. Hyuck was really having this conversation at full volume in front of everyone's salad. He sighed, not bothering to pretend he was surprised this time. 

"Anyway, you can save your pity because I happen to be very busy and desired," he continued, spinning around slowly to show the theater behind him before nearly crashing into Doyoung, who had snorted at his declaration, followed by a noise of complaint at being jostled.

"Oh… you're with-" Jaemin started, sounding oddly disappointed but he was quickly cut off by Renjun who greeted him with a,

"Doyoung sunbae, hello."

Doyoung merely waved back at them with a polite smile. He wasn't about to get roped into Hyuck's embarrassing antics. 

"That's right~ my favorite couple invited me to join them on their movie date," Hyuck informed them looking rather smug. Doyoung looked over at him, lips quirked up in amusement. 

"We've been replaced??" Jaemin demanded and Doyoung was so caught up in feeling totally vindicated in his suspicion that he didn't notice right away when Donghyuck slipped his arm around his waist. 

“Yep!” Hyuck beamed, leaning his head against Doyoung’s, adjusting his phone to get both of them in the shot. “Don’t we look good together?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away.

Jaemin was pouting slightly now but he didn’t say anything. It was Renjun who piped up instead.

“So you went from being our third wheel to Jeno and Doyoung hyung’s third wheel?” he inquired, jab clear in his tone. Doyoung wasn’t sure what he found more surprising, Renjun’s underlying vexation or the fact that he’d referred to him as ‘hyung’. He was starting to get very confused by this interaction.

“He’s more like a 5th wheel,” Doyoung tried, hoping a bit of teasing would lighten the mood. “Chenji are here too.”

Oddly, this _did_ seem to pacify the demon couple - Renjun and Jaemin both looked markedly more cheerful. On the other hand, Donghyuck was now frowning. 

"I'm not a 5th wheel," he whined, dropping the arm holding the phone slightly, so focused on staring Doyoung down determinedly. "I'm a tricycle with you and Jeno - Chenji are like… their own separate bike."

Hyuck's face was very close to his now, looking very insistent. Doyoung only sighed, exasperated, starting to lean away. The younger boy made an immediate noise of complaint, fingers digging into Doyoung's side slightly as he tightened his grip around his waist. It wasn't painful, just insistent.

"Lee Donghyuck, leave the poor man alone," Renjun chastised from the phone. 

"Yeah," Jaemin piped up, appearing rather victorious. "You can't force him to like you."

Hyuck glanced sharply at the screen then at Doyoung who, for his part, found it highly unfair that he was the one whom Hyuck seemed keen to take out his annoyance on - he hadn't even said anything. 

He let the phone drop to his side fully, earning a wail of disapproval from the two dorks on screen, which Hyuck totally ignored.

“Hyung,” he said, oddly serious, holding Doyoung ever tighter. “I’m not forcing you right? Don’t you like me?”

“Why are you yelling at me? What’s this all of a sudden?” Doyoung asked, trying his best to sound dismissive, fighting the urge to wiggle out of the younger man’s grip. This was just another one of Donghyuck’s silly needy spells. He hung off of Doyoung all the time. He had no business finding this anything out of the ordinary. Except for some reason his heart started beating a little faster. Especially when Hyuck’s expression turned serious.

“Hyung,” he said again, tilting his head to catch Doyoung’s eye. “Am I forcing you? Do you only put up with me because of Jeno?”

Where did that come from?

“Of course not,” Doyoung muttered, affronted for several reasons now, but most importantly that all their years of friendship was being questioned. “You’re _my_ hoobae, my dongsaeng. You’ve always been.”

“Right! I’m yours.”

_Donghyuck was Doyoung's?_

The smile that crossed Hyuck’s face then was… was too relieved. Too happy, too enthusiastic, too genuine. It wasn’t just the knowing satisfaction of getting a bite on a compliment fished for. There was too much feeling. It made something in Doyoung twist uncomfortably.

His heart was beating too hard again.

By the time Doyoung had grasped all this, Hyuck had his phone back up, grinning victoriously at a scowling Jaemin and a solemn looking Renjun.

“See, I’m not forcing them,” he said haughtily, sticking out his tongue. He finally released his grip on Doyoung’s waist, tucking his hand into the back pocket of the older man’s jeans instead. Doyoung stood very still, unable to decide if this was more or less intimate. “Quit making fun of me just because you’re mad I can’t hang out.”

“Fine, fine. Well, since you’re obviously busy, we’ll let you go,” Renjun replied breezily. There was still a hint of annoyance in his tone that Doyoung didn’t even want to consider unpacking at the moment. Especially when Hyuck leaned his head into the crook of his neck the way he liked to do to Jeno. “Goodbye Doyoung sunbaenim. Goodbye Lee Donghyuck. Have a wonderful life without us.”

Doyoung waved lamely as Hyuck snorted loudly.

“Whatever whiners, there’s a good chance I’ll end up seeing you tomorrow anyway,” he said evenly. Jaemin looked excited at the prospect and Renjun very obviously tried not to.

They exchanged a few more quick back and forths before finally hanging up.

“Come on, I think they’re waiting for us,” Hyuck said, nodding in the direction of the concession stand. Doyoung glanced up to find that yes - Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung were standing near the ticketing area watching them expectantly.

He allowed Hyuck to steer him toward the others easily. Upon noticing their approach, Chenji made their way over to show their tickets while Jeno headed in their direction.

Hyuck kept his hand firmly in Doyoung’s back pocket until they got close, finally untangling himself to go relieve Jeno of the big bag of popcorn and some of the other snacks.

“I got half and half,” Jeno announced brightly. “Sweet - hyung’s favorite, and salted - your favorite.”

“What about your favorite?” Hyuck asked with a laugh, popping a few pieces into his mouth. Jeno only shrugged with a sweet smile.

“You should have just gotten all sweet - hyung hates sweet and salty together,” Hyuck declared, poking around that the popcorn idly. He picked up a few pieces of the sweet and moved to hold it up for Doyoung to eat. “Don’t worry, hyung. We’ll make sure to keep them seperate.”

Doyoung blinked down at the popcorn in his face until Hyuck opened his own mouth in a wide ‘aah’, demonstrating what he wanted him to do.

Doyoung swallowed, opening his mouth to accept the popcorn. He didn’t think about how his lips accidentally closed around Donghyuck’s fingers ever so slightly. He didn’t notice how Donghyuck immediately licked those same fingers off as Doyoung chewed.

He didn’t think about much at all except following Chenle and Jisung into the theater.

He did find himself hurrying ahead with Jeno, though, and parking himself into the first of their designated seats, pulling Jeno down next to him so that he was beside his boyfriend and the stranger on his other side. Hyuck plopped down in the middle, with Chenle and Jisung taking up the far seats.

Jeno distributed all the drinks, passing them out carefully and ensuring they made their way into the designated cupholders, and didn’t spill.

There were still another 15 minutes or so before the previews started and the kids spent it chattering quietly about the other related superhero movies and what had happened in the most recent prior installment. Doyoung listened in, occasionally grabbing popcorn from the bag in Jeno’s lap - sweet on his side, salty on Hyuck's. He liked these movies but he was always too busy to get around to seeing all of them. He didn’t think he had much to contribute.

He was content, though, once the movie started. There was enough backstory prompting, on top of the rundown Jeno had given him earlier that morning, for Doyoung to be able to follow the plot with ease.

Eventually Jeno set the bag of popcorn on the floor between his feet and Doyoung rested his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, occasionally offering a loving squeeze, or rubbing his thumb back and forth idly.

Maybe a third of the way in, now substantially engrossed, Doyoung suddenly jumped in surprise when a hand appeared in his face. He turned to see Hyuck leaning all the way into Jeno’s lap, looking up at Doyoung and holding his hand out expectantly.

“What?” he hissed, as quietly as possible while Jeno only sighed, continuing to watch over Hyuck’s head. The younger boy pointed to something to his left and Doyoung glanced, having no clue what he was supposed to be looking at.

He looked back in exasperation and Hyuck pursed his lips, leaning in closer. Doyoung realized his other hand was resting heavily over his own on Jeno’s thigh.

“Your drink,” he explained in a whisper that was still too loud. Doyoung grimaced.

“You have your own drink,” he shot back, already handing it over.

“But don’t want _my_ drink. I want yours. Thanks hyung,” Hyuck whispered back, grinning victoriously to himself. Jeno shook his head as he finally clambered off and Doyoung watched for a moment as he sipped away happily on his straw.

He turned his attention back to the screen.

It was a pretty good movie.

Once it had finished, there was a flurry of excitement over discussing the ending, and where it left the franchise, and what they thought would happen in the next installment.

Movie talk quickly turned to food talk, as they collectively decided they were starving and began arguing about where they should go for dinner. They decided that they didn’t want to eat at the department store, so they made their way back down the endless series of escalators, bickering back and forth about what sounded good.

Doyoung vetoed fast food but he was fine with all of the other suggestions.

In the end they settled on a sit-down Western food place nearby.

Doyoung found himself standing beside Jeno as his boyfriend ushered the rest of them through the door, pausing to grab his hand before following.

“You okay, hyung? You’ve been a little quiet,” he said simply, walking a little slower than normal toward the table the others had claimed. Doyoung raised his eyebrows, then offered him a smile.

“Just a little tired, I think,” he said casually, rubbing his thumb over Jeno’s hand. “Dark movie theaters make me sleepy.”

Jeno nodded in understanding before leading him over to an open seat.

Doyoung made an effort to talk more after that. In the end, it was just a fun, normal night out with the kids, which was always enjoyable.

As they were finishing up, he and Jeno fought playfully over who would pay the bill.

“You already paid for movie tickets and snacks for 5 people, what kind of hyung would I be if I let you pay for dinner too?” he teased.

“A spoiled one,” Hyuck supplied with a cheeky grin, slipping back into his seat as he returned from somewhere, probably the bathroom.

“I like spoiling you once in a while,” Jeno chimed in, with a cute eye smile. Chenle pretended to gag and Jisung only shook his head in disgust.

“Spoil me another time,” Doyoung answered decisively, looking around for their bill. Usually it was brought out with the food but sometimes at these Western places they waited until the end to give it to you. He tried, unsuccessfully, to flag down a server.

“We can get going. Why don’t you wait outside while I pay?” he suggested, standing to put on his coat. The others agreed and began to do the same.

Doyoung wandered over to the register, watching as servers flitted by busily as they went about their business. The restaurant was fairly full but not nearly busy enough to excuse having no one come to help him for two whole minutes.

“Excuse me, I’d like to pay,” he said finally to one of the girls who paused behind the bar, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone. She looked at him in surprise, coming over to check the register screen.

“Weren’t you at table 5?” she asked, indicating toward it with her hand.

“That’s right,” he said, relieved, reaching for his wallet.

“Then the bill has already been taken care of,” she said politely, double checking the screen before nodding at him in affirmation.

Doyoung paused, looking from her to the screen in confusion. Then he realized.

“I’m sorry about that, I totally forgot,” he apologized quickly, barely acknowledging her short bow as he turned and made his way outside.

The four of them were all huddled together, laughing and talking among themselves. Doyoung frowned, eyes immediately finding Donghyuck, who had looked up as soon as the door opened.

Hyuck shot him a knowing grin but before Doyoung could even open his mouth to complain, he called out,

“Ah, hyung! Thanks for treating. You really shouldn’t have~”

The other three instantly chimed in with thanks of their own and Doyoung could only look over at Hyuck in bemused silence.

It was dark now as they all made their way back toward the subway. Doyoung quickly noticed as Hyuck began to shiver in his measly jean jacket with no sun to balance out the wind. True to his word, he latched himself onto Jeno’s back and they stayed huddled together all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Doyoung~  
> So nice of you to finally join the party. At least we hope lol.
> 
> I love all dohyuck's cute concert interactions from Japan dkjafkjf they really were [feeding](https://twitter.com/hyuckiebear/status/1207292178537443328?s=19) us~  
> Also Jeno is best boy (in universe and in reality lol) I'll never get over him yelling at the [sun](https://twitter.com/hyuckiebear/status/1226779219226587141?s=19)
> 
> Let me know what you think~  
> I really hope y'all are still liking it and interested! It's so fun to write.


	8. Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all!  
> I don't know where that came from... let's chalk it up to leftover Huston Rodeo vibes.
> 
> ANYway, here's a bit of a short update. It's been a while and I figured something was better than nothing. I've been caught up with a handful of other projects lately but this one lives on!  
> I'll get back to writing for it more regularly eventually.
> 
> For now, please enjoy~

"Doyoung hyung, I’m hungry, let's get lunch.”

Doyoung stiffened in surprise but he quickly worked to relax (inconspicuously, he hoped) as he continued adding to the list he was writing for the next round of supplies ordering he would do later that afternoon.

“I’m still working - I probably won’t be ready to go for a while. If you’re hungry you should just go now,” he replied after a moment, turning around to find Hyuck hanging off the side of his cubicle wall, looking at him expectantly. They merely looked at each other for a beat when Doyoung’s traitorous stomach let out a gurgling growl and he fought the urge to slap his hand to his face in frustration.

“Sounds like it might be time to stop working,” Hyuck shot back with an amused snort, grinning widely and holding out his hand. “Come on, it’s been a while since you bought me lunch. Your wallet has rested long enough. Taeil hyung is coming too - we were thinking the snack food place around the corner. I’ve been craving rabokki.”

Doyoung glanced down at the outstretched hand. He briefly considered the offer. It would probably be safer with Taeil there as a buffer - Donghyuck loved fawning over him.

But no, he still couldn’t bring himself to agree.

“I really wasn’t planning on going out today - I’ll just end up grabbing something from the convenience store. I need to get this done,” Doyoung replied, turning his chair back around. He rattled his mouse a bit too roughly, clicking repeatedly until his screen finally lit up.

“Hyung,” the boy behind him called out sharply.

Doyoung paused halfway through entering his password before slowly turning to face him again.

Donghyuck was looking down at him suspiciously, with none of the typical mischief or exaggerated displeasure such a look generally held. Doyoung wasn’t used to Hyuck looking at him so seriously. It made him want to squirm.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

He asked it like a question, but the certainty in his tone made it feel more like an accusation. Doyoung fought the urge to clear his throat.

“What do you mean?” he asked mildly, leaning back in his chair, fiddling with his pen between both hands. “We see each other practically every day.”

That was true - every day that Hyuck was up in Marketing, anyway.

The other man shot him a judgmental look that brought Doyoung a modicum of relief. He was hoping it would ease their interaction back into more comfortable, familiar territory.

“You’ve either been glued to your desk or mysteriously evaporate into thin air every time I look for you,” Hyuck pointed out, without even a hint of whining. Doyoung found this entirely unnerving. “You greet me once in the morning, again at night, and I don’t see heads or tails of you in between. We haven’t gotten a meal together in weeks. You  _ know _ what I mean.”

“It hasn’t been  _ weeks _ …” Doyoung argued weakly. He watched Donghyuck’s jaw clench into a hard line.

“Have we had a meal together this week?” he asked pointedly, his tone clipped.

“No…”

“Did we have a meal together last week?”

“Well, no but-”

“How do you define ‘weeks’ then, exactly?” Donghyuck asked silkily, shaking his head. He wasn’t just going to let Doyoung off easy. “Answer the question, hyung, I'm serious . Have you been avoiding me?”

He hadn’t, of course. Not purposely at any rate.

Things had just been crazy busy lately - first with annual reviews, then with covering for Taeyong’s vacation. If he’d been avoiding anything, he’d been avoiding distractions.

So maybe he’d bypassed unnecessarily walking by Hyuck’s desk when he was there working.

And tried to keep their extracurricular conversations to a minimum.

And didn’t respond to his messages during work hours.

And hid in the stairwell when he came looking to invite him to lunch.

Okay, maybe he was avoiding him...

This was especially perplexing, as there was no logical reason for Doyoung to be avoiding Hyuck. Yet he still was. But that didn't make sense because Doyoung didn’t do things for no reason. And he prided himself on being fairly logical. If he thought about it, this suggested that there probably  _ was _ some kind of reason. One he just couldn’t seem to grasp, apparently.

Maybe he should take a step back and try to consider the problem objectively. If one of his friends had approached him for advice on this particular issue, he would probably suggest taking a bit of time to self-reflect. To really look inside and try to understand the deeper reasoning behind their actions.

But fuck that.

Everything about this was weird and uncomfortable and he didn’t want to know.

He couldn’t understand his own impulses but more than that, he resented them because they made him miss Donghyuck.

Plus avoiding him threw off Doyoung’s whole routine and that - it turned out - was something he could barely function without. It had been a straight up miracle that he’d survived this long. He’d been perilously close to a few breakdowns and he was pretty sure Jeno was starting to worry.

He had chalked it up to dealing with all the added stress at the time but now that the real problem was confronting him to his face (well, that wasn’t fair - Doyoung was the real problem), it was all starting to become abundantly clear.

Admitting that, however, was another story.

He contemplated outright denying it. He contemplated using any number of his believable (sometimes even true) excuses. Doyoung had always loved himself some justification. 

He straightened up, finally allowing himself to meet Donghyuck's gaze. 

The younger man was watching him with the most curious expression on his face. He stood there, hand gripping his forearm, not appearing angry or even upset. He just looked expectant, like he was waiting for Doyoung to come around. 

All of two seconds under this gaze left Doyoung deflating like a balloon.

"I won't avoid you from now on," he murmured finally, staring firmly at the space just over Hyuck's left shoulder. 

It was and wasn't an answer, and he feared it would result in more questions and prodding and 'why?'s. Which was admittedly fair, but was also not something he currently knew the answer to. 

So he was a little surprised when, after a short pause, Donghyuck merely nodded. 

"Okay," he said, smiling brightly. Doyoung actually looked over at him in surprise but he was met with his usual, happy-go-lucky Hyuck, as if they hadn't just been having one of the most awkward conversations of their entire friendship. He blinked a few times, before feeling himself break into a big smile of his own. 

"I really wasn't lying about being busy though," Doyoung insisted, still grinning far too widely. "I can't go to lunch today. But I promise we can go another-"

"Tomorrow," Hyuck said smoothly, leaning his weight on one leg and staring him down with a delicate smile. 

Doyoung bit his lip, considering. He knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Hyuck had been kind enough to accept his lack of apology but he knew that it wouldn't last if he didn't see changes. He'd made plans to get lunch with Jeno the following day… but it's not as if his boyfriend would ever complain about Hyuck tagging along. 

"Tomorrow," he agreed, smiling weakly. "My treat."

"Damn straight it is," Hyuck said with a snort, eyes twinkling in amazement now. "I'll be off then - Taeil hyung is waiting. Make sure you take a break, you've been working way too hard."

He didn't make any move to go right away, merely gazing down at Doyoung as if he was trying to decipher a secret code. 

He was struck by the intense feeling that Donghyuck was trying to read his mind. He always seemed to do it so easily that now Doyoung was afraid that he would manage to read into the dark, secret compartments where he himself was currently refusing to look.

Maybe it was the way everything had felt a little overwhelming and off kilter lately but Doyoung was suddenly struck with a wild thought. What if Hyuck really  _ could _ read his mind? What if he came out knowing things about Doyoung that he didn't admit about himself? 

But Hyuck's gaze eventually softened and he smiled again, waving cutely as he turned to go, 

"See you in an hour. Don't work too hard, hyung!"

Doyoung murmured a quiet goodbye but the other boy was already gone. He sighed, turning back to his computer and his work.

It was so easy for Hyuck to just be normal. He never seemed to get wrapped up in worrying or overthinking the way Doyoung did. It was admirable. Maybe it was time for him to take a page out of Hyuck's book. 

He relaxed at the notion, offering an affirming nod to no one as he got back to work. 

Finally after what felt like hours (but was unfortunately not) his complaining stomach and tired eyes refused to let him work anymore. 

So he got up, calling out a promise to return to whomever was around to hear it before making his way out the door. 

He took the stairs, needing to move his body a bit, before strolling leisurely to the second closest convenience store (just to get a bit more fresh air). He bought a triangle kimbap and a bagged ice coffee. Despite having a perfectly good, perfectly free coffee maker back at the office, occasionally Doyoung liked to indulge himself in the one flavor of bagged coffee that he could never seem to find anywhere else. He paid then made his way over to the counter, taking his time to pour his flavored coffee into the ice cup before taking a ginger sip. Delicious. 

He ate his kimbap standing, staring out the window, thinking about nothing as he watched the traffic and people pass by. 

When he was done with his food, he contemplated buying another but decided against it in the end. He'd indulge in something extra tasty for dinner instead. 

He walked slowly back to the office, sipping his coffee as he went. He took the stairs back up the 7 floors to Marketing, slowly enough that he wasn't sweaty or out of breath when he arrived. 

He wandered over to his desk mindlessly, belatedly greeting someone who had called out. 

As soon as he entered his cubicle he saw a big plastic bag sitting beside his keyboard. 

He looked inside curiously to find a food container. 

He carefully opened it up to find a big order of rabokki. He sniffed at it gingerly, dipping one finger into the sauce. It was the mild version that was far more sweet than spicy. The kind that Hyuck always teased him for ordering ('ddokbokki is supposed to be spicy, hyung, why even bother'). 

Doyoung couldn't help smiling to himself. He sat down, pulling the container out and sneaking a few quick bites before closing it again and setting it carefully to the side. 

He looked around his desk, spotting a small pad of paper hiding between a few files. He ripped off a small piece, scribbling a quick note: 

'Thanks'

Doyoung looked it over, tilting his head one way then the other. It didn't quite feel like enough but he didn't know what else to say. 

After about a minute, he added a small heart.

Satisfied, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it gently toward the cubicle diagonal. 

He tried not to laugh at the little surprised noise this drew out of the desk's occupant. He heard shuffling and he waited for a response.

Just when he thought he might not get one, a little paper ball plopped down harmlessly on his keyboard. He unfolded it with a grin:

'Just eat it, idiot' with the 'idiot' belatedly scribbled partially out. 

Doyoung's smile widened as he gazed at the cubicle wall between them as if he'd somehow be able to see his Donghyuck on the other side. 

Rather than throwing it away, he slipped the note under his keyboard for safekeeping - where it wouldn't get lost in the shuffle of paperwork and chaos. It was only then that he finally got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Doyoung, my poor sweet summer child.  
> Feelings are hard, I know baby.  
> We'll come back with some more Jeno next time, so don't miss him too much.
> 
> I do have a bit more for this fic already written but I'd like to get more out before posting again.  
> For now - well for now I'm going to sleep but after that - I'll be working on my new, extremely questionable Neo Zone inspired 90's johnhyuck p0rn WIP... so stay tuned for THAT if you're interested.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you~


	9. Special Deal 2+1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> It's been quite a while since I updated this one but that's only because... I haven't written any more 😭  
> I've been so distracted by other stories that my posts are basically caught up to my writing for this. But never fear! It won't be forgotten. As soon as I have my fic fests and my pet project taken care of, I will return~ Writing this fic is so easy and fun, I love it.  
> For now, please enjoy!

“Jeno?” Doyoung said, surprised, blinking down at his front door monitor. He pressed the intercom button. “Baby, what are you doing here?”

Jeno started slightly at the sound of his voice then grinned at the camera rather sheepishly.

“Hey hyung, I was in the area. Can I come in?” he asked sweetly. Doyoung chuckled to himself, buzzing the door open. He walked over to greet his boyfriend with a kiss, rubbing over his arms affectionately.

“You don’t have to ring the bell, you know,” Doyoung teased, returning to the bathroom to fetch a towel for his hair. He’d gotten out of the shower about five minutes before Jeno showed up at his door. “You know the password for a reason.”

“I didn’t want to barge in on you, since I didn’t warn you that I was coming,” Jeno smiled back, shuffling farther into the apartment as Doyoung settled down on the couch, still toweling his hair.

He snorted at this, patting the seat beside him.

“What could I possibly be doing that wouldn’t be made exponentially better by the addition of your presence, darling?” he teased. Jeno wandered closer but didn’t sit down.

“I dunno… pooping?” he guessed, after some thoughtful consideration. Doyoung gave him a look.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Chenle,” he accused, earning him a playful smile. Jeno stood before him, gently taking the towel from his hands before using it to carefully continue to dry Doyoung’s hair himself.

“Really though, you’re the only person who I would never mind seeing unannounced,” Doyoung continued, sighing contentedly as Jeno began massaging gently.

“You never know hyung, you might need your private time,” he replied cheerfully.

“I like it better when you join me for private time,” Doyoung said in his best attempt at seductive while also being toweled down in an old oversized t-shirt and sweats.

“That’s what you say now but what about the next time we’re fighting?” Jeno pointed out.

“When do we ever fight?”

“Well what about if you want to invite your secret boyfriend over? You wouldn’t want me here for that,” Jeno teased. It was a throw away joke they both used occasionally - usually it was code for one of them trying to surprise the other (hiding a birthday present? Cooking a special anniversary dinner? Making Valentine’s Day chocolates? You can’t come, I’m having my other boyfriend over).

Doyoung didn’t say anything, simply leaning further into the couch cushions. After a moment of silence, Jeno lifted the towel carefully to reveal his boyfriend’s face. He looked down at him a bit quizzically. Doyoung shifted in his seat.

“You never did tell me what you’re doing here though,” he said with a small smile, patting the spot beside him once more. “You said you were in the area. Who were you coming to see? Donghyuck?”

Jeno remained standing, folding the wet towel in half and draping it over the arm of the couch.

“How’d you guess?” he joked, reaching out to tug on Doyoung’s earlobe lovingly.

“You’re in your gaming gear,” the older man teased, cupping Jeno’s hand with his own. Jeno glanced down at himself, clean t-shirt and lounging sweats (as opposed to his actual gym sweats). He was dressed remarkably similar to Doyoung but somehow he still came across so adorable and put together, whereas Doyoung looked like a comfortable slob at best. But maybe that was just his Jeno bias talking.

“So you just came to see me on your way?” he asked happily. “Isn’t it a little late to start gaming? Or am I just old?”

“Actually, I’ve been here for a few hours,” Jeno explained sheepishly. “Hyuck was bugging me to come right after work - there was a party he wanted us to join. But we got hungry so he tricked me into going out to get something from the convenience store. I wanted to come say hi and ask if you wanted anything before I went.”

"You've been here for hours?" Doyoung blurted out before he could stop himself. He clamped his mouth shut before any of his other wild thoughts could come tumbling out. Like 'you didn't come see me first?' 'If you hadn't gotten hungry would you have come to see me at all?' 'You didn't think to mention you'd be spending all night together with Donghyuck?'

None of those questions had any place being voiced. Actually, the fact that they even occurred to Doyoung was a little concerning to him. Neither Doyoung or Jeno had ever been the needy type. Neither of them ever begrudged the other time away, time with their friends. They were two full time working adults - it would be entirely unreasonable (not to mention nearly impossible) to expect to spend time together constantly. They had a great balance going on as it was. It wasn't even one of their designated days. What was Doyoung's problem?

"I know, I usually tell you when I'll be around," Jeno apologized sheepishly. "I got too caught up in the game."

Doyoung blinked at him a few times, torn between feeling bad that Jeno was apologizing at all and another, uglier feeling of not finding it entirely sufficient. 

"Were the three of you up there playing together?" Doyoung couldn't help but ask. He assumed Johnny was also playing with them. He didn't know much about their game but he did know they were frequent teammates. 

"Nah, just Hyuck and I. I'm pretty sure Johnny hyung is out tonight. Maybe on a date from what I heard," Jeno replied evenly. 

"Just the two of you," Doyoung repeated, dropping his hand and looking his boyfriend over carefully. He found himself fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt before hastily adding, "Sounds like fun. Did you win?"

He wasn't really sure what to do about his strange lack of enthusiasm. There was no reason for it. He was getting to see his wonderful boyfriend unexpectedly, however briefly. That was nothing if not a pleasant surprise. 

"Hyung?" Jeno asked, startling him out of his reverie. His boyfriend was looking down at him with too much concern and it was Doyoung's fault. It made something inside him twist uncomfortably. "Are you mad?"

Now Doyoung felt even worse. 

He looked up at his sweet, handsome boyfriend standing in his living room on a free night, looking at him with worry rooted in affection. 

He needed to get his shit together. 

He sighed, pushing out all his weird agitation in one short burst before smiling up at Jeno lovingly. 

"Of course I'm not mad," he offered, grabbing his boyfriend firmly by the waist and pulling him forward carefully until he could properly wrap his arms around him. He rested his chin on Jeno's stomach, looking up at him with a small smile. "How could I ever be mad at you?"

"Probably pretty easily," Jeno joked, playing with his hair. 

"You know what I  _ am _ mad about?" Doyoung said accusingly, pulling back to offer him an exaggerated withering look. "I can't believe neither of you have eaten until now. Such irresponsible kids, jeez."

Jeno laughed at this, actually looking a little guilty.

"We said we would stop when we lost but we were on a winning streak today," he explained. 

Doyoung gave him a look. 

"That's a terrible excuse," he pointed out primly. 

"Hyung you don't understand gaming," Jeno said with a whine. Doyoung couldn't help grinning at that. He loved when his boyfriend actually allowed himself to get a little whiny. It was one of the benefits of him spending so much time with Hyuck. 

"Maybe not but I understand dinner," he shot back, making to stand. He pulled Jeno close, looking him over for a long moment before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. His boyfriend made an interested noise that Doyoung was tragically forced to ignore, as he had a plan to enact. 

"Forget the convenience store," he said with a sigh. "I have plenty of ramen here, plus my mom just loaded up my fridge with like ten of her side dishes. Tell Donghyuck to come down."

"Really?" Jeno asked, sounding a little too surprised for Doyoung's liking. "All three of us?"

"Yes," Doyoung hissed unintentionally before steeling himself. He smiled purposefully. "I need to make sure my boys are fed. Games can wait."

"Okay!" Jeno said enthusiastically, pulling out his phone. "I'm surprised he hadn't been harassing me about taking so long."

As if on cue, three kakao notifications rang out in quick succession. Jeno glanced down at his phone, snorting. 

"Speak of the devil," he said, grinning affectionately. He clicked out of the app, ringing Hyuck's contact instead. 

"What's taking you so long, I'm starving," Doyoung heard Hyuck's muffled voice complain on the other end. 

"I stopped by to see Hyung and he told me to tell you to get down here. He's mad at you for not feeding me," Jeno replied teasingly.

There was a lot of very loud, fast talking on the other end that Doyoung could not make out but he knew was most likely just a lot of denial and complaining. Jeno merely laughed, telling him to hurry before promptly hanging up. 

They had barely had time to put the water on to boil before Hyuck was at the door. Doyoung wandered over to buzz him in, greeted by the sight of a very enthusiastic Donghyuck, looking very cozy in a pair of athletic shorts and a big sweatshirt. Doyoung’s eyes lingered over his exposed legs for a long moment. 

He shook himself out of it, choosing to fight down an ‘aren’t you cold in that?’ He needed to cut back on the parental nagging - he wasn’t Hyuck’s mom. So he quickly turned away, returning to the stove and his bubbling but not quite boiling pot.

“So where’s this food I was promised?” Hyuck asked brightly, bounding into the kitchen. Doyoung scoffed, not taking his eyes off the pot.

“Jeno called you two minutes ago and you’re expecting food to be done?” he demanded. Jeno, who had been assigned the task of plating all the side dishes, paused to glance up at his friend with a wry smile.

“Yeah, wait patiently and be grateful to hyung for taking care of us,” he ordered mildly.

“Fine, fine,” Hyuck said with a dramatic sigh. “Although patience is not my strong suit.”

Doyoung and Jeno snorted in unison.

It was quiet for a moment as Jeno returned to his task but when Doyoung began hearing incessant shuffling behind him, he was finally forced to look up.

“What in god’s name are you doing?” he demanded, watching Hyuck flitter around the side of the kitchen and the living room, moving things around, opening cabinets, generally causing a ruckus.

“Looking for the rest of the gamgyul. I’m actually starving, hyung,” he complained, without pausing in his hunt.

“You ate the last of it earlier in the week,” Doyoung shot back, exasperated. “You were so proud of yourself for finishing before they went bad. Although it was questionable with that last one.” Jeno chuckled to himself, resealing the food containers.

“Oh yeah,” Hyuck said, deflating slightly, “how did I not remember that?” He put his hands on his hips looking Doyoung over seriously.

“You better hurry up then, if you don’t want to be responsible for my death by starvation,” he replied brightly.

“I’m surprised you can even look at an orange after all we’ve eaten,” Doyoung teased, ignoring the pointed jab. “Maybe you should ask your mom to send some more.”

“Are you crazy?” Hyuck deadpanned. “Do I look like an idiot?”

Doyoung paused at the informal speech, trying to gauge his own annoyance. Probably not as high as it should have been, were it coming from anyone other than Donghyuck. Curse that boy for ever winning his favor. Little shit liked to use it against him too much.

“Hyuckie…” Jeno chastised, trying to hide a grin as he met Doyoung’s eye. He moved in to begin putting packs of noodles into the now fully boiling water.

“You’re really pushing your luck here,” Doyoung said casually, leaning one hand on the counter behind him and the other on his hip.

“What are you gonna do? Punish me?” Hyuck asked, sounding far too excited by the prospect for Doyoung’s taste or comfort. Jeno laughed again beside him.

“I suppose I’ll have to,” he replied delicately. “I’m thinking... making you sit and watch us eat without you?”

“Hyuuung, you’re so mean to me,” the boy whined, actually stomping his foot in frustration. Doyoung turned back to the stove, working to suppress a smile.

“Does that make me  _ crazy _ ?” he asked pointedly, shooting Hyuck a look over his shoulder. “If you want to eat, then make yourself useful and put the side dishes back in the fridge.

Hyuck huffed but complied, finishing the work Jeno had started on closing up all the containers before stacking them and returning them neatly to the fridge. He then took all of the plated side dishes and set them out on the table, grabbing plates and utensils and setting those up as well.

The ramen was nearly complete by the time he was done but that didn’t stop him from sliding into the spot between Jeno and Doyoung in front of the stove as they took turns stirring idly.

There was just enough room that the three of them fit together perfectly. Doyoung glanced over at him a few times but Hyuck was focused on watching the noodles spin slowly around the pot. He bit his lip to prevent a resigned sigh from escaping. He really had missed him being around like this.

Doyoung threw a gentle arm over the boy’s shoulder, tugging him close. Hyuck didn’t say anything, simply making a contented noise before wrapping his own arm around Jeno’s waist.

They stayed fitted together there like that until the food finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Doyoung is almost as good at ignoring/brushing off flirtation as his feelings lol.  
> Jeno is back! And he's making moves! Lol, or something. Jeno good boy. We love Jeno.  
> I need more of them together tbperfectlyh  
> Let me know what you think!  
> I hope you enjoyed! I promise to return with more soonish(ish)~


	10. Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS PARTY PEOPLE  
> We have been blessed with a viral [dohyuck](https://twitter.com/manjukong/status/1248962036840583168?s=19) moment and if you think I'm going to waste that, then think again!  
> After much screaming in various group chats and DMs, I am here with an update.  
> I had this chapter about halfway written already and I was going to hold off and include the next scene in one update but let's just say I've been inspired to speed up the process.  
> Please enjoy~

Doyoung was tipsy. 

Doyoung was not too tipsy to not recognize that he was tipsier than he should be. Or something. 

There were several reasons for that, which he could probably riddle out but he almost needn't bother because his condition - as was often the case these days - could be attributed to one person:

Donghyuck.

Not that he was  _ blaming _ him for anything per se.

Well…

No no no, he wasn't.

Doyoung had been fine lately. Better than fine. Far better than what he had been when he was ignoring Donghyuck. In fact, ever since his first proverbial olive branch of feeding Donghyuck and Jeno following their computer game induced stupor, the three of them had made it into something of a regular occurrence. In fact, it seemed that suddenly Donghyuck now commonly appeared as a guest in their various appointments. This inevitably resulted in more time together with both of them but less time alone with Jeno. Doyoung didn't really think too deeply about the implications of that, if for no other reason than he didn't want to. All he really needed to know about that, he decided, was that he was generally happy and overall enjoyed himself on such occasions.

He also didn't tend to think deeply about the fact that Jeno and Donghyuck also seemed to be spending more time with just the two of them. He's not really sure where they got this time from, since they didn't take it away from him. Perhaps it was time formerly spent with the kids. Since he tended not to consider it deeply, he wasn't quite sure how it made him feel other than the fact that he found it vaguely intriguing and also kinda cute. 

Oddly, he found himself thinking the least but feeling the most on the odd occasion that he found himself alone with Donghyuck. Luckily for him it didn’t happen _too_ often but admittedly Doyoung was still a bit… more awkward than before.

Like tonight. He was alone with Donghyuck tonight. Well, alone with him and the rest of the Marketing team. But Jeno wasn’t there so essentially alone.

Which is why he was perhaps keener than usual to drink his awkwardness away.

It didn’t help that Donghyuck was facilitating it.

Along with Jungwoo.

Doyoung really liked Jungwoo.

Jungwoo kind of scared Doyoung.

Or at least, he used to.

Jungwoo had started in Marketing around the same time that Mark had been promoted.

He had been a temp for another department in their company before that, so most of them had known him at least in passing - Doyoung included.

Jungwoo was hardworking and capable and smart and sweet. 

He was also very pretty and he definitely  _ definitely _ knew it but was also great at convincing you he didn't. 

Doyoung had done a lot of his training in the early days and he had gotten just as swept up by Jungwoo's charms as everyone else. 

And Jungwoo had taken a bit of a liking to him too (among others), and that might have been what made him scary. Because Jungwoo was a shameless flirt, something Doyoung was only equipped to deal with to a point. A point which the younger man regularly surpassed. So yes, Doyoung had several notable instances of rather grave Jungwoo-induced panic. Especially because he hadn't seemed to be deterred by the fact that Doyoung was dating Jeno. And it didn't help that Jeno couldn't have cared less - neither he nor Doyoung had ever been the jealous type and generally trusted each other not to cross any lines, which was wonderful and healthy, but did  _ jack shit _ to prevent Jungwoo's playful advances.

He'd calmed down a lot over the years but every once in a while he seemed to enjoy flexing his power. 

He and Donghyuck were alike in that way. 

Which brought him back to that particular night and his current condition. 

Jungwoo and Donghyuck. 

They too were tipsy, by all accounts, though not so much as Doyoung. He was still not too tipsy to surmise that. Yet. 

It was lucky for everyone involved that Donghyuck and Jungwoo were often too caught up in their own endeavors to join forces because when they did, they held the power and the means to achieve or destroy anything they so choose. Not to be like… dramatic. But yeah.

Tonight, however, at a mid week Marketing department hweshik they had seemed to remember each other, which was dangerous enough but they also seemed to have remembered Doyoung.

Thus his condition.

“Come on, hyung, we all know you’re a heavyweight~” Hyuck crooned, holding an extremely full shot glass precariously over his lap as he tried to shove it toward Doyoung’s face. “Black knight for me this once. Are you trying to get me drunk or something?” 

“Yes Doyoung hyung, it’s a little suspicious,” Jungwoo piped up - voice quiet, eyes dancing with amusement. “Are you trying to take advantage of him or something?”

Normally Doyoung was pretty sure this comment would not have not landed but as it was…

“I am not- What are you- Why would you say that?” Doyoung blustered, tilting his head away from the shot glass being pressed practically into his chin. Jungwoo only smirked shrugging. Doyoung finally turned to Hyuck, grabbing his wrist in frustration - spilling a little soju on himself, but finally managing to control him a bit. “Yah, Lee Donghyuck. What do you mean this once? This is the fourth… fifth? shot you’ve passed off onto me.”

“You’re so good at drinking, hyung,” Hyuck simpered, opening his mouth a bit as an example for what Doyoung should be doing. He smelled like the strawberry makgeolli cocktail he’d been drinking most of the night. Doyoung hadn’t had any. He wondered how it tasted. “It’s not my fault I keep losing. It’s your job to take care of me.”

Doyoung had gotten distracted thinking about the taste of sweet, sticky cocktails and watching Donghyuck’s lips move as he talked - he was somehow blindsided by the shot glass being sneakily tipped into his mouth.

He winced, managing to swallow it down without dribbling all over himself but Jungwoo was laughing loudly and Hyuck was smiling at him affectionately. Or. Victoriously probably.

Doyoung was too busy glaring at the maknae to notice Jungwoo plucking the empty glass out of his grasp.

“Well done, hyung,” he praised quietly, taking pity on him and offering a glass of water instead. “I’m sure Hyuck is very grateful.”

Doyoung scoffed, finally turning to accept the much needed glass of something that wasn’t alcohol.

“If he was so grateful then when do I get to collect on my favors?” Doyoung asked grumpily. He reached up and shoved Hyuck’s head to one side. Most of his fingers accidentally landed on his lips and when Donghyuck grinned, he inadvertently touched teeth. “You’re only supposed to call a Black Knight once. And! And! You’re supposed to owe a favor! Where are those? Where are my five favors?”

“That’s true, Donghyuck-ah,” Jungwoo agreed, much to Doyoung’s surprise. He watched with interest as Hyuck nipped at Doyoung’s middle finger and the older man ripped his hand away so fast, he nearly slammed his elbow on the table. “It wouldn’t be right for you to just take without giving back.”

“To be fair, hyung hasn’t actually asked me for any favors,” Hyuck said, turning to face Jungwoo with a smirk. He leaned his chin on his hand, regarding the other man curiously. “How am I supposed to know what he wants if he doesn’t ask?”

“Maybe he thinks you’re a mind reader?” Jungwoo guessed, leaning closer, mimicking Donghyuck’s posture. Hyuck wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“God… that does sound like him,” he affirmed. The two of them shared a grin before zoning in on Doyoung. He felt very small all of a sudden.

“Is that true, hyung?” Hyuck sang out curiously, chin still in hand. “Do you think I’m a mind reader?”

“I-” Doyoung replied. He paused, considering his options here under the heavy gaze of the evil twins before him. He swallowed.

“Sometimes,” he admitted cautiously. He frowned when the two of them exchanged a look, hoping that he was coming across more annoyed than… whatever it was he was actually feeling. Exposed? Nervous? Fed up with himself?

“Oh hyung,” Donghyuck snorted. “That explains a lot.”

Doyoung bristled and Jungwoo laughed loudly, though not mean. Doyoung still didn’t particularly care for it but what could he do? He licked his lips, stopping himself from asking just what it was Hyuck meant by that because he had a distinct feeling that he didn’t want to know. The middle of a hweshik was no place for dangerous questions.

“All right, all right - everyone’s too off in their own little corners,” Taeyong called cheerfully, cutting through the din of the noisy beer joint. He was markedly sober today which meant that he actually had the wherewithal to desire to lead the group in something resembling a structured get-together. Doyoung scrunched up his nose in annoyance. He was too buzzed for this.

“Let’s play a game as a group,” Taeyong continued. “Anyone have any suggestions?”

A few options were voiced halfheartedly, all loudly shot down by the drunker members of the department.

“Let’s play the ‘I Love You’ game,” Johnny suggested from the other end of the table with a grin. “That’s a classic.”

Doyoung groaned but he could already hear a collective murmur of agreement.

“What? You don’t like it, hyung?” Jungwoo asked, suddenly leaning in very close to his face. Doyoung started, tilting his head away.

“I always lose,” he complained, trying not to tilt his whole body back in an attempt to escape. He could just picture himself falling right out of his chair and he definitely didn’t need that right now.

“I could help you practice,” Jungwoo offered with a decidedly shameless grin. “Who better to learn from than the master? Besides, it would be kinda like exposure therapy.”

Doyoung glanced back at him, unconvinced, only to find he was still very,  _ very _ close.

“Jungwoo hyung, just let him lose in peace,” Hyuck insisted, separating the two of them with his arms, before yanking Jungwoo back into his own seat by his belt.

“Ah, don’t be like that Donghyuckie~” Jungwoo teased, latching onto the younger man’s arm. Hyuck rolled his eyes but allowed it and Doyoung couldn’t help but grin at the role reversal.

It wasn’t until Yuta leaned over and swatted at him to be quiet that he realized that the game had already started at the other end of the table.

He watched in amusement as Johnny knocked out Taeil and Mark in quick succession before passing off to Jaehyun, who went back and forth with Taeyong for a while. Doyoung was surprised that Taeyong didn’t fold but he wasn’t surprised that he was afraid to turn and attempt Jungwoo. Eventually though, Taeyong caved, predictably melting into a puddle of awkward giggles under the young man’s heavy gaze. It wasn’t until Jungwoo zeroed in on Donghyuck that Doyoung was struck by the horrible realization that  _ he _ was next to Donghyuck. There’s no way he was going to survive against Donghyuck. He’d just have to hope Jungwoo managed to knock him out in the meantime. He leaned his head on his hand, watching carefully as Jungwoo smiled close-lipped at the maknae, presumably excited by the prospect of a challenge.

Doyoung watched in fascination as Jungwoo released all of his amusement, allowing it to drain out of him until his face was totally relaxed, almost serious (if not for the permanent mischievous gleam in his eye). He glanced at Hyuck who was waiting, face carefully blank. God they were good at this.

Jungwoo turned his body to face Hyuck fully, bracing himself with his hands in his lap so that he could lean in. Doyoung saw Hyuck’s lip twitch slightly.

“Lee Donghyuck, I love you,” Jungwoo said earnestly, batting his lashes slightly. Doyoung thought this would normally make him laugh due to the absurdity but right now he felt almost tense.

“Hyung, I love you,” Hyuck shot back immediately, quick, without a thought. Whereas Jungwoo liked to draw the discomfort of the situation out, Hyuck’s defense was being to-the-point. When it came to Jungwoo at least. The older man didn’t smile, of course, but his eyes softened slightly in amusement as he regarded the maknae closely. Then he tilted his head, leaning in carefully and Doyoung was suddenly 100% percent sure Jungwoo was going to kiss Donghyuck.

Doyoung didn’t realize how closely he’d been leaning in himself until he swiftly jerked his body away, nearly losing his balance and toppling out of his chair in the process. He didn’t even hear Jungwoo say his line this time.

“That’s really- really too-” he heard himself mumbling, grabbing hold of the back of Yuta’s chair to steady himself. And suddenly all eyes turned to him instead of the players and all he heard was laughter.

“Ah, ah! You’re out!” Taeyong crowed victoriously, pointing at both Hyuck and Jungwoo. “You both laughed!”

Jungwoo only grinned, shaking his head at Doyoung but Hyuck looked downright scandalized.

“What? No way! If we’re out so is hyung,” he complained with a pout.

“The two who are playing can’t smile with teeth or laugh. Doyoungie wasn’t playing this round,” Taeyong pointed out rationally. Hyuck remained unimpressed,

“Why are you sticking up for him, hyung? You’re already out.”

“I’m the referee now.”

And so the two younger boys eventually admitted defeat and Doyoung was made to continue on.

He did surprisingly well now that he didn’t have to face the terror twins. He knocked Yuta out fairly quickly before being forced to the other end of the table to face Johnny and Jaehyun. He did several rounds back and forth with both of them before unsurprisingly getting bested by Johnny, who managed to win it all. There was a small round of applause followed by a lot of loud chattering and laughter as the department members began returning to their previous seats. Doyoung, too, chatted for a while, finally taking a break from being forced to down shot after shot. Speaking of which.

He looked around to find that Hyuck was no longer at the table. He paused, looking around and counting… only 7 members. Jungwoo wasn’t here either.

He glanced around the establishment, past the ahjummas running around delivering beer, soju, and beer food to the various tables but he didn’t see them. Maybe they had gone to the bathroom? He doubted they would have just wandered off…

Oh. There they were. Together.

Hyuck and Jungwoo were off leaning against the far wall - out of the way of employees and customers - huddled together, chatting maybe? It looked more like Hyuck was being teased, though he didn’t seem to mind. Jungwoo was saying something as Hyuck watched over their table rather impassively, smiling or smirking occasionally at whatever was being said. Jungwoo was leaning into him heavily, grabbing at his hands and arms playfully. As Doyoung continued to watch, Jungwoo turned his whole body toward the maknae, caging him against the wall with his entire body weight. Hyuck looked amused but swatted at his butt, once, twice, in protest. Doyoung was standing now. That wasn’t entirely planned. Jungwoo removed himself laughingly as Doyoung made his way around the table, prodding Hyuck in front of him instead. Jungwoo wrapped him up in an affectionate back hug as they continued chatting.

Doyoung wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly but that didn’t stop him from approaching. They were too busy with each other to notice him until he was standing right before them.

“Yah, Lee Donghyuck,” Doyoung whined. He didn’t mean to whine. “Come here.”

Hyuck looked surprised when Doyoung reached down to take his wrist gently. Jungwoo still had his arms around him, but he was giving Doyoung a knowing smile that he resolutely ignored.

“What’s up, hyung?” Hyuck asked, stepping forward at Doyoung’s mild insistence. He sounded curious rather than surprised. His very simple question stumped Doyoung for a moment as he wasn’t actually sure what  _ was _ up. He thought about it.

“You owe me favors,” he decided after a moment. He ignored whatever was going on on Jungwoo’s face entirely, focusing on the boy before him. “You’re going to try to get out of it.”

Donghyuck looked like he was trying not to laugh now, which Doyoung didn’t especially appreciate but honestly, he couldn’t blame him. He frowned, not bothering to excuse himself before pulling Hyuck insistently after him back toward the table.

“Okay, hyung, alright. I’m coming,” Hyuck murmured with a chuckle. Doyoung ignored him. He pulled out the chair Hyuck was using before, far from where the rest of the department members were huddled together at the other end of the table.

“Sit,” he ordered, still not sure what he was planning in the least. Hyuck grinned but obeyed.

“Are you gonna give me a lap dance?” he asked innocently, with a wide grin. Doyoung scowled. He’d been planning to sit on his lap, since it was supposed to be a punishment and Doyoung thought he was heavy enough to make it so. But that wasn’t going to work now that his annoying boy had put that stupid image in his head.

“Up,” he ordered again, rolling his eyes when Hyuck laughed heartily but obeyed.

Doyoung sat down in the chair before patting his thighs.

“Sit,” he said again. There was an evil gleam in Hyuck’s eye as he opened his mouth to retort.

“Nope! Quiet you! No comments,” Doyoung snapped, but there was no real heat. When could he ever pretend to be truly bothered by anything his boy did? He was hopeless. “Only sitting.”

Surprisingly Hyuck conceded. Doyoung held out his arms, expecting him to turn around. So he was somewhat startled when Donghyuck merely straddled his legs, plopping down heavily.

“What are you doing?” he asked, regretting how panicked he clearly sounded.

“Listening well?” Hyuck guessed, throwing his arms loosely around Doyoung’s neck with a grin.

“That’s not… this isn’t…”

“I can turn around if you want, hyung, but I just wanted to be able to see your face,” Donghyuck reasoned sweetly. “It’s easier to talk this way.”

Doyoung swallowed. He nodded. Donghyuck smiled.

“Are you having fun?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Doyoung’s neck.

“Yeah, it’s been a nice night,” Doyoung replied easily, rubbing his hands over Hyuck’s arms and shoulders before settling them around his waist casually. “I always like these things better when you’re here.”

Hyuck, who had been diligently untangling a small knot in his hair, paused, looking him over carefully. It went on long enough that Doyoung chuckled awkwardly, bouncing the boy slightly with his legs to… jostle him out of it maybe? It made Doyoung a little nervous for some reason.

“Hyung,” he said thoughtfully after a moment. “Remember what we were talking about earlier? About me being a mind reader?”

Doyoung leaned back, trying not to frown.

“You’re not going to make fun of me again, are you?” he asked helplessly. He was used to being teased by Donghyuck but some subjects were touchier than others. Hyuck shook his head, looking down at him with an expression that was strangely soft and fond. It felt out of place in this loud, busy, crowded room.

“I just want you to know that I don’t have magic powers,” he said, so seriously that Doyoung actually laughed in surprise. It was not what he expected but it was far better than mocking. He didn’t have time to come up with a retort though, because Donghyuck continued, “It’s just that you’re easier to read than you think, hyung. At least for me.”

Ah.

Oh no.

Hyuck smiled and sighed, leaning forward and burrowing against him in a snuggly hug.

Doyoung’s heart was beating a little harder now. He wondered if Hyuck could feel it.

He didn’t say anything, simply hugging him back, tucking his chin over the boy’s shoulder comfortably. 

They stayed like that for a while. Jungwoo had wandered back at some point, making a beeline for the rest of the members at the other end of the table. They didn’t actually talk much, just the occasional query now and then. It was nice though. Incredibly nice. It felt good not to think so much for once. Doyoung was happy.

Eventually Johnny and Mark started teasing them. It was all in good fun, harmless enough. Hyuck had sassed them back, of course, but he made no move to untangle himself from Doyoung’s person.

Eventually the night began to wind down. Doyoung had left first, along with Taeil, Yuta, and Taeyong. Hyuck had stayed behind with the others.

It was a good night, he thought.

Back at home, after downing as much water as he could manage and taking a preemptive painkiller, Doyoung thought he could handle more nights like this.

Maybe he wanted to.

Maybe he hoped he’d get the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NO ONE will believe when I tell you I had the dohyuck lap sitting planned for this chapter for a while now but it's trueeeeeee  
> I will admit, though, that I did rearrange some positioning based on hard evidence lol.  
> Akldjfkdjflj can I just say I'm going to turn into one of those annoying ass hipsters who insists they liked the thing before it was cool lol. I'll do my best not to be an obnoxious fuck.  
> Most of this chapter was originally based on [this moment](https://twitter.com/NCTHlNG/status/1066963924115832832?s=19) and [this one](https://twitter.com/NCTHlNG/status/1066951305317376000?s=19) Nothing like Doyoung getting gay panic from someone else's gay confidence lol  
> Anyway! Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from y'all!  
> 하트!


	11. (Un) Predictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but to be fair, I warned you.  
> And so we return with an update.  
> At least I left y'all on a high last time, right?
> 
> Please enjoy!

Doyoung didn’t usually go out late during the week. He was the type who, once he got home and changed and comfortable, generally refused to leave again thereafter. He liked to get all of his shopping and errands done on his way home from work, before he’d even set foot into the house. It just so happened that on this particular night, he’d been struck by a craving. And one severe enough to prompt him to leave his home (in sweats and sandals, if you can imagine) and wander the few blocks to the convenience store just to pick it up. He’d been craving gyul of all things. He’d eaten so many oranges of all shapes and sizes for so long that his blood was basically juice by the end. He sincerely expected never to eat another hallabong again. Yet there he was, in front of the drinks fridge at the nearby CU, nearly 11 o’clock at night, squinting down at his options for orange juice. He picked the Jeju brand. It wasn’t on sale. It wasn’t even the cheapest but there was something comforting about the orange and green bottle with the little stone grandpas gazing up at him. He also grabbed a few Kicker bars for the hell of it. Those were 2+1. So he got a good deal on something, at least. 

The evening was comfortable - just warm enough that he hadn’t thrown on more than a sweatshirt - so he took his time wandering home. There wasn’t anyone waiting in the lobby when he returned and there wasn’t anyone inside the elevator, either, when it dinged to pick him up on the first floor. There  _ was _ someone in the hallway though, when it opened on his floor.

Doyoung heard the rapid pinging of a passcode being entered, followed by several long beeps of denial as soon as the doors slid open. More rapid pinging and another denial by the time he stepped out. He blinked in surprise, spotting someone who didn’t look like his neighbor leaning against the frame of the apartment beside his own. More rapid pinging. A clear denial. An annoyed huff.

Wait a minute, he recognized that scoff. Doyoung didn’t know whether to laugh or scold.

“Yah, Lee Donghyuck… is there a reason you’re trying to break into my neighbor’s apartment?” he asked, tone light as he wandered halfway past his own door, stopping a short distance away from Hyuck.

There was a pause that lasted several seconds longer than it probably should have before Donghyuck whipped his head around, looking Doyoung over with annoyed confusion for a few moments. When he finally recognized him, though, he perked up.

“Hyung!” he said, sounding adorably delighted to see him.  Oh… he was drunk.  Far drunker than he usually got at their Marketing hweshiks and (if he had to hazard a guess) even drunker than Doyoung had gotten earlier that week. Advertising must have had their hweshik today. “What are you doing on my floor? Did you come to see me??”

Doyoung wanted to laugh but there was something in the earnest excitement at the idea that sort of… anyway he didn’t laugh.

“Not that I wouldn’t  _ want _ to come visit you - I always love to see you,” Doyoung began carefully, pausing when Hyuck suddenly bounded over to him in excitement. He braced himself, half expecting Hyuck to throw himself on him. Instead, Hyuck merely pressed his hands on either side of Doyoung’s face, smooshing his lips out and making it far more difficult to speak. “But you are not, in fact, on your floor. You’re on mine and my neighbor probably doesn’t appreciate you trying to break into their place.”

“No! This is my floor, I got off on the 9th, I’m sure-” Donghyuck started indignantly, whipping his head back and forth until he spotted the big 8 at the end of the hall beside the elevator. His expression instantly melted into utter surprise and Doyoung caught himself thinking that Hyuck’s aegyo was even cuter when he didn’t try.

“Well in that case… I guess I came to see you then, hyung,” he amended, still squishing Doyoung’s cheeks. He sounded almost convincingly like his usual clever, self-assured, mischievous self - aside from the authentically sweet giggles that spilled out when the older man rolled his eyes. Doyoung pried Hyuck’s hands away from his face, holding onto them firmly when he tried to reach out again.

“I  _ guess _ you came here by mistake and you should probably go home, drink a liter of water, then sleep,” he suggested kindly, smiling when Donghyuck frowned, heaving himself side to side in protest.

“No way,” he said, scrunching up his nose in distaste. Why was everything Donghyuck did so cute when he was drunk? That was cheating, wasn’t it? Why didn’t he come off awkward and stupid like the rest of the mere mortals of the world (Doyoung notably included)? “I came to see you, hyung. You’d really send me away?”

“You did not-” he started to argue but Hyuck was quick. He suddenly jolted out of Doyoungs grip, dancing just out of reach.

“I did. I want to see you, I _always_ want to see you, let’s hang out!” Hyuck argued. His expression and tone were torn - like he couldn’t decide if he was in the mood to playfully tease or genuinely ruin Doyoung’s night. Recognizing the danger, Doyoung froze, attempting to tread carefully. If he set Hyuck down the wrong path he would be in trouble.

“Well… we have work tomorrow and it’s already pretty late-”

“Who cares! We have work everyday!”

“-so even though it was lucky that I ran into you and got a chance to see you-”

“I think so too!”

“-since you already played a lot with the kids, why don’t you let me take you home? I’ll get you some water and medicine-”

“No! I’m hungry. Let’s make ramen~”

“I- ugh. I can make you ramen at your place, then you can go to bed.”

He paused, still not close enough for Doyoung to grab. Hyuck frowned and in that moment he knew he’d tipped the scales the wrong way. He hesitated for half a second, deciding, before lunging to capture Hyuck. If he was going to be difficult regardless, it would be better for Doyoung to at least get a hold of him. Cut him off at the pass.

He miscalculated, however, and there was Hyuck sailing past him, darting straight for his front door. Doyoung paused, confused but not entirely concerned, until Hyuck began frantically hammering out a passcode.

“What are you-” Doyoung started, watching in alarm. It shouldn’t really matter. It’s not like he’d ever been stupid enough to tell Donghyuck the code (he wasn’t willing to kiss all semblance of privacy goodbye).

So when the lock blinged out successfully and Hyuck ripped the door open with a victorious woop, diving inside, Doyoung merely stood dumbstruck for what felt like an eternity (but was probably only 20 seconds). Shaking himself out of it, he finally jumped into action.

The door had already closed and relocked, which delayed him further. By the time he made it inside (nearly tripping over Hyuck’s hastily discarded shoes), the punk had already wedged himself so deeply into the cushions of his couch that Doyoung knew there was no way he’d be able to muscle him out easily - especially kicking and screaming.

Hyuck looked extremely pleased with himself and Doyoung could only huff.

“How the hell did you get in here?” he demanded, not particularly liking the note of sheer panic in his tone. He swallowed, resorting to glaring down at Hyuck sternly. “You don’t know my password! I  _ know _ I didn’t tell you and the only other person who knows is Jeno. Did you bully it out of him?”

“I wouldn’t do that~” Hyuck crooned, sounding far too proud of himself. He frowned briefly when Doyoung remained unconvinced. “I  _ wouldn’t. _ But speaking of Jeno - having his birthday as your code is like the most obvious thing that anyone has ever done in the history of the world. You’re so predictable, hyung. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

Doyoung opened and closed his mouth, offended, which sent Hyuck giggling again. He kicked his legs out harmlessly in amusement and Doyoung’s expression softened.

“You’re a spoiled brat,” he accused weakly, moving to hover awkwardly before Hyuck on the couch. He very purposely remained a bit out of reach.

“I have never claimed to be otherwise,” Hyuck replied haughtily, tone snobby and prim, contrasting hilariously with his head lolling slightly in his drunkenness. It would be amusing except it only served to confirm that Doyoung was in big trouble. 

He glanced at his watch and Hyuck immediately whined,

“Why do you want to get rid of me so bad? You were already out anyway… ooh! What’s that?”

He’d practically forgotten about his haul. Donghyuck made grabby hands for the bag and Doyoung held it out wordlessly. That was a mistake because instead of taking the bag, Hyuck grabbed onto his wrist, yanking Doyoung down, practically on top of him.

“What is with you today? You’re so violent,” Doyoung complained, adjusting to sit more comfortably beside him as Hyuck wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, poking through the bag with his free hand. “You’re usually pretty good at handling your alcohol. Whose fault is it that you’re so drunk on a Thursday?”

“Jaemren,” Hyuck answered immediately, not looking up. “Or Renmin? Whatever you prefer. They were ruthless tonight. I think they were punishing me.”

“Why were they- punishing you for what?” Doyoung asked curiously, trying to decide if he should be alarmed. He didn’t usually question the internal politics of the Advertising kids too deeply. It really wasn’t his business and he wouldn’t pretend to understand it but Doyoung would admit the idea of a spiteful Renjun and Jaemin uniting collectively against Donghyuck sounded quite threatening. It was to no avail however, as Hyuck ignored him in favor of yanking the drink bottle out of the bag.

“Orange juice!” he cried, sounding laughably excited once again. Cute. “Ooh, you got Jeju brand~ were you thinking of me?”

Often. Usually.

“It always makes me think of home,” Donghyuck continued cheerfully without waiting for an answer, cracking it open and taking a long sip. “It’s the only one my mom would ever buy… Oh! Speaking of my mom, she’s always speaking of you.” He giggled heartily at his own goofy word play.

“Oh?” Doyoung prompted, delicately removing the bottle from Hyuck’s grip, taking a swig of his own. He still felt that he should be treading lightly, even as he’d given up on fighting the silly boy’s ridiculous demands.

With nothing to occupy his hands, Donghyuck kicked the CU bag aside (the candy landed on the floor with a soft thud), turning on Doyoung fully, wrapping his legs loosely around his waist, grabbing insistently at his free hand. Doyoung allowed it because what else was new? It was just the two of them - what purpose would pretending he didn’t enjoy Hyuck’s grappling serve them there, alone together in his apartment?

“Yeah, I told you - you’re such a eomchina. A parent’s pet. The dream son-in-law. All those stupid parent related labels,” Hyuck teased, hooting loudly when Doyoung frowned, prodding where he knew him to be ticklish. “My mom used to complain about how much I talked about you but after I brought her to meet you, she changed her tune~ Now I think she brings you up more than I do.”

“You-”

Doyoung watched as Hyuck brought his hand to his own lap, playing with his fingers, bright and mindless - happy and mellow in his drunkenness. He thought back to meeting Donghyuck’s mother. It had been… how long? Nearly a year ago? Before Hyuck got hurt and long before- well. Doyoung shook his head.

“Did you… when your mom came - did you bring her to meet me on purpose?” he asked carefully, so  _ so _ carefully. He admittedly had found it just the slightest bit strange at the time. Just a niggling of an idea. That you don’t introduce your parents to just anyone in their own home without it meaning something. But it was Hyuck, who never did anything conventionally, and his mom wasn’t always around and Doyoung had figured he must have taken her to meet to all of his friends.

Hyuck chuckled, then frowned, thinking. His gaze shifted up from Doyoung’s hand to his face, considering.

“I mean… yeah. Since you’re important,” he said thoughtfully, returning his gaze to his lap, fiddling with Doyoung’s hand. “And to put a face to the stories.”

“You must have more stories about the kids,” Doyoung pointed out, setting the bottle of orange juice on the side table.

“I wasn’t going to waste her time taking her around to everyone on her vacation,” Donghyuck snorted with a grin. “She’s seen all the kids in my pictures and she’s already met Jeno so…” He trailed off, running his hand up and down Doyoung’s forearm mindlessly. Doyoung flexed the fingers of the hand resting in Hyuck’s lap. He used the other one to aggressively ruffle Donghyuck’s hair. Hyuck tried to duck away, making a noise between amusement and annoyance. When he sobered (from the laughter, but definitely  _ not _ the alcohol) he was thoughtful again.

“Actually… I feel kind of stupid now. It was pretty weird, right? No wonder she asked if we were dating,” Hyuck announced with a breezy chuckle while Doyoung only stared. “She didn’t believe me right away when I told her no.”

“Were you dating Jeno when they met?” he asked, a little embarrassed at how breathless it came out.

“We never-” Hyuck started, blinking, smiling wryly when he realized it was Doyoung asking. “Did Jeno say we dated?”

Caught, Doyoung couldn’t bring himself to do anything but shake his head, denying. It hadn’t been Jeno, after all. Hyuck merely chuckled,

“We  _ were _ still in university when they met. I brought him down to Jeju on summer holiday one time. My mom didn’t believe the two of us weren’t dating then, either. She never believes anything I say even though I only tell her the truth. Ah! That’s-”

He watched as Donghyuck burst out laughing, throwing himself back recklessly - so far that he probably would have toppled over if Doyoung hadn’t reached out to steady him.

“I kept telling her and telling her, after we left your house but she’s so annoying-”

“Yah! Don’t call your mother annoying.”

“Fine, she’s so  _ stubborn _ that she just batted my words away - she said all my denial was suspicious. That woman thinks we’re living in a drama, I swear.”

“Lee Donghyuck, how can you call your mother ‘that woman’, what if I told her-”

Donghyuck tsked, leaning in to smirk right in Doyoung’s face.

“Parent’s pet,” he teased. “See? This is your fault. You made her like you too much until she wouldn’t believe me. You're son-in-law material. I had to keep reminding her that you and Jeno were already dating and she just did this:”

He leaned back, throwing his hands on his hips and putting on the world’s most unimpressed look while eying Doyoung (as Donghyuck apparently) up and down appraisingly,

“And?”

Hyuck did manage an excellent impression of his mother, Doyoung had to be honest. He wished he knew what to make of this story other than noting that it gave him a strange, churning feeling of discomfort deep in his gut. But Hyuck was grinning like it was all a big joke and while this did nothing to fight the churning, it did give him a mood to emulate.

“Your mom isn’t impressed by your complaints,” he said, smiling ruefully. “Good. Someone has to put you in your place. Lord knows I never manage.”

To his mild alarm, Hyuck cooed exaggeratedly, throwing his arms around Doyoung’s middle and hugging him tight,

“Don’t feel bad, hyung! I’d let you put me in my place if you really wanted~”

Good god, Lee Donghyuck.

“Liar. I thought you only tell the truth,” he accused mildly.

“I only tell my mother the truth. Are you my mother?”

“No, thankfully. Imagine having to spend my best years wrangling a brat like you.”

Hyuck only giggled. Damn, he really was leaning fully mellow, loving drunk today. At least once he’d gotten his way. Speaking of which.

“I suppose there’s no chance of convincing you to go home and sleep?” Doyoung mused, petting over his hair and down his back. “Or even just going home and letting me?”

“Nope! See? I knew you were the smartest, hyung,” Donghyuck chirped happily.

They never ended up making ramen. Doyoung decided his best tactic now was getting Hyuck content and comfortable until he got tired enough to finally want to go home (although Doyoung could barely escape his possessive grip long enough to gather more pillows and turn down the lights and put on a movie). He gave up on checking his watch or his phone, accepting that he would need several extra cups of coffee the following day to function. Instead, he allowed himself to be wrapped back up in Donghyuck’s arms as they lounged comfortably on the couch. He found himself paying more attention to carefully running his fingers through the needy boy’s hair and tickling down the back of his neck and stroking over the softness of his earlobe than to the movie.

It was a mindless movie anyway, and one he’d seen before. Hyuck seemed to be watching it though - eyes focused almost unblinking on the screen, body still taut with wakedness and presumably interest. Doyoung kneaded his fingers gently into Hyuck’s shoulders and down his back, hoping to prompt relaxation. If anything, he only stiffened further, letting out a small, helpless noise as he continued to stare determinedly at the TV, worrying at his lower lip. Doyoung paused, looking him over in surprise. Was he being too distracting? He glanced at the movie, which honestly didn’t seem all that exciting, but if Hyuck was determined to follow along, then he certainly wouldn’t stand in the way. He resorted to settling down further into the couch, chuckling as Hyuck instinctively tightened his hold.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured teasingly, throwing his own arm over Hyuck’s shoulder, allowing his hand to rest over his soft tummy. Donghyuck just made a noise of affirmation, finally releasing some of that build up tension. Doyoung smiled to himself.

The movie was pretty stupid, now that he was actually paying attention. But this at least the mood was nice.

…

  
  


Doyoung didn’t remember falling asleep. And it took him a while to figure out what had woken him. It wasn’t his alarm, which was generally the only thing that could manage to pull him back to the land of the living. Aside from Jeno’s occasional tossing and turning but his boyfriend hadn’t spent the night.

Donghyuck.

Doyoung cracked one eye open to find himself still laying with his head on the arm of the couch in his pitch black living room, now markedly alone. Had Hyuck gone home?

He closed his eyes again, hearing the faintest of shuffling, then the blinging of the water filter and a cup being filled up.

He took a deep breath, listening to the soft gulps as he hovered on the precipice of unconsciousness again, vaguely wondering how long he’d been out. He heard the cup being set quietly on the counter, followed by a long moment of silence.

Wondering if Hyuck would sneak out and if he should then move to bed pulled his mind more firmly awake, though he kept his eyes closed.

He was only half aware of Donghyuck making his quiet way back around to the couch, too busy thinking about having to move and go back to sleep to notice the presence of a face hovering close to his own. He didn’t start when a gentle finger traced along the bridge of his nose, simply scrunching it up sleepily, letting out a small huff, that seemed to be mistaken for a sleeping sigh. He wasn’t sure how to describe the noise Donghyuck made then, only noting off-handedly that it probably wouldn’t have woken him if he weren’t already awake.

“Are you sleeping, hyung?” Donghyuck asked in a low voice. Yes, yes. Still asleep. Or longing to be. Doyoung decided to remain quiet, attention focused on the feeling of the finger trailing slowly around his cheek bone, down his jaw, over his chin, across his lips. Donghyuck brought his thumb to Doyoung’s lower lip, pulling it down just a little. It was almost enough to get him to open his eyes, until Donghyuck spoke again,

“There’s such thing as being too good, you know?”

No, Doyoung didn’t think he did.

“You’re too good to me, hyung,” Donghyuck was speaking in the softest voice he could imagine - both in feeling and volume. “You can’t- ah. You know I’m worse than a toddler. I’ll push as far as you let me. Farther. So you can’t indulge me like this, not if you don’t want to give-”

Donghyuck paused as Doyoung sucked in a sharp breath, fingers dancing away from his lips, down his chin and neck before falling away.

“Doyoung hyung, are you awake?” he tried again, just a bit louder. Doyoung hummed in his throat, stretching out the leg that had been pulled underneath him. Hyuck paused, then chuckled quietly.

“I’m going now. Thanks for putting up with me,” he said quietly, pressing a small peck into Doyoung’s hairline. “See you in the morning.”

Doyoung muttered something indistinguishable and his silly boy only laughed.

His eyes shot open the minute his door closed, locking itself with a beep.

Too good? What was he saying? Doyoung wasn’t good at all. He was confused and awkward and selfish.

Jeno was good. Donghyuck… was a handful but deep down he was good.

Doyoung was simply doing his best. He doubted that would be enough.

After staring into the darkness for god knows how long, Doyoung finally sat up. He stretched his limbs with a loud noise of complaint, barely remembering to grab his phone as he made his way back to his bedroom. 

The light from his phone blinded him as he plugged it in. 04:13. God he would suffer in the morning. In a few hours. He didn’t want to think about it.

He made sure his alarm was on, noting he had a message but not bothering to do anything except shuck off his sweatshirt and fall into bed.

He snoozed his alarms twice as long as usual that next day. He didn’t have time to grab anything besides the three candy bars he had (thankfully) bought the night before. He also grabbed the warm, half empty bottle of orange juice he’d left sitting on the side table. That he finished on his walk to the station, and (though he tried to wait) he broke into one of the Kicker bars on the train, nibbling as subtly as he could manage.

It wasn’t until he was sitting at his desk - two whole minutes before the start of shift - that he finally got the chance to check on his messages. They were from Jeno.

‘Hey, hyung, sorry to bother you, maybe you’re asleep.’

‘But did you happen to talk to Hyuck tonight? We kinda lost him and he’s not answering his phone.’

Doyoung was surprised by the swell of anger inside him at that. There was no real purpose for it. He knew perfectly well that Donghyuck was safe, and had been safe by the time he’d received the messages. Shouldn’t he be laughing at their drunken shenanigans? Isn’t that what he’d usually do?

‘Lucky for you, I just so happened to run into him when he got off on the wrong floor last night.’

Doyoung sent the message without further explanation. He didn’t want Jeno to worry but...

His phone buzzed twice right as he set it down.

‘Oh thank god lol. I did my best to save him, but Jaemin and Renjun got him pretty drunk. He escaped when everyone was arguing over next round. I figured he went back but you never know.’

‘It’s lucky you found him. Did you take him home?’

Doyoung pursed his lips, tapping his thumb against the side of his phone before responding,

‘I made sure he got home.’

Eventually.

Doyoung went about booting up his computer and getting his desk sorted out, then checking his emails and planner for the day. It was a good ten, fifteen minutes before Jeno messaged once again,

‘You’re the best, hyung! Thanks for answering by the way lol, that bad kid still hasn’t responded to me. Yell at him to reply or come down when he gets a chance. I owe you one.’

Doyoung read this over before setting his phone down. He didn’t think Hyuck was in yet, but even if he was…

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m here, call off the dogs!”

Ah, there he was. Speak of the devil.

Doyoung flipped his phone face down, standing and moving toward the commotion. He could afford to tease Donghyuck on the way to getting his morning coffee.

“Well look who finally showed up,” Johnny thundered cheerfully, making sure to draw the most attention to Hyuck’s late appearance as possible. By the time Doyoung had rounded the cubicles, Donghyuck was already surrounded - Johnny and Jungwoo bearing down on him, hands on hips and teasing grins.

“I think an office where the maknae feels comfortable coming late isn’t doing their employees any favors,” Jungwoo announced haughtily, with a scary glint in his eye. “What’s to stop us from taking this to Taeyong-manager, hmm?”

“I’m right here, I know that he’s late, I can hear you,” Taeyong called in sardonic amusement from his desk. They pointedly ignored him.

“That’s right - you took the company’s time so you should have to pay it back and more,” Johnny agreed, crossing his arms over his chest with a wicked smile. “How about staying 10 minutes over for every minute you were late? And that’s letting you off easy~”

“Oh, it’s a little late to convince me that you’re a hardass now, hyung,” Hyuck said coyly, earning Jungwoo’s approving laughter as he elbowed Johnny, goading. Seeing Johnny’s sour look, though, he quickly changed his tune. “I mean… You can’t blame me! I forgot to set my alarm but it’s the Advertising kids’ fault - they pumped me full of liquor and regret and hung me out to dry. The rest of you don’t have two hweshiks in a week.”

Doyoung only got a side view of Hyuck’s vicious pout as he approached but from the suddenly stricken expressions of the two chuckleheads teasing him, it was super effective.

“Oh, don’t try guilt tripping your way out of this one,” Doyoung chided with a smile as he came up behind him, plopping his chin onto Hyuck’s shoulder. He felt Hyuck jump slightly, and he reached around to pat him reassuringly on the tummy. “You were late so you have to accept your sunbaes' ribbing like a good boy.”

Hyuck tilted his head away, trying to get a better look at him, grinning despite himself. Doyoung was too busy watching him to notice the meaningful look their audience exchanged.

“Good morning, hyung,” Hyuck said brightly, patting Doyoung’s hand where it rested on his waist. “Sleep well?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, digging his chin into Hyuck’s shoulder until he let out a dramatic whimper.

“Could have been better. I somehow managed to sleep on the couch half the night and woke up with a big crick in my neck. Wish there was someone to blame that on,” he shot back, belatedly reminding himself that they still had a pair of (very interested) spectators.

“No one to blame but yourself,” Donghyuck sang out cheerfully. “Don’t worry, everyone makes mistakes. I can help you with the knots… for a price.”

Doyoung snorted, looking up to see a pair of extremely wolfish grins being directed at them.

“Don’t think you can use me to escape your punishment, hoobae. Perpetrators must serve their time with dignity. Good luck!”

He swatted Hyuck’s stomach again smartly before shouldering him into the waiting arms of Johnny and Jungwoo, laughing as he headed for the coffee maker.

Let Donghyuck accuse him of being good now.

He’d go save Hyuck, eventually, of course. But for reasons that probably made him worse, honestly. Did he only do things for himself these days?

Doyoung wasn’t good.

In his relationship, he had always relied on Jeno to be good. But that wasn’t fair, now was it?

So from now on he would try to be good. Or at least better.

But for today he would be selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, yeah, okay - this office is an HR nightmare. But we all saw the 127 office videos. That's just the way it is. This is also a weird, gay utopia like if you're gonna start question one part, you'll end up questioning all.
> 
> Doyoung has been doing a little more thonking, it seems. Just the barest smidgen of self reflection. We're moving in a direction. Is it forward? Time will tell.
> 
> Again, I'm afraid you can't expect any updates right away. Hopefully far sooner than NEARLY FOUR MONTHS but certainly not until my fic fests are done at the beginning of August.  
> Still! I hope you enjoyed it and that it'll work to tide you over in the meantime. I get like... the sweetest most invested comments on this fic, even though it's rarepair and not like on johnhyuck levels of popular lol.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I live for your interpretations!  
> (Also I can't believe what a slowburn this turned into I greatly apologize but I at least know what will happen I just don't know exactly how many scenes it'll take to get there~~~~)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


	12. Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's been... an eternity. Hello!  
> I worked on this instead of finishing werewolf johnhyuck because who am I if I'm not working on whatever I'm not supposed to be working on?!  
> Anyway, please enjoy~

Doyoung stood staring, eyes narrowed, considering. He shuffled one way, then the other, mindlessly avoiding the throngs of people moving past. He felt a gentle tug on his hand.

“Hmm?” Doyoung asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the street vendor to find Jeno smiling up at him fondly.

“Is there something you’d like, hyung?” he asked, nudging Doyoung teasingly and nodding toward the cart in question. Doyoung laughed bashfully.

“Do you want a hotteok?” he offered, a bit sheepish. “I was deciding if I wanted one and if I was worth the calories. And if we should maybe share one? Or if we should just save room for lunch… I mean it’s not even winter time. But they sell them all year, so there’s technically nothing stopping us.”

“Sounds like a lot to consider,” Jeno said, squeezing Doyoung’s hand gently. His gaze was so tender that if it were anyone other than Jeno, Doyoung would be sure they were teasing him. But Jeno was Jeno and so this was simply how he looked at Doyoung, even when he was just needlessly practicing mental gymnastics over whether or not to indulge himself in an unplanned dessert.

“How about a semi-professional opinion?” Doyoung suggested, pulling Jeno closer by the hand and moving to lace their fingers together. “You’re the veritable health and wellness expert in this relationship-” Jeno snorted, shaking his head affectionately, “-what do you think?”

“I’m all for a bit of indulgence when the mood strikes,” Jeno said, wrapping his free arm around Doyoung’s waist to trap him. Jeno scrunched up his nose, rubbing it back and forth roughly against Doyoung's cheek. Doyoung made only the barest attempt to pull away, laughing. “What’s the point of trying your best to be good most of the time if you can’t also have the stuff you actually want?”

Doyoung only hummed thoughtfully, turning and wrapping both arms around Jeno’s waist. He supposed he should be embarrassed about all this PDA but he simply couldn’t find it in him. Hell, they were young, they were in love. And they were out of people’s way. If they earn a little ahjumma disapproval in the process, so be it.

“If you’re really so worried about it, we could share one,” Jeno offered reasonably, pulling at the lapels of his shirt to tug him ever closer. With their faces mere centimeters apart, Doyoung heard a distant disapproving tsk - one which he resolutely ignored.

“Or we could each get one and share bites,” he suggested brightly.

“Or that,” Jeno agreed with a grin.

They ended up buying two hotteoks. They continued walking around the street market hand in hand, both eating their pastries from their little paper cups. Doyoung insisted on swapping halfway through. They wandered past stalls and shops and endless crowds of people - Korean and foreigner alike. It was a busy weekend, the weather was warm and comfortable, and they certainly weren’t the only couple out enjoying a day of (mostly) eye-shopping together.

“What do you think?” Doyoung asked, coming up behind and leaning his chin on Jeno’s shoulder as his boyfriend shifted through endless piles of folded jeans in various styles. “Lunch after this?”

Jeno chuckled, knocking his head against Doyoung’s - once, twice,

“Weren’t you just worried about eating a singular hotteok? You’re already ready to eat again?”

“Man cannot live on hotteok alone,” Doyoung informed him sagely. He dug his chin further into Jeno’s shoulder until he managed to squirm away, continuing to browse.

“You got me there,” Jeno said, holding a pair of pants up to his waist. “Think about what sounds good then.”

Doyoung made an affirmative noise, offering Jeno’s butt a solid pat before wandering over to the door. There was pop music blaring from the tiny shop’s speakers and Doyoung found himself bopping along. He considered the advantages of eating naengmyeon versus galbi versus a big, juicy hamburger. He was leaning heavily toward the latter when the song changed to one of Doyoung's recent favorite ballads by one of his top female idols. He poked around through the selves of countless folded jeans, humming mindlessly along to the song. Doyoung almost didn't notice that he'd begun singing along with the words quietly, until he heard someone nearby start to harmonize. A beautiful voice. A familiar voice. Doyoung peaked his head around the corner to see an equally familiar side profile skimming through a cart full of fake designer bags.

Doyoung barely stopped to think, slipping out of the store, moving quickly so that he could sneak up behind. He wasn't really sure how he managed to do it without being spotted but he got right up behind, throwing his arms casually around waist, leaning in to murmur, 

"That's a pretty singing voice you got there. Ever consider becoming a professional?"

Donghyuck managed not to shriek but he jumped so violently that Doyoung barely avoided a collision of Hyuck's head directly with his own jaw.

"Jesus  _ Christ _ , hyung. You scared me," Hyuck complained, making bare minimum effort to pull out of Doyoung's grasp before giving up and leaning back against him instead. Doyoung could actually feel Donghyuck's heart hammering away.

"I didn't mean to," Doyoung offered cheerfully, resting his chin atop Hyuck's head. 

"You liar. You totally meant to."

"Okay, fine, I totally meant to."

"Well you succeeded. Happy now?" Hyuck asked. Doyoung could hear the pout in his voice. Honestly, it made him grin.

"Very!" Doyoung answered. Donghyuck made a disgruntled noise, which only made him laugh. Before he knew it, Hyuck managed to spin around in his arms, gazing up at Doyoung, expression distinctly unimpressed, 

"What are you doing here? Besides scaring the life out of me?"

Doyoung grinned widely.

"I'm pretty sure I _did_ see your soul leave your body," he teased. "I came with Jeno. I heard you singing while he shopped. It's not my fault the perfect opportunity presented itself~"

"Ah Lee Jeno is here?" Hyuck asked, glancing over Doyoung's shoulder to try and spot him. When he could not, Donghyuck turned big, round eyes on Doyoung imploringly. "Are you two on a shopping date?"

Doyoung opened his mouth, poised to answer when he heard a loud tsk, followed by some not-so-subtle grumbling from an older couple passing by. Doyoung was suddenly reminded that he was still holding Donghyuck by the waist. He allowed his hands to drop, taking half a step back. He coughed once into his fist, clearing his throat. 

"Not too much actual shopping happening," he answered weakly. "Mostly looking. But yeah. Just a casual afternoon date."

"What is Lee Donghyuck doing here?" came a voice from nearby. It was Doyoung that started this time, while Hyuck merely looked around curiously, grinning when he spotted the source. "That's the better question. You don't even live in the area."

Jeno stood just beside the doorway of the jean store, bag in hand, leaning casually against the wall as he observed them with amusement.

“Hyung and I only live a few stops past you, loser. Who's not in the area?” Donghyuck complained snottily, giggling when Jeno raised his fist, threatening to hit.

“How long were you just standing there?” Doyoung asked sheepishly.

“Long enough,” he replied, coming over to stand with them. Jeno walked right up to Donghyuck. He rested his chin on Hyuck’s shoulder, digging it in until the other boy squirmed. “You didn’t answer me.”

“I’m shopping, idiot, what do you think?” Hyuck teased, making minimal effort to escape. He yelped when Jeno grabbed hold of him, giving a sharp jab. “There are these designer shoes I’ve been wanting for months but I’d rather eat my left arm than buy them full price. So since that outlet store down the street was finally having a decent sale, I had to haul my ass all the way down here but-” Hyuck paused to sniff theatrically, “-alas, they were sold out. So I was left shoeless and listless, looking through this random junk until your boyfriend decided to end my suffering via heart attack.”

“Oh please,” Doyoung said, poking him in the cheek dismissively, “You lived, you whiny baby.”

Donghyuck leaned into him, pouting exaggeratedly as if to confirm the moniker. Doyoung shook his head, nudging Hyuck away with his shoulder.

“Well, Hyung was talking about getting lunch,” Jeno began, pulling Donghyuck away from Doyoung and into himself instead. “Since we happened to run into you why don’t-”

Jeno stopped abruptly, glancing over at Doyoung. If he had to name the expression, he would say his boyfriend looked a little… sheepish? Apologetic?

“Why don’t you join us? Maybe afterwards we can check if any of the other stores around here have your shoes,” Doyoung said, smiling serenely. He was looking at Donghyuck now but he thought that Jeno might be looking pleased out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you going to eat?” Hyuck asked noncommittally and Doyoung couldn’t resist the urge to scoff.

“What do you feel like?” he countered, still smiling. Donghyuck thought for a moment before answering decisively,

“Kimchi jjigae. One of my favorite restaurants is two streets over.”

“Oh we just ate jjigae the other day, there’s no way hyung-” Jeno started, scrambling to hold Hyuck’s hand as Donghyuck worked just as hard to evade him.

“That’s just what I was thinking of eating,” Doyoung interrupted gently. Jeno stopped his grappling, looking at Doyoung in surprise. Hyuck only smiled at him.

“Okay, perfect. Let’s go then,” he said, watching as Doyoung took Jeno’s hand in his, pulling him forward.

“Well? Aren’t you going to lead the way?” Doyoung asked, offering his free hand to Donghyuck. Hyuck looked down at it, then up at Doyoung. Doyoung smiled at him, flinching with a laugh when Jeno surprised him with a peck to the ear, stroking his earlobe affectionately. Donghyuck wrinkled his nose at the two of them, taking Doyoung’s hand and pulling them in the direction of the restaurant.

“You know, since you’ve purposely made me a third wheel, you’re both morally obligated to treat me for lunch,” Donghyuck declared haughtily.

“Says who?” Jeno demanded at the same time Doyoung chuckled indulgently,

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Hyuck said primly, adjusting his grip on Doyoung’s hand until it fit more comfortably. “I was having a perfectly nice day shopping by myself until you two losers showed up.

Jeno made an indignant noise. Doyoung watched, amused, as the two of them bickered back and forth across him, occasionally forcing them apart when they got too rowdy. Doyoung was holding Donghyuck close to his side, arm wrapped tightly, finally managing to create something like peace between the two of them. It took a long time for him to notice Hyuck gazing up at him steadily. 

"What?" Doyoung demanded, letting out a breathy laugh.

"You smell nice. Like cinnamon." he replied simply.

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something quippy. Something clever. Maybe something flirty; is that so? do you think I'd taste just as nice too?

Doyoung closed his mouth again.

"Must be the hotteok," is what he finally said.

"I want some," Donghyuck said. "You're making me crave it."

"We can get some after if you're still hungry," Jeno offered, sounding amused. Hyuck brought them all to an abrupt stop.

"Promise?" he asked, still staring up at Doyoung.

"Course," Jeno answered with a chuckle while Doyoung just gazed back. Donghyuck's expression turned expectant.

"Hyung?" he prompted after a moment. 

"Yes, we- whatever you want," Doyoung said hastily. Donghyuck pursed his lips, amused, while Jeno giggled beside them. Hyuck nodded his head, indicating the building.

"We're here," he explained, trying not to laugh. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go in."

Doyoung blustered as Jeno offered his hand a reassuring squeeze. He reached across Doyoung to grab ahold of Hyuck sternly by the ear. Jeno pulled a howling Donghyuck close, locking him with a firm arm around the shoulder, mouth to Hyuck's ear (presumably scolding, not that Doyoung could make out what was being said).

Doyoung watched them go, unsure whether or not to laugh. Eventually he shook his head, chuckling quietly as he followed the two of them inside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you miss me, hyung?”

“Absolutely not,” Doyoung responded without a moment’s hesitation, not even pausing what he was doing. By the time he actually registered what was being asked, Doyoung was struck by the sheer weight of his falsehood. Donghyuck had been down in Advertising all week and Doyoung had been actively stopping himself from Noticing dozens of times a day. He had missed Donghyuck a lot.

Hyuck just laughed at him, clearly taking it as a joke.

“Liar,” he accused light-heartedly. “Hey, are you doing anything after work? I was thinking we could ride home together. I mean if we finish around the same time. We both take the subway and we both live in the same building so it’s kinda silly that we never-”

“I have plans,” Doyoung told him. “Sorry.” He scrolled up, reading over the report he’d been working on before he resumed writing. “Maybe next time,” he added belatedly.

“No problem,” Donghyuck said cheerfully. “Whenever we’re both free. Just seems a waste to ride alone.”

“You're not wrong. I can’t believe I've never thought about it,” Doyoung replied. He heard Hyuck chuckle.

“I’ll see you later then.”

Doyoung stopped typing mid-word, listening as Hyuck patted the wall of his cubicle in quick succession before shuffling off toward his own desk. Doyoung waited until Hyuck sat down in his chair before scrambling for his phone, shooting Jeno a quick message,

‘Don’t make plans tonight~’

Doyoung swallowed heavily. He set his phone down, allowing himself a small smile as he overheard Johnny and Donghyuck joking around before returning to his work.

  
  


“Donghyuck-ah, could you come here? I want to go over some of your research for a few minutes before you head home,” Taeyong called hours later.

“Yes, manager-nim,” Hyuck replied too loudly, feigning seriousness. As soon as Hyuck stood, Doyoung scrambled to clock out and gather his things, slipping out the office door without more than a nod at Jaehyun as they passed. He headed for the stairs, plodding down as quick as he could manage without falling flat on his face. Doyoung didn’t realize how fast he burst into the Advertising offices until he startled Jisung so severely that half the papers he was carrying ended up on the floor. Doyoung apologized, helping him pick everything up before waving himself off.

“Still working?” he asked, draping himself over Jeno’s shoulders from behind. “What are you trying to get promoted or something? Impress your supervisor with your unpaid overtime?”

Jeno made a noise, clearly distracted. Doyoung watched as he finished up what he was working on before wriggling out of Doyoung’s grip enough to spin around to face him.

“What’s your hurry?” he asked, half playful, half curious. “Time limit on our mystery plans for tonight?”

“Not really,” Doyoung said sheepishly, reaching out to scratch the back of Jeno’s head gently. “I know it’s not our usual day but I was hoping we could grab dinner. I’m pretty hungry, that’s all.”

Jeno nodded kindly.

“Bad day?” he asked sympathetically. Doyoung blinked, glancing over at the door briefly. He let out a small cough.

“I’m- no it was. Fine. I just missed you, is all,” he said, sweet as he could muster. “Plus I’m starved. You almost ready to head out?”

Jeno hummed, affirmative, turning back to his computer - but not before offering Doyoung’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Doyoung moved to lean casually against the side of Jeno’s desk, waiting as his boyfriend slowly finished up. He found himself tapping his fingers against the side, glancing over at the door to the office more often than he meant to.

"Where are we headed?" Jeno asked, finally standing and pulling his bag over his shoulder. 

"I didn't have anywhere specific in mind," Doyoung admitted, immediately clinging to Jeno's arm. "What do you feel like?"

Jeno tapped his chin thoughtfully with one hand, waving goodbye to Chenle with the other.

"Kimchi jjigae?" he suggested innocently. Doyoung gave him a look while Jeno laughed.

"How about that samgyeopsal place we like? It's the stop right before mine so it'd almost be on the way home-"

"No!" Doyoung cried, steering him gently away from the elevator and toward the stairs. "Uh, that is… I'd rather stay around here. We work in this area all day but we rarely explore it. We should check it out for once."

"If you say so," Jeno replied agreeably, allowing himself to be directed down seemingly endless flights of stairs before they finally reached the lobby. There were plenty of people heading home for the day, which made him a little worried. Doyoung did a quick sweep but none of them appeared to be Donghyuck. He took hold of Jeno’s hand, walking confidently (but quickly) across the room and out the door.

“Do you know what kind of food you want to eat, at least?” Jeno asked indulgently. The strode hand in hand down the busy sidewalk, avoiding the large crowd entering and exiting their usual subway stop. Doyoung thought about it for a moment before turning his most effective puppy eyes on his boyfriend. Jeno was already laughing before Doyoung even opened his mouth.

“Burgers?” he requested, wrapping both arms around one of Jeno’s. “I’ve been craving it for a long time but never got a chance to eat it~”

“That’s fine with me. McDonald’s?” Jeno teased. Doyoung considered this. “Ah, no stop! I thought you would argue. We’re not having McDonald’s after you made a big deal about exploring new restaurants in the area.”

“There’s one of those new No Brand burger places the next block over,” Doyoung said reasonably. “They’re really popular nowadays but I still haven’t tried it.”

“So off-brand McDonald’s?” Jeno clarified mildly. Doyoung made a cute noise, pulling Jeno closer, moving his body back and forth against him. Jeno only laughed, extracting his arm from Doyoung’s grip to wrap it around his waist instead. Doyoung mirrored him, leading the way.

It was mildly busy when they arrived and Doyoung sent Jeno to go save a seat while he ordered. By the time he retrieved their two burger meals, Jeno was lounging low in his seat, clicking away on his phone.

“Looks good,” he said, sitting upright as he looked over their haul.

“And it was cheap too,” Doyoung said proudly, handing Jeno his burger before grabbing his own. “Plus they have hot dogs and chicken.”

“I know. Me and Donghyuck came here a few weeks back. I totally forgot about it. He wanted to see what all the hype was about. He said the best way to judge the merits of a new place is by trying whatever they  _ aren’t _ known for. Anyway the hotdog wasn’t bad,” Jeno explained as he unwrapped his burger, leaning over the tray to take a large bite. “This is good. Which is it?”

“Huh?” Doyoung asked, watching as Jeno wiped a dribble of sauce from the corner of his mouth. “Oh. It’s the Guacamole Burger.”

“Good choice, I like it,” Jeno said with a smile, mouth full. “What’d you get?”

“The Signature,” Doyoung replied, still holding his fully wrapped burger with both hands. “Alone?”

“What?”

“You- Did Renjun and Jaemin come too? The last time you came?”

“Oh,” Jeno said, wrinkling his nose thoughtfully. “No, it was just the two of us. Feels like Jaemin and Renjun ditch us half the time to sneak off on their own, or go out with Chenle and Jisung. Donghyuck never leaves me alone though, when he doesn’t already have other plans. I swear he’s the only one who cares about me.” His tone was joking as he took another bite of his burger. When Doyoung turned his attention to finally unwrapping his food in lieu of an answer, Jeno glanced up at him sheepishly.

“Besides you, of course, hyung,” he added belatedly. “I mean out of the kids.”

“I figured,” Doyoung said wryly, digging into his burger. It was good. Definitely worth the price at any rate.

“Oh, what time is it?” Jeno asked, prodding at his phone with his pinky. “Do you think Donghyuck is still at work? We should see if he wants to join!”

“He’s probably already halfway home,” Doyoung replied firmly, taking a bite that was much too big. He began chewing furiously to compensate.

“Maybe we should bring him something home with us,” Jeno continued, reaching to open his dipping sauce before dunking a few fries and tossing them into his mouth. “I bet he’ll just eat instant ramyeon or something lame. Or, I mean maybe _ you _ should take something home. I’m not coming over today, am I?”

“It’s. That’s up to you,” Doyoung said shortly, dipping a few of his own fries into Jeno’s sauce.

“I mean, I’d have to grab clothes and stuff. Plus I’m supposed to be in early tomorrow,” Jeno said off-handedly, reaching to scroll through his phone in one hand as he groped for his burger with the other. “We’re still getting together this weekend, aren’t we?”

“Of course,” Doyoung said, pursing his lips minutely.

“Yeah, then I’ll probably go home. But Donghyuck - he’s probably just home alone eating his sad, lazy dinner. Would you mind taking something to him since we’re here?”

“Oh… planning to leave me so soon? I was kind of hoping to get my hands on you after this,” Doyoung tried, aiming for suggestive. “We don’t have to spend the whole night to have a little fun.”

Jeno paused, looking up at him, lips quirking into a knowing smirk.

“Huh… I can’t really argue with that~”

Doyoung leaned forward on his elbows, smiling growing as he took a moment to bask in his boyfriend’s full attention. Jeno’s expression softened into a sweet eye smile. He moved his foot, nudging Doyoung’s affectionately.

“So I guess it won’t be worth it buying food if you’re not going straight home,” Jeno said, looking down at his phone again. He futzed with it for a second before setting it down, reaching to dig around in his bag of fries. “It’ll get cold. I won’t ask for his order then. It’s just a little sad thinking about Donghyuck sulking on his own. He’s been a little pouty lately about being left out. He never wants to burden anyone but he can’t help but to show his feelings, you know Donghyuck-”

“Lee Jeno! I know you like him, okay - I get it, you care. But you’re out with me now! Can you stop talking about Donghyuck for one single damn evening?” Doyoung burst out, bringing his fist down onto the table, burger gripped far too tightly in the other.

Jeno froze, staring at Doyoung for a long moment. Doyoung wouldn’t say he looked surprised (that in itself brought an immediate rush of shame) or hurt, not exactly. Jeno very slowly set down the french fries in his hand, expression remarkably even with just a stinging hint of pity.

“Hyung,” he said carefully. “Do we-”

“No, I’m sorry, I’m. Really sorry,” Doyoung said frantically, tossing his burger aside and reaching across the table for Jeno’s hand. “There was no reason for that, I didn’t mean to lash out. That was so incredibly rude. I really don’t know- I guess I had a worse day than I thought, please.”

The pity intensified and Doyoung did not want to consider that a small bit of the churning discomfort in the pit of his stomach might be resentment. Jeno looked and looked at him, like he was trying to read Doyoung down to his bones. He tried not to flinch.

“It’s alright,” Jeno said finally, rubbing his thumb over Doyoung’s fingers gently.

“It’s not,” Doyoung argued weakly. Admittedly, he was hit by a wave of relief. Jeno had always been too forgiving of him and it wasn’t like Doyoung to take advantage of that. He would do better.

“Nobody’s perfect, even the acclaimed Kim Doyoung,” Jeno said, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly. Doyoung groaned mildly, offering his foot a little nudge. He watched Jeno’s smile melt a little. “Honestly, hyung - you’re allowed to fuck up once in a while. You know that, right?”

“I would still prefer to keep my fuck ups to a minimum, thanks,” Doyoung replied, thumb tapping rapidly against the table. “Especially those directed at you.”

Jeno shot him a wry grin, far more attitude than Doyoung was typically subject to. But he quickly softened.

“I love you, you know,” Jeno said matter of factly, leaning back in his chair. Doyoung blinked once, twice.

“I know,” he said. “I know… I love you too.”

Jeno’s phone began buzzing on the table. An incoming call. Doyoung watched as Donghyuck’s name flashed across the screen. He pressed his lips together firmly, turning his gaze to Jeno’s face. They gazed at each other unblinking for two rings before Jeno leaned forward. 

"Wait just! Please don't tell him what we're-" Doyoung exclaimed, panicked.

"Hyung, don't worry," Jeno said reasonably. He reached out to turn the phone over, facedown on the table. "I get it. You need a little time." Doyoung, half distracted watching the motion, thought the sentence curiously incomplete. Jeno probably meant that Doyoung needed a little 'me' time. Or a little 'we' time with the two of them. When Doyoung voiced this curiosity, he was met with that same pitying look.

Jeno let Doyoung change the subject easily and soon enough they were back to chatting and laughing like they always did. As if nothing ever happened.

After they were done eating, Doyoung rode past his own stop, following Jeno back to his apartment. Doyoung only stayed long enough to brush his teeth, make up for his poor behavior on his knees, and finish a small cup of coffee before heading home to his place.

He checked his phone for the first time that night while waiting for the train. There were a couple of messages from Taeyong, one from his brother, and a handful from Donghyuck. Doyoung had managed to answer the one from his brother by the time his train arrived. He locked his phone and returned it carefully to his jacket pocket. He would deal with the rest at home.

  
  


“How was your night?” Doyoung asked cheerfully the following morning. He set a cup of break room coffee down beside Hyuck’s keyboard, careful to ensure it wouldn’t easily get knocked over.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck asked, distracted by whatever he was currently looking up. He glanced over his shoulder at Doyoung after a moment, grinning pleasantly. “Oh, me? I didn’t do much. Just went home and rested. It was kind of boring but honestly, I need to have more chill days like that at home. Especially with all the get-togethers and events between the two departments.”

“That’s probably true,” Doyoung agreed mildly. Donghyuck smiled again, turning his attention back to the computer.

“Do-” Doyoung started after a long moment. Hyuck glanced back at him curiously. “We can ride home together tonight. If you want.”

Donghyuck seemed like he maybe wanted to laugh for the briefest of moments before shooting him an apologetic look.

“Ah, I came in early today with the Advertising kids. I’ll be leaving early,” he said, turning back to his work again. “Maybe next time!”

“Yeah. Okay,” Doyoung replied. He stood there for another second before turning away.

“What’s- What the?” Hyuck cried, and Doyoung was halted by a light smack to his hip. He paused, confused, to find Donghyuck smiling up at him widely. He pointed to the cup on his desk. “You got me coffee! I didn’t even notice, sneaky. Thanks.” Doyoung huffed, half flustered by the sudden enthusiasm.

“Yeah, bringing you free coffee from across the room. It was really tough. So thoughtful,” he teased, reaching out just far enough for his fingertips to brush Donghyuck’s shoulder before turning to leave. Hyuck only chortled, waving him off. Doyoung took a long sip of his own coffee, wandering across the room when Jungwoo caught his eye with a question. 

It felt like a slow day. Doyoung almost forgot to respond when Jeno messaged him mid-afternoon. He ate lunch with Jaehyun and Johnny and rode home alone. It did almost feel a little strange having nothing to do. Not that he minded. Doyoung loved doing nothing. He craved it. These past few months had just trained him to be busy, he supposed.

Doyoung found himself lying face-up on his couch staring unblinking at his ceiling. He had some mindless novel splayed open on his stomach, face down to keep his place. He had bought it on a whim but the fluffy ‘plot’ wasn’t enough to hold his interest that night.

When his mind drifted to nothing in particular to Donghyuck, he thought about the things he liked and the people he most frequently spent time with and the tricks he pulled. Somehow Doyoung found himself stuck on shoes. Donghyuck had been looking for a pair of shoes when they ran into him a few weeks back and he hadn’t gotten them. Doyoung tried to picture what a pair of shoes that Hyuck desired would look like. He usually wore athletic shoes, despite rarely doing any activities that were expressly sports related. He did go to the gym though, sometimes. With Johnny, with Jeno. With Renjun.

Doyoung reached down beside him where his phone had undoubtedly gotten wedged between the couch cushions. After a solid minute of struggling (as he refused to sit up and look properly), Doyoung emerged victorious. He pulled up the search, staring at blankly for a few moments, unsure where to start. The brand. Doyoung did remember that. He looked up the brand’s website and was confronted with just. Far too many options. Too much information. After scrolling sadly, confused through the shoe gallery for far too long, he pulled up his katalk instead,

‘Hey. Do you happen to remember which shoes Donghyuck wanted?’

That wasn’t a lot of information… but Doyoung didn’t have a lot of information. He hesitated, thumb hovering over the button before finally sending it through. Jeno replied less than three minutes later with a link and a question mark, but nothing else.

Doyoung thanked him and bought the shoes.

  
  


“Hyung, what the hell?”

“What??” Doyoung asked, alarmed twofold by the unannounced FaceTime, as well as the outburst that greeted him.

“Why did you buy these for me?” Hyuck demanded, holding up a fancy, black mesh sneaker. Doyoung grappled to come up with a response but his hesitation was clearly read as guilt, if Donghyuck’s unimpressed look was anything to go by.

“How do you know-” he tried, aiming for nonchalance. Hyuck swiftly cut him off,

“You put in my address but forgot to change your name. So? How come?”

Donghyuck was playing tough, but his expression was torn between exasperation and clear amusement. He was hugging the shoe to his chest protectively.

“Do you like them?” Doyoung asked simply. This seemed to throw Hyuck for a loop.

“I- well yeah, of course. I’ve wanted them forever,” he said, vaguely suspicious.

“You wanted them. That’s why I got you them.”

“Well you weren’t supposed to buy them at full price,” Donghyuck huffed, clearly resisting the satisfied smile that threatened his otherwise vexed demeanor. “Even I wouldn’t do that. That’s the whole reason I didn’t own them in the first place." Doyoung shrugged, delightfully blasé.

“I like giving gifts,” he said, by way of explanation. Donghyuck scoffed, bringing the camera closer to his face, markedly judgemental.

“It’s not my birthday,” he said pointedly. Doyoung shrugged again, not bothering to suppress the grin that wormed its way onto his lips. Hyuck squinted.

“You’ve done something,” he accused calmly. Doyoung’s smile dropped. “Have you done something to hurt me, hyung? Is that it? And this is to make up for it. If you’ve done something, I’ll find out what it is!”

“It’s not! I was just,” Doyoung denied, adjusting the camera until it was farther away, looking down on him from slightly above, “trying to do something nice. I remember you wanted the shoes and you never got them.”

“Hmm, a likely story,” Donghyuck said, but he was smiling widely now. Doyoung heard a brief tap on his door before the sound of the code being entered. “I still think you must have done something bad but… I really like them. Thank you. I mean it.”

“Mmm, it’s fine,” Doyoung said, a mixture of relief and a touch of distress swirling in his chest. He couldn’t help but smile though, as Donghyuck gazed at him warmly through the camera. “Maybe now you’ll appreciate me a little more, huh? Listen a little better?”

“Never!” Hyuck cried playfully. Doyoung glanced over his shoulder at the door.

“I have to go,” he said quickly. “Jeno just showed up. I’m glad you like your present. I’ll see you later.”

Donghyuck only grinned, making obnoxious kissy noises ever closer to the phone. Doyoung tsked loudly, cutting the call short. He turned when Jeno greeted him from across the room.

“Who was that?” Jeno asked casually, offering Doyoung a peck on the cheek before moving to place their food on the counter.

“Oh, you know,” Doyoung replied vaguely. Jeno gave him an amused look,

“I don’t know.”

“Just a quick call to mom,” Doyoung said after a while, moving to grab plates and napkins.

“Aw, that’s nice. You haven’t talked to her in a while. How is she?”

“...fine. She’s doing fine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Doyoung sat with his comforter over his head, hands clasped around his legs, chin resting on his knees. He watched, engrossed, as the characters from his most recent drama talked. He'd gotten explicit permission from Jeno that he could finish the last handful of episodes whenever he wanted - honestly, Doyoung was usually more into their shows than he was. Jeno would often prefer to spend mindless hours gaming over watching TV. Doyoung couldn't relate but, then again, he didn't have to. Tonight he was cozy on his bed, watching the most exciting show Netflix currently had to offer. Life was good.

In fact, he was so engrossed that it took him awhile to notice the weird noises coming from his front room. When he realized the sound wasn't just coming from his laptop, he paused the show, wandering into the hallway curiously. He listened carefully for a moment and was met with nothing but silence. Doyoung was about ready to write it off and return to binging when it happened again. The rapid input of digits followed by the pinging of electronic denial. He froze, knowing full well that there was a very short list of people who might try to barge into his apartment and an even shorter one of people who would struggle. Doyoung stood hovering in indecision when the ringing of his front door camera nearly frightened him out of his skin. It was Jeno, hand bracing him against the wall, staring up at the door imploringly. Doyoung beeped the door open without a second thought.

"Baby, what are you-" Doyoung started to ask but Jeno was already on him. He took Doyoung's face in both hands, pulling him forward until their lips met in an exceedingly heated, sloppy kiss. Doyoung laughed, confused, but indulged him. He wrapped his arms around Jeno's shoulders as his boyfriend moved to grip the front of his ratty sleep shirt roughly.

"I thought you were out for the evening," Doyoung murmured, softly stroking over the apple of Jeno's cheek with his thumb. "It's early, I didn't expect you for hours." It was technically close to midnight but that was usually just the start of a night of drinking. Jeno nuzzled against him, too forceful, and they both had to take a couple quick steps to keep from losing their balance. 

"It was fun until it wasn't. I had to leave, I hated it," Jeno said dully, lips already pressed to Doyoung's neck, moving up to nibble lightly at his ear. "Can you touch me? I need it."

"You do, do you?" Doyoung asked, a little teasing but honestly, still a bit confused. Jeno whined in his ear. "What kind of touching precisely?"

"Kiss me," Jeno demanded, sounding almost grumpy. Doyoung leaned in to give him a loud peck on the mouth. His boyfriend remained unamused.  _ "Hyuuung! _ Properly!"

"Bossy," he quipped, indulging him. Doyoung allowed Jeno to back him up against the nearest flat surface, pressing in close, as close as he could manage. He allowed Jeno to roam his hands over Doyoung's body, below his shapeless pajamas, gripping desperately at skin. He smiled when Jeno began to whine that Doyoung's touch was too soft, too passive, too fleeting.

"You needed kissing, I'm kissing," Doyoung explained rather smugly. Jeno's expression flickered from aghast, to frustrated, to determined.

"Doyoung hyung. I need you to pull my hair and fuck me into the mattress until I come," he said, hands wrapped tight around Doyoung's arms just above the elbow. "I need it, please!"

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Doyoung marveled, shaking one arm free to brush the hair away from Jeno's forehead, looking him over carefully.

"Nothing has gotten into me but I would like it to be you," Jeno shot back hotly. Doyoung laughed at him. 

"Are you drunk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

_ "No!" _

"Babe…"

"I'm! Ugh, not anymore, I swear! I drank water!" Jeno insisted, clinging to him desperately. All the fight quickly drained out of his voice leaving him sounding pouty and needy. "Please, I need this so bad. I don't ask for much! I want it! Touch me, please!"

Doyoung relented, taking Jeno by the waist and pulling him close,

"We both know I can never say no when you ask me so nice."

Jeno perked up then promptly melted into Doyoung's embrace. Doyoung took a moment to kiss him properly - deeper, less messy - before leading him into the bedroom. He didn't think about who Jeno was out with or how long it had been since sex had been this pressing thing they couldn't resist. Doyoung chose not to read into how utterly clingy and touchy Jeno remained once they were done. It wasn't a challenge for Doyoung to love his boyfriend or do what he was asked. Jeno did not ask for much. It was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Can't be happy all the time, eh?  
> Looks like things are getting a tad... complex.  
> Let me know what you think! I won't jinx it by saying anything about how I won't take as long to update etc etc.  
> ily!!! I'm sorry!  
> (if you don't know already~)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
